Bane of emerald goddes
by EdithCS
Summary: Se conocieron por un matrimonio arreglado, viviendo bajo el mismo techo como desconocidos y la etiqueta de esposo y esposa. Sus vidas cambiaran, tal vez el amor nazca de la convivencia, en medio de los conflictos bélicos que los rodean. Sasuke el chico destinado a ser rey, Sakura la chica destinada a ser reina.
1. Exordio

_Los personajes de Naruto así como el universo no son creaciones mías si no de Masashi Kishimoto. _

_**Bane of emerald goddes. **_

Las campanas sonaban, inundando al pueblo, avisándoles la pérdida de un príncipe, el próximo heredero al trono. Aquella, no era la única pena con la cual debían cargar, hacia algunos meses que la mayoría de los reinos se proclamaron la guerra los unos contra los otros, incitando a los poblados que se encontraban fuera del conflicto a adentrarse en este.

El chico de cabellos negros se mantenía neutral. Recargaba todo su peso en la pared, cruzo sus brazos, otorgándole un aire de tranquilidad, a pesar de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Comprendía a la perfección que su vida cambiaria en ese instante.

—Mi señor. — Llamo uno de los doctores que minutos antes se encargaba de detener la crisis de su hermano mayor. — Lamento informarle esto…pero el príncipe ha fallecido. — Mantenía una postura fría, no se rompería a llorar como niño pequeño sin consuelo. No dijo ninguna palabra, decidió dejarlas guardas, con paso firme se dirijo hacia la habitación donde podía escuchar los gritos desgarradores de su madre. Por un segundo, se posó en su cabeza la idea de salir huyendo de ahí, tal vez sería lo más prudente, alejarse antes de que todos los problemas lo rodearan.

—Hijo mío.— Llamo su madre, a pesar de todo el dolor que invadía su ser en ese momento intentaba conservar la calma.— Sé que no debería hablar sobre esto ahora que tu hermano se ha ido.— Las lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro, brotaban de sus ojos como fuente.— Pero debes conseguir una esposa.— Con la muerte de su padre y después la de su próximo sucesor, Sasuke era el último en la línea de sucesión, en el cual se depositaban todas las esperanzas.— No debes preocuparte, llegue a un acuerdo con una familia noble, cuando pase el funeral de tu hermano tendrás tiempo de conocerla.— En realidad no deseaba hacerlo, quería que todo regresara a la normalidad.— Su nombre es Haruno Sakura.

_**Continuara. **_


	2. Capitulo I: Soy suya y el es mio

Ver algunos comentarios alentándome a seguir la historia, los follows y favoritos me dieron la inspiración para comenzar el primer capítulo.

Tenía esta idea en la cabeza desde hace mucho tiempo pero no había tenido el tiempo suficiente para plasmarla como deseaba. Espero que continúen leyendo esta historia, tiene romance y drama, situada en medio de guerras y un mundo medieval c:

**El aine Haruno de Uchiha: **Lo sé, he puesto a Sasuke en una situación complicada cx pero con el tiempo su suerte ira mejorando, gracias por leer y comentar, espero y continúes leyendo.

**yourdeathangel91: **Lamento haber asesinado a Itachi de manera tan repentina, pero sin su muerte nada de eso se habría desencadenado: 3 Gracias por leer y comentar, ojala y sigas hasta el final de la historia c: cuídate.

**Lilii: **Gracias por leer y comentar: D creo que hay diferencias en el tema de matrimonio arreglado así como en la relación que tendrán estos dos p.m. Gracias por leer y comentar, espero y continúes en esta fantástica historia.

Sin más, me despido, ojala y el capítulo sea de su agrado lamento si es demasiado largo o corto, dependiendo el caso, no me gusta gastar 5000 palabras y no llegar a un punto fijo.

Disfruten la lectura, nos leemos luego, les mando un fuerte abrazo y cuídense.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo I<strong>_

_**Soy suya y él es mío. **_

_Esca._

Los cálidos rayos del sol se adentraban por la ventana sin ninguna intromisión. Las flores de los árboles de cerezo dejaban de ser delicados botones, abriéndose para relucir la bella flor en la cual se habían convertido.

La chica que miraba por la ventana, posaba sus ojos color esmeralda sobre el inmenso mar que le ofrecía su hogar. Aquel vestido ocultaba su desnudez, su cabello de color singular, llegaba hasta la cintura, ondulándose en las puntas.

— ¡Sakura!— Escucho a su madre llamarla. — Sakura. — Llamo más tranquila al verla. — Han terminado de arreglar tu vestido. — Como la joven de alta cuna que era y como futura esposa de un rey debía utilizar las mejores telas. — Prepárate, el príncipe no debe tardar en llegar. — Debía admitir que la idea de convertirse en la esposa de un hombre que no conocía no era de su agrado, no tenía otra opción, solo obedecer.

Sus doncellas no tardaron llegar para ayudarle a vestirse. La peli rosa miro atentamente el vestido, era lindo, constaba de un color lila, había una tela lisa debajo de la tela bordada, donde se apreciaban las figuras de las flores y ramas, llegando estas hasta una parte de su tórax, en las mangas también había bordados y parecía que no había tela alguna.

Las jóvenes se encargaron de dejar cada hebra de su cabello lisa y sedosa, realizaron dos trenzas algo complejas, simulando una tiara, dejando que los mechones restantes descendieran como cascada sobre su espalda.

—Luce muy bonita, mi señora. — Agrego una de las chicas, provocándole una sonrisa tímida a la peli rosa.

—Gracias. — Respondió Sakura. — Todo es gracias a ustedes. — Era cierto, sin su ayuda, tal vez sería un desastre.

Mientras tanto en el castillo, la servidumbre corría de un lado a otro, preparando todo para que la reunión fuera un éxito, la próxima unión sería algo que el mundo nunca antes vio, por lo cual, debía ser perfecto.

Sakura descendió hasta la sala principal del castillo. La chica era querida por cada una de las personas del lugar, su sencillez le había otorgado el cariño de su gente. Tomo una manzana, evitando no darle un mordisco, saboreo, cerrando los ojos como símbolo de su agrado.

—Sakura. — Llamo su madre. — El rey no tardará en llegar. — Musito, molesta, rezando a los dioses para no perder la razón en ese instante.

—Solo estoy comiendo una manzana. — Interrumpió. — Además ya estoy vestida ¿no es eso suficiente para ti, madre?— Le dedico una sonrisa triste. Su madre sabía que nunca podría ocultar a esa flor tan bella por siempre, algún día tendría que dejar su hogar. — No llores. — Espeto, acercándose lentamente a su madre y secando sus lágrimas. — Tal vez no sea de su agrado. —

—No digas tonterías. — Agrego Mebuki. — Quiero que seas reina, naciste para serlo. Lloro porque te iras de mi lado. Pero este día tendría que llegar, tarde o temprano. — Seco sus lágrimas, aparentando que nada había pasado. — Sigamos con los preparativos. — Sakura no tuvo más opción que salir a los jardines, ahí solo encontraría la paz perdida.

—Mi bella flor.— Murmuro su padre.— Ven, toma asiento conmigo, el día es demasiado bonito como para estar adentro.— Espeto Isasi, notaba la seriedad de su bella hija, a veces se preguntaba el por qué los dioses le habían otorgado tanta belleza, la respuesta llego de la mano de un príncipe n busca de una reina.

—No quiero ser su reina. — Confeso Sakura, palabras que exaltaron a su padre simplemente lo oculto para no alarmarla. — Solo quiero quedarme en casa. — Sus ojos esmeraldas se alzaron, buscando la mirada de su padre, pidiendo a gritos un reconfortante abrazo.

—Mi dulce niña. — Acaricio su suave mejilla. — De vez en cuando es necesario realizar sacrificios. Esto era inevitable, tal vez el destino quiso que estuvieras unida al príncipe por una razón.— Sakura intentaba no derramar más lagrimas.— Alguien como tú no podría estar oculta aquí para siempre.— Deposito un tierno beso en su frente, animándole a tomar el coraje necesario para cumplir con su encomienda.

—O—

La caravana del príncipe Uchiha se encontraba a menos de una hora de camino para llegar al castillo. Notaba que Esa tenía diferencias abismales con Salitrium, su reino, comenzando con el clima, la ciudad de Esca era modesta pero prospera, situada en el borde del desierto, sus construcciones eran de madera. Defendida por un enorme y permanente ejército, rodeada de oasis y hermosos jardines con plantas exóticas. Salitrium era enorme, bulliciosa, de encontraba a horcajadas del rio Mais Grandeur, construida principalmente de ladrillos y adobe, resguardada por paredes triples, su característica más notable es su castillo de mármol, hogar de la familia Uchiha.

El viaje se había provisto de todas las energías del Uchiha menor, había navegado durante 3 días y cabalgado 3 días mas, por lo que, no tenía más fuerzas para continuar, todo lo que hacía era por las suplicas de su madre, por el bien del reino, ya no era aquel niño temeroso, sino Uchiha Sasuke, el príncipe y rey prometido.

La hora de camino restante paso tan rápido como un suspiro. El cuerno de guerra resonó tres veces, avisando su llegada. Comenzó a cabalgar más rápido hasta llegar a la entrada, donde fue recibido por el ejército de la casa Haruno.

Todo estaba preparado para la comodidad del rey. Sakura, miraba todo el panorama desde su ventana, no podía ver el rostro de su futuro esposo, solo se alcanzaba a distinguir sus cabellos negros, oscuros como la noche.

Notaba el cansancio, tal vez el chico desearía dormir y tomar un baño antes de conocer a su futura esposa, una idea no tan errada.

—O—

El festín se llevó a cabo cuando los últimos rayos del sol se ocultaron detrás de las dunas del desierto.

—Sasuke de la casa Uchiha, heredero del trono de Salitrium, rey legítimo, protector del reino. — Presento uno de sus fieles soldados. Sakura lo miraba desde lejos, lo analizo, intento descifrarlo como si se tratase de un acertijo. Sus facciones eran finas, sus ojos negros evitando ser el reflejo de su alma, topándose con una frialdad enorme, tanto que erizaba su piel. Los padres de Sakura se acercaron, siguiendo las normas del protocolo.

—Sakura. — Llamo su madre. La joven se abrió paso entre la multitud, Sasuke deseaba verla. La busco, encontrándose con esos hermosos ojos color esmeralda, su cabello llamativo, con una delicada chica, facciones perfectas, era preciosa, no pudo evitar quedarse anonadado.

—Mi señor. — Realizo una reverencia. — Es un placer y honor ser elegida como su esposa. He escuchado historias sobre usted, creando una enorme admiración por su persona. — Un discurso hermoso, ensayado para llegar a la perfección.

—También he escuchado historias sobre usted, acerca de su belleza y sobre todo de sus ojos, Lady Sakura. — La peli rosa no deseaba alzar la mirada, todo su cuerpo temblaba, estaba poseída por los nervios.

—Espero ser de su agrado, mi señor.— Por supuesto que lo era, no podía quejarse sobre lo que tenía frente a él, con el tiempo, se daría cuenta si tendría las agallas suficientes para controlar todo un reino.

Así fue su primera reunión. La ceremonia se pactó en un corto lapso de tiempo. La familia Uchiha no era conocida por esperar, por lo cual, la boda tuvo que ser planeada de manera rápida, sencilla, donde solo algunos familiares se reunirían para ser presentes de esa unión.

—O—

Sakura comenzaba a sentir los nervios de la boda, pronto seria llamada reina, dejaría atrás su pasado, daba paso a una nueva vida llena de responsabilidades enormes, no solo debía preocuparse por ella, sino por su esposo y por el pueblo.

Le impresionaba la rapidez con la cual cambiaban las cosas. Su vida dio un giro de 360 grados, todo lo que alguna vez fue se quedaría enterrado en las profundidades de Esca, su ciudad de origen. Ya no le llamarían Haruno Sakura, ahora, recibiría títulos de gran magnitud y poder.

Casarse con un Uchiha se mantenía como un enorme privilegio.

—Mi señora. — Llamo una de sus doncellas. — Es momento de ayudarle con su vestido. — Miro esa hermosa prenda que luciría solo unos instantes, el momento perduraría en su memoria por siempre.

Luciría hermosa en ese lindo vestido color lila, se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, resaltando sus curvas, las cuales ocultaba debajo de holgados y sencillos vestidos. Resaltaba sus atributos, llevaba bordados con hilo de plata, lo que hacía del vestido algo más vistoso, no necesitaría utilizar accesorios, toda la atención se centraría en ella.

Ataron su cabello de manera compleja pero que hacía ver de su peinado algo sencillo y sin complicaciones.

Las campanas del templo mayor sonaban con fervor, avisando a todo el pueblo que el príncipe se casaría y minutos después se convertiría en rey.

Sakura lanzo un largo suspiro, debía ser fuerte para lo que le deparaba el destino. Descendió hacia el pequeño templo donde la familia Uchiha les rendía tributo a sus dioses. Estaba repleto de casas nobles, presenciaran el evento del año.

Sasuke esperaba, no tan paciente, sus piernas comenzaban a temblar pero aun así los nervios estuvieran acechándolo mantenía ese aspecto frio tan característico de él.

Debía admitir que tendría a un apuesto esposo, aquel día vestía una camisa de piel de topo, la cual se adhería a su piel, haciendo notoria su musculatura, el pantalón hacia juego con la parte superior y no podría abandonar sus botas de piel.

Alzo la mirada en busca de su futura esposa, verla de esa manera acelero un poco su corazón. No podía quejarse sobre la chica que caminaba lentamente hacia él.

Se colocó a su lado, embragándolo con el dulce aroma a lavanda que desprendía de su cuerpo. Ella, no se inmutaba a encararlo, mantenía su mirada color esmeralda fija en el suelo. No le presto importancia a sus sentimientos, solamente cumpliría con uno de sus tantos deberes con el reino.

—Estamos hoy reunidos, bajo la vista de los dioses para unir a dos almas por la eternidad. — Palabras drásticas, juramentos que nunca podrían deshacer. — Hoy, tengo la dicha de hacer de estas dos almas, una, de esta carne una sola. — Unió sus manos, el frio tacto de Sasuke provoco que un escalofrió recorriera la espalda de Sakura. — Desde este momento, recorrerán un camino, forjaran su destino, unidos hasta la eternidad. — El encargado de dirigir la ceremonia les dedico una sonrisa. Sasuke se mantenía estático, como si nada de eso le importara. — Digan sus palabras.-

Por un instante, por primera vez, sus miradas se cruzaron, liderarían con eso por el resto de sus vidas, ya no solamente eran una sola persona, ahora eran dos contra el mundo. No podían decirse que se amaban, eran unos desconocidos, solamente sabían cómo lucían físicamente, pero desconocían su pasado, su vida.

—Soy suyo/suya, y él/ella es mío/mía, desde este día hasta el fin de mis días. — Palabras con bastante significado, románticas, pactando de esa manera un juramento que nadie podría romper. Dijeron cada uno al mismo tiempo sin dejar de mirarse, una sensación extraña se apoderaba de ambos, desconocían aquellos sentimientos.

Todos aplaudieron, celebrando la unión de esos jóvenes que fueron lanzados como carne cruda a los lobos.

Sellarían su pacto con un beso, Sasuke se negó rotundamente podía percatarse de la incomodidad de su ahora esposa.

La ceremonia de coronación se llevó a cabo unos minutos después de celebrado el matrimonio.

Sasuke yacía sentado, mirando atentamente a sus súbditos, tal vez con un poco de desprecio, con esos orbes negros que no detonaban ningún brillo o sentimiento.

—Que los dioses le den la fuerza para soportar la carga, la sabiduría para gobernar con justicia, que iluminen su camino cuando se encuentre perdido. Yo, nombre a Sasuke de la casa Uchiha, como rey de Salitrium. — Coloco la corona bañada de oro con incrustaciones de rubíes sobre su cabeza, aplastando algunos de sus mechones negros. — ¡Que su reinado sea largo!—

— ¡Que su reinado sea largo!—Exclamaron todos los ahí presentes enuncio de devoción hacia su nuevo líder. Sakura también fue coronada, anunciándole al mundo su nueva posición social, dejando atrás a Haruno Sakura, abriéndole paso a Uchiha Sakura.

El hombre coloco una pequeña corona de diamantes negros, algunos de ellos formaban una flor. Sus padres la miraban, orgullosos, sabían que su hija nació para ser reina.

—O—

El panorama de la fiesta no cambio nada al de la ceremonia de coronación. Sasuke miraba a sus invitados, sentía que aquello era una completa tortura para su persona, en lo personal siempre sintió repugnancia hacia esos festejos donde las personas nobles besaban el trasero del rey con el propósito de ganarse su aprobación.

Realizo una seña para que uno de sus sirvientes vertiera más vino en su cáliz. Sakura no se movía de su lado, parecía una hermosa estatua de porcelana, de vez en cuando escuchaba como pequeños suspiros llenos de tristeza escapaban de sus labios.

Odiaba su posición en ese momento.

Algunas personas dejaban regalos para los reyes, deseándoles un exitoso matrimonio y un largo reinado.

—Su majestad. — Interrumpió un hombre de cabellos blancos y ojos oscuros, llevaba la mitad de su rostro oculto bajo una máscara. — Relatos y canciones sobre Salitrium. —

—Gracias. — Respondió con cortesía. — Me serán de gran ayuda. — Le dedico una tierna sonrisa. Sasuke intentaba encontrar algún defecto en ella, lo perfecto le provocaba pavor.

No cruzaban palabras, solo miradas, caricias accidentales y de vez en cuando tímidas.

Sakura no dejaba de pensar en la hora de la consumación del matrimonio, ya no dormiría sola, ahora estaría acompañada de Sasuke, su marido de ahora en adelante.

—Tengo un obsequio para ti. — Interrumpió Sasuke, le ayudo a ponerse de pie, caminar con un vestido bastante ajustado resultaba incómodo y difícil. Tomo su suave y delicada mano, colocando un hermoso anillo de plata, con incrustaciones de esmeraldas y diamantes negros.

—Gra-gracias. — Respondió, con un notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, el momento que tanto deseaba evitar había llegado, la consumación del matrimonio estaba frente a sus narices.

Ambos caminaron hacia su nueva habitación, amplia, decorada con los lujos que se merecía el rey. Sasuke se encamino a la pequeña mesa donde las uvas y el vino atraían su atención.

— ¿Eso es sabio, mi señor?— Pregunto la peli rosa con educación, con el debido respeto que se merecía su esposo y rey.

—Sasuke. — Interrumpió. Odiaría ser tratado de esa manera toda su vida. — Sasuke, Sakura. — Dijo con voz fría, sin mirarla.

— ¿Eso es sabio, Sasuke?— Pregunto de nueva cuenta, apreciando como bebía con desesperación aquel licor endulzado con especias.

—Por el momento lo es. — Mantenían una charla a mas halla de los títulos, sería un record de ahora en adelante. — Como sabes, nuestro matrimonio debe ser consumado. — aquellos ojos negros logran hacerla temblar, sentirse nerviosa, intimidada ante su presencia. Sin pensarlo, desabotono el vestido, Sasuke la miraba, expectante, su piel suave, sus curvas, deseaba poseerla en ese instante.

Algunas lágrimas humedecían el rostro de la peli rosa, no deseaba hacer eso, era una obligación que no quería cumplir.

—Detente. — Su voz tan fuerte como el hierro resonó en toda la habitación, ordenando. Sakura lo miro, en sus ojos solo podía descifrar la tristeza y confusión. Dejo caer algunas de sus prendas, sus pectorales se mostraban sin descaro alguno. Sin más preámbulos se recostó, marcando su territorio, el lugar que ocuparía en esa cama.

Sakura no tardó en hacerlo, mantenía la distancia que le era posiblemente humana, la incomodidad y tensión reinaban en la habitación.

Experimentaban sensaciones nuevas, ambos necesitaban tiempo para adaptarse a las situaciones, todo había pasado de manera rápida, tan rápida que no tuvieron tiempo de procesarlo.

—Algún día tendremos que hacerlo. — Murmuro Sasuke, las palabras del pelinegro estremecían a Sakura.

— ¿Y si nunca quiero hacerlo?— Pregunto Sakura de manera inconsciente, una oración que escapo de sus labios.

—Hn. — Respondió el Uchiha.

Los deberes de Sakura habían cambiado por completo, seria llamada reina, como la esposa de un rey tendría que apoyarlo, ser un pilar fuerte para su marido, traer al mundo pequeños príncipes y princesas, los futuros herederos al trono de Salitrium.

Sasuke deseaba vivir en otro lugar, desprenderse de todo lo que le hacía sufrir, no hacía un mes que su padre y hermano lo habían abandonado, dejando esa pesada carga sobre sus hombros, quería alejarse de todo ese infierno.

Los dos solo acataban las órdenes. Con su matrimonio no solo se unían dos almas sino dos casas, un ejército. Tarde o temprano, Sasuke también acudiría al campo de batalla para alentar a sus hombres, poner en alto el apellido Uchiha, demostrar que no serían un enemigo fácil.

Y tal vez en ese tiempo, Sakura sentiría un poco de afecto hacia él, las cosas habrían cambiado entre ellos, a lo mejor se necesitarían tanto el uno al otro que les sería difícil separarse. Faltaba demasiado para que ese día llegara.

El rio llevaría su propio curso, ellos forjarían su propio camino, construirían su reacción ladrillo a ladrillo, hasta hacer de ese llano vacío un hermoso castillo.

Pero por ahora solo eran Uchiha Sasuke y Uchiha Sakura, completos desconocidos, enemigos que dormían uno a lado del otro.

_**Continuara **_


	3. Capitulo II: Desprecio

_¡Capitulo 2 a la orden! Confieso que nunca pensé que mi historia recibiría tal aceptación, pero me alegra saber que es todo lo contrario p.m. Ojala y les agrade este capítulo c:_

_Kung fu turf 96: Gracias por leer y comentar, espero que continúes hasta el final._

_yourdeathangel91: Es un gran placer saber que el primer capítulo fue de tu agrado. Con el paso de la historia se forjara un lazo entre ellos dos, pero aún es pronto para introducir de lleno su relación c: Cuídate, ojala disfrutes este capítulo, nos leemos luego._

_aradia110: Gracias por leer y comentar. Por supuesto que terminare esta historia, cuando inicio un proyecto tengo en mente como empezarlo y como culminarlo c: Espero que continúes hasta el final c:_

_Elaine Haruno de Uchiha: Una pareja disfuncional pero con el paso del tiempo todo va a cambiar para ellos ñ.ñ_

_Muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar. Disfruten del capítulo 2._

_Cuídense, les mando un fuerte abrazo, nos leemos luego. Bye._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo II<strong>_

_**Desprecio. **_

Los rayos de sol que se filtraban por el enorme ventanal anunciaban el nuevo día. Abrió los ojos, algo asustada, recordó lo sucedido el día anterior, logrando su cometido de tranquilizarse.

La enorme puerta de madera fue abierta, los ligeros pasos no sonaban igual a los de Sasuke, se trataba de una linda chica, cabello rubio, largo, ojos azules, llevaba un ligero vestido color azul pastel, dejaba sus hombros al descubierto al igual que una enorme sonrisa.

—Buen día, su majestad. — Saludo con amabilidad. — Soy Yamanaka Ino, seré su doncella personal de ahora en adelante. — Sakura la miro, desconcertada, confundida, la rubia tuvo una reacción similar. Dejo una bandeja sobre la mesa, se acercó a la peli rosa, auxiliándola a descender de la cama, tomo su bata y cubrió su delgado cuerpo del frio.

— ¿Dónde se encuentra…Sa…Mi marido?— Pregunto, defendiéndose a mencionar el nombre del pelinegro sin ningún título.

—Ha despertado temprano, sus obligaciones como rey no podían demorarse más. — Dijo Ino. Se percató que las sabanas de la cama no tenían mancha alguna de sangre, por lo cual dedujo que el matrimonio aún no había sido consumado.

— ¿Tengo obligaciones como reina?— Pregunto insegura. Desconocía su posición en ese preciso instante ¿Qué haría en todo el día? A penas y conocía una pequeña parte del castillo.

—Por supuesto que las tiene, pero su majestad el rey me ha ordenado que la aleje de todo esto, piensa que los asuntos del gobierno son demasiado para usted. — Musito la chica, caminando de un lado a otro, apresurada, buscando el vestido adecuado para esa fría mañana.

Sakura estuvo pensativa durante un buen rato ¿Sasuke la creía incapaz de manejar las cosas gubernamentales? Sintió impresión y decepción, su esposo dudaba de sus capacidades.

—Es bueno contar con alguien en este lugar.—Confeso Sakura, dejando que Ino le ayudara con el asunto de vestirse.— Me siento perdida en este lugar.—

—Puede contar conmigo en lo que usted desee, mi señora. — Dijo, animándole a depositar una parte de su confianza, hacerla sentir cómoda como en casa. —

—Sakura, puedes llamarme Sakura. — Interrumpió, aún era extraño recibir títulos como "Mi señora" "Su majestad" "Mi reina" Deseaba romper los protocolos, ser solo Sakura.

—Sakura, estas lista para salir a deslumbrar el mundo. — Ínsito, otorgándole los aires de su hogar perdidos la noche que se convirtió en la esposa del pelinegro.

—O—

Toda la mañana se sentó a escuchar las quejas de los miembros de su consejo, falsos aduladores y traidores, pensaba el pelinegro.

A sus 19 años de edad, Sasuke Uchiha era un hombre esbelto, ojos oscuros. Había heredado el encanto físico de su madre, bastante rígido, frio, aspectos que le hacían ganar el respeto de sus súbditos.

Antes de contraer matrimonio y subir al trono, sus días transcurrían entre las páginas de los libros, aventurándose en el bosque, disfrutando todo los placeres que la vida le ofrecía. Su padre nunca se preocupó en su preparamiento para tomar el trono, siempre se enfocó en Itachi. Poseía un buen adiestramiento militar pero se encontraba muy alejado a la administración gubernamental y su propio padre lo consideraba con poco carácter.

—Debemos poner una solución inmediata a la guerra. — Replico Obito, uno del consejo más fiel, miembro de la familia Uchiha.

—No arriesgare al reino. — Espeto el Uchiha, había escuchado bastante en ese preciso momento, solo oía a las voces muy lejanas sin llegar a un acuerdo. —

—Mi señor. No entiende que debemos dar una respuesta clara y concisa a nuestros enemigos. — Agrego Obito. — Tarde o temprano deberá entrar en batalla. —

—Aun no es el momento de hacerlo. Perdimos a la mitad del ejército, inclusive a mi padre y a mi hermano, solo para saciar la codicia de los demás reyes, alimentar su hambre de poder. — Se puso de pie, caminaba de un lado a otro, buscando la solución adecuada para esa problemática.

—Nos atacaran con uñas y dientes, lo harán, no se detendrán, Salitrium es el nuevo objetivo de este conflicto. — Agrego el hombre de cabello blanco, por el momento, el mejor consejo de Sasuke. — Debería reunir a los abanderados, fueron fieles a su padre y serán fieles a usted, con el ejercito de los Haruno podrá vencer a cualquier oponente que ose atacar al reino. —

Sasuke miraba atentamente el mapa, analizaba las situaciones, ponía en la balanza los pros y el contra. Debía partir con su ejército, animarles a luchar por sus objetivos. Lanzo un enorme suspiro.

—La sesión termina por hoy. — Ordeno, apreciando como uno a uno salían de la habitación. Dejo la pesada corona sobre la mesa, esperaba desprenderse así de fácil de sus nuevas obligaciones.

Camino lentamente por los pasillos de su enorme palacio, cualquiera que no conociera el terreno se perdería fácilmente.

Llego hacia uno de los jardines, necesitaba el aire fresco. Giro su mirada hacia la peli rosa, la cual, yacía en una banca con un libro entre sus manos y sus ojos absortos en la lectura. Pensó dos veces en acercarse a ella.

—Anda, acércate a hablar con ella. — Ínsito su madre, sonriéndole dulcemente.

— ¿De qué hablare con ella?— Pregunto Sasuke a la defensiva. — Nuestras diferencias son abismales. — Admitía ser un hombre, maduro, fuerte pero su madre aun veía a ese pequeño niño que crio con tanto amor y cariño.

—Hijo mío. — Llamo con dulzura. — Tal vez…lo bueno de los abismos sea. — Concluyo Mikoto. — Que se pueden hacer puentes para cruzarlos. — Con esas palabras de aliento, el pelinegro se acercó lentamente hacia su esposa. Tomo asiento a su lado ante su mirada confusa. Se mantuvieron en silencio durante poco tiempo, para ellos parecían siglos.

—Ha sido un día ajetreado ¿no lo crees?— Pregunto Sakura, cortando con el filo de sus palabras el silencio.

—Cuando se es rey se deja de lado la comodidad. — Respondió Sasuke, desviando la mirada de aquellos ojos esmeralda.

—En la vida debemos hacer muchos sacrificios para el bien de los demás. — Agrego Sakura. Sasuke escuchaba atentamente las palabras de la peli rosa, parecía que no le prestaba ni la más mínima intención pero no era así.

— ¿Qui. — Tosió un poco, aclarando su garganta para formular la pregunta.— ¿Deseas dar un paseo?— Pregunto, mirando a Sakura, esperando por su respuesta.

—Si. — Esbozo una pequeña sonrisa llena de tristeza. Le ayudo a ponerse pie. El frio tacto de sus manos lograba estremecer el interior de Sakura. Caminaban lentamente por los jardines, disfrutando de la naturaleza y el paisaje.— Todo esto es nuevo para mí.— Confeso Sakura, agachando la mirada.— Nunca creí que llegaría a casarme con un rey.— Poso sus obres esmeralda sobre el rostro rígido del pelinegro.

—Hn. — Respondió con su característico monosílabo. — Como tú lo dijiste, debemos hacer muchos sacrificios para el bien de los demás. — Le devolvió la mirada, intimidándola de inmediato.

Sakura recibió una educación severa basada en la vida familiar. La princesa de Esca era una mujer alta con las curvas necesarias para tentar a un hombre, de rasgos finos, atractivos y dotados de un carácter fuerte, pero tímida, reservada y de vez en cuando abstraída en sí misma.

Pese a su sangre real, no era la candidata indicada para contraer matrimonio con Uchiha Sasuke.

—La escasiana trae mal de ojo. — Susurro una mujer de la servidumbre, mirando con desprecio a la peli rosa, una acción que Sasuke no tomo desapercibida, inclusive Sakura, la cual, no puedo evitar sentirse mal. —

—Llego detrás de un féretro, no se ira de forma diferente. — Agrego la otra mujer. Sakura no era bien recibida por el pueblo de Salitrium, tal vez por sus antepasados y los problemas bélicos que existieron entre ambos países. Creían que la chica solo le traería mala suerte al país y seria la perdición de Sasuke.

Sakura, agacho la mirada, evitando demostrarles a esas mujeres que no era una mujer débil y que sus críticas no le afectaban en lo absoluto, pero Sasuke pensaba de manera distinta, no pasaría por alto tal falta de respeto hacia su esposa.

Camino hacia las mujeres. Sakura miraba con curiosidad, intentaba escuchar las palabras del pelinegro pero le era imposible. Regreso a ella con paso rápido, ordenándole con la mirada que prosiguieran con su camino.

—No soy bien recibida aquí. — Susurrar—

—No deberías dejar que esas críticas te afecten. — Espeto el Uchiha. — Ahora eres una reina, actúa como tal. Este camino no será un proceso fácil, tanto para ti como para mí, aun me es difícil adaptarme a todas estas responsabilidades. — Las oraciones de Sasuke causaron gran impresión en Sakura, el chico se abrió un poco, tuvo la confianza necesaria para contarle todo eso.

—Mi corazón me dice que serás un buen rey. — Murmuro, con un notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas, Sasuke hizo como que no escucho las palabras de su esposa. —

— ¿En qué basas tus predicciones?— Pregunto Sasuke.

—Desprecio completamente la filosofía de otros reinos, gobernar con el miedo en lugar del amor es la primera causa que llevaría al pueblo a odiar a sus gobernantes. — Espeto con seguridad. Las oraciones de la peli rosa causaron una enorme impresión en Sasuke. — Creo que se debe gobernar con amor y sabiduría, manejar tanto poder no es un trabajo que cualquiera pueda mantener. — Musito. — Es mejor carecer de la capacidad para atenuar la crueldad con precaución, pragmatismo y el buen juicio. —

Sasuke no tenía palabras para responderle a Sakura. Había juzgado mal sus capacidades de entendimiento sobre "poder"

— ¿Acaso tomaste una clase sobre manejo del poder y administración gubernamental?— Pregunto Sasuke con un poco de diversión.

—Llámalo sentido común. Son cosas bastante obvias. Ha habido reyes malvados y reyes idiotas, sería una desgracia para un pueblo tener un rey con ambas "cualidades" ¿No lo crees?—

—No podría llevarte la contraria, tus palabras están llenas de razón. — Tampoco podía disentir acerca de la inteligencia de su esposa, poseía una habilidad analítica, manejaba las palabras con delicadeza.

—Mi señor. — Interrumpió uno de los subordinados del pelinegro. — Mi reina. — Saludo al darse cuenta que estaba acompañado de Sakura. — Lamento interrumpirlo de tal manera, pero han surgido unos asuntos que requieren su atención. — Sasuke miro a Sakura, esperando su permiso para retirarse. —

—Nos veremos en la cena. — Se despidió, caminando con paso rápido a lado del hombre. Sakura se quedó mirándolo, una sonrisa escapo de sus labios, sabía que sería un gran rey, podría asegurarlo con su propia vida.

—Mi reina, la señora Uchiha solicita de su presencia en el gran salón. — Sakura no podía negarse a visitar a Mikoto Uchiha, así que camino a lado de la doncella. Desconocía los motivos por los cuales la antigua reina le solicitaba. — Mi señora. — Interrumpió la doncella.

—Mi señora. — Murmuro Sakura realizando una fina reverencia. Mikoto sonrió ampliamente.

—Mi niña. — Saludo con alegría, esperando a que la joven se acercara a ella. — ¿Té?— Pregunto.

—Por supuesto. — Respondió con nerviosismo.

—Tranquila, no voy a comerte. — Dijo Mikoto con tono calmado. — Ansiaba conocerte, pero por motivos como la boda y la coronación no tuve el tiempo necesario de acercarme a charlar contigo. Ahora que mi hijo se encuentra sumergido en los asuntos del reino puedo charlar tranquilamente. — Dejo la taza de té frente a la peli rosa. — ¿Cómo te sientes?— Pregunto. — Debe ser difícil para ti vivir en una ciudad tan fría como lo es Salitrium. —

—No puedo mentirle a usted. — Susurro. — Me siento como una extraña, una extranjera que ha venido a profanar estas tierras. — Se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada. Mikoto pudo verse reflejada en ella.

—Me recuerdas mucho a mí. — Confeso la pelinegra. — Llegue aquí cuando tenía corta edad. Me prometieron a Fugaku. De la noche a la mañana nos hicimos esposos. Después…el partió a la guerra, cuando regreso, lo recibí con alegría y con un pequeño llamado Itachi. — Sakura escuchaba atentamente la historia de su suegra. — Se cómo te sientes. A pesar del tiempo que llevo aquí, aun me siento como una extranjera. — Palabras de aliento para reconfortar a Sakura. —Sé que todo esto es difícil, que tus padres pactaron con nosotros para casarte con un desconocido, pero te diré algo…en algunas personas el amor muere en la convivencia, tal vez con ustedes el amor, nazca de la convivencia. — Ambas bebieron un poco de té. La peli rosa meditaba la última frase, tal vez, en algún futuro, nacería el amor.

—O—

En la cena solo se escuchaban el cubierto chocar contra la vajilla. Sakura de vez en cuando miraba a Sasuke, lucia tan calmado, lleno de paz a pesar de ese rostro rígido y su actitud fría.

Cuando finalizaron ambos subieron hacia sus aposentos. El secreto de la consumación de su matrimonio lo mantenían ellos y cuatro paredes.

El pelinegro cerró la puerta después de ver a Sakura adentrarse en la habitación. El sonido fuerte provoco un respingo en la peli rosa.

Sasuke comenzó a desvestirse, el cansancio que sentía era tanto que solo deseaba dormir pero con una tentación como Sakura frente a él, le era imposible pensar en otra cosa. Lucia hermosa, no se lo diría, se guardaría esos pensamientos solo para él. Su cabello rosa caía sobre su espalda como una cascada, la luz de la luna chocaba contra su piel clara como la mismísima leche, sus ojos mantenían un brillo singular.

Aprecio cada uno de sus movimientos, como dejo caer su lindo vestido, reemplazándolo por una tela casi transparente, las cuales, dejaban que el Uchiha apreciara las curvas de su mujer. Cuando menos lo pensó, se encontraba detrás de ella, aspirando ese aroma a lavanda, embriagándose de ella. Acaricio su cuello con dulzura.

Sakura no sentía incomodidad ante las caricias de Sasuke, le gustaba sentir el tacto de su piel contra la de ella. La cálida respiración de Sasuke chocaba contra su cuello. Pero en un extraño momento el chico se alejó.

La peli rosa giro para encararlo, su mirada tenía un toque de reproche, pero recordaba que ella lo había rechazado la noche anterior. Tarde o temprano deberían consumar ese acto, aun no era el momento indicado.

Para ambos, la charla que habían tenido en el transcurso de la tarde fue de gran ayuda, rompió una barrera, construyeron un pequeño puente para cruzar el abismo que los separaba poco a poco.

Se recostaron en la cama, sintiendo la calidez de sus cuerpos.

—Buenas noches. — Susurro Sakura con toda la dulzura posible. —Descansa. —

—Igualmente. — Respondió Sasuke. El día fue demasiado largo, tanto que agoto todas sus fuerzas y energías, lo único que deseaba era recostarse a lado de Sakura, dormir tranquilamente, perderse entre el sueño hasta que la mañana interrumpiera todo eso y le avisara sobre el nuevo día, donde seria presa de la monotonía una vez más.

Ninguno contemplaba que las cosas estarían por cambiar, tarde o temprano llegarían a sentir algo el uno por el otro, se amarían hasta odiarse y como cito Mikoto: Su amor nacería de la convivencia.

Aquella no era una alianza donde solo se acrecentaba el lujo, poder, riqueza, nombre y prestigio. Era una unión donde el amor más puro renacería entre las ceniza, pero antes de todo, deberían superar los obstáculos que la vida les trazaba, juntos superarían todas las penas y males que el destino les pondría de frente.

**_Continuara._**


	4. Capitulo III: Confianza

_¡Capitulo 3 a la orden! Lamento si el modo en que actualizo es apresurado pero tengo plasmada esta historia hasta el capitulo 5, por lo cual, no me gustaría hacerlos esperar (Por que se lo difícil que es esperar un capitulo). _

_**kung fu tuff 96 : **No sabes lo mucho que me alegra saber que esta historia es de tu agrado. Tal vez, en algún punto de la historia llegues a odiarme por las problemáticas que tendrán que enfrentar c: Sobre los demás personajes, los ire introduciendo en la historia poco a poco ya que, tomaran parte importante en esta historia. _

_Elaine Haruno de Uchiha: Poco a poco iran construyendo su historia y Sakura se ira ganando el cariño de su pueblo._

_Joxa: Gracias por leer y comentar c: _

_mussaluna: ¡Gracias! Aun tengo muchos errores pero practico día a día c: La verdad es que no me gusta plasmar 5000 palabras y no llegar a un punto fijo, creo que eso es frustrante. En cada capitulo estos dos iran construyendo su relación, aprontándose a diferentes situaciones, no solo se trata de plasmarlo en una relación donde todo es color de rosa, con el paso del tiempo irán sintiendo cosas el uno por el otro. Espero que continúes hasta el final. _

_Esto es todo por hoy, espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado. Gracias a las personas que han situado esta historia entre sus favoritos y aquellas que le han dado follow c: sobre todo muchas gracias por tomar una parte de su tiempo para leer y comentar. _

_Nos leemos en la próxima entrega, cuidense y hasta luego :D_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo III:<strong>_

_**Confianza.**_

Sakura se sentía aterrada ante la decisión de Sasuke. Deseaba llevarla a conocer el bosque, alguna parte de sus tierras, así que, comenzaron su día antes de que saliera el sol.

Podía percatarse que el invierno estaba cerca, el frio viento le calo hasta los huesos. Monto su yegua con dificultad, poseía cero habilidades en ser una amazona profesional.

Sasuke iba al frente, acompañado de caballeros, los cuales se encargaba de la seguridad de los reyes. Le ordeno a Sakura permanecer a su lado, a lo cual, obedeció sin titubear, no pondría en duda la autoridad de su marido.

Durante el transcurso, escuchaba las conversaciones de algunos familiares de Sasuke, intentaban persuadirlo sobre unirse a la guerra, conquistar su país enemigo: Ibintheos. Contaba con una ciudad bastante grande, construido predominantemente por ladrillo gris, conocido por su estilo arquitectónico ecléctico, defendido por un foso profundo y traicionero. La mayor parte de sus ingresos provienen del comercio y la minería.

Sakura se aferraba a las riendas del caballo, sentía que si trotaba caería de él y no quería llevarse un trago amargo en una salida tan importante para ambos.

Miraba atentamente los enormes árboles, contemplaban el paisaje con su ímpetu, hacían del viaje un lugar perfecto, lleno de tranquilidad.

Se detuvieron durante unas cuantas horas. Los caballeros se dispersaron por todo el terreno. Sakura se mantuvo a lado de su esposo. Las charlas acerca de las guerras nunca fueron de su agrado, pensaba que aquellos conflictos bélicos solo eran una pérdida de tiempo, se sacrificaban miles de vidas solo para saciar la codicia de los reyes.

Cabalgo hacia otro lugar, necesitaba alejarse, comenzaba a sentirse sofocada, como si fuera un paraparo atrapado en una jaula sin salida.

Sasuke miraba atentamente a Sakura, vigilaba cada uno de sus delicados movimientos.

— ¿Cuándo vas a decirle?— Pregunto Obito, posicionándose a lado del chico.

—Ahora no. — Susurro Sasuke.

—Sangre por sangre. — Replico el pelinegro. — Debes hacer que paguen por la muerte de tu padre y hermano. —

—Estás hablando de guerra. —

—Estoy hablando de justicia. Como el rey que eres, debes imponer mano dura, ya no eres un niño. — Sasuke activo sus sentidos de alerta al no ver a la peli rosa cerca de él. Se puso de pie, esperando encontrarla con alguno de los caballeros. Su corazón se aceleró al ver que no estaba ahí. —

— ¿Dónde está?— Pregunto a uno de los capitanes. — ¿Dónde está Sakura?— Pregunto en tono alarmante.

—O—

Se había separado del grupo, un hecho que le desagradaría a Sasuke por completo. Simplemente necesitaba alejarse, un mal presentimiento tomo lugar en su pecho, desconocía aquellas tierras.

Pensaba que lo más sensato sería regresar pero no recordaba el camino. Tal vez alguien la encontraría por ahí.

Escucho un ruido, proveniente detrás de los arbustos. El miedo asechaba su mente, impidiéndole pensar en algo coherente. Aquel ruido tomo fuerza y de los matorrales salió una dama de lindo cuerpo, cabello largo, castaño rojizo, piel clara, ojos azules, hermosa en pocas palabras.

—El pequeño pajarito está perdido. — Espeto en un tono burlón al ver a la peli rosa en su situación. — No debe preocuparse, su alteza. — Realizo una reverencia, mostrando cortesía. — Le ayudare a salir de aquí, pero antes, tengo una propuesta bastante tentadora para usted. —

— ¿A qué se refiere?— Pregunto Sakura, aferrándose aún más a las riendas, intentando tranquilizar a su caballo, el cual estaba inquieto por el acercamiento de aquella dama.

— ¿No le parece tentador, tener el poder de saber su futuro? Deme un poco de su sangre y le diré lo que el destino depara para usted. — Musito. Tomo la mano de Sakura a la fuerza, la ingenua muchacha opuso un poco de resistencia. Las suaves encías rozaron su mano, bebiendo un poco de la sangre que emanaba de su mano.

Sus ojos se tornaron de un color dorado. Miro a Sakura malévolamente.

—Llegaste detrás de un féretro, no te iras de diferente manera. Su reinado será largo, lleno de problemas, no puedo ver nada de felicidad entre ustedes dos. Tendrás 3 hijos, dos de ellos varones, triunfadores, grandes guerreros de corta vida. Tu hija será la flor más hermosa, será mejor que cuides de ella antes de que tenga un destino parecido al de sus hermanos. La tristeza te consumirá lentamente, morirás con el corazón roto y tres fantasmas asechándote, la soledad, el olvido y la muerte. — La mujer tomo la daga, realizando otro corte en la pierna de la peli rosa.

Sakura grito, aterrada. Su caballo se exalto, alzándose sobre sus patas traseras y provocando que la peli rosa cayera al suelo, golpeándose fuertemente en la cabeza y espalda. Perdería la conciencia en cuestión de segundos, la aterradora mujer se colocó sobre ella en busca de terminar con su vida.

Una flecha atravesó en su pecho, su cuerpo cayó sobre el de Sakura. Ella, estaba atónita por los sucesos, no sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese preciso momento.

—Levanten el cuerpo. — Escucho decir a Sasuke en forma de orden. Bajo de su caballo mientras dos caballeros removían el cuerpo sin vida de la hermosa dama. Sasuke se colocó a su altura, intentaba descubrir los sentimientos que detonaba su mirada, pero solo encontró una enorme frialdad que recorrió su piel. La cargo con delicadeza, solo para ayudarle a ponerse de pie. Subió al caballo y después Sakura. — Sujétate de mí cintura. — Ordeno. Sin meditarlo, se sujetó con todas sus fuerzas.

El pelinegro cabalgo rápidamente de regreso al castillo, dejando atrás a los caballeros que minutos atrás los acompañaban.

Se adentró en la fortaleza con la peli rosa confundida entre sus brazos. Llamo a uno de los doctores para atender las heridas de Sakura. Camino hacia sus aposentos, dejándola en la cama, minutos después salió, dejándola a solas con el Deine.

—Mi señora ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?— Sakura se encontraba absorta en sí misma. No respondía a ninguna de las personas que le recitaban. — ¿Mi señora?—

—Una mujer intentó asesinarme, eso es todo. — Respondió, con voz firme. —

—Bien, curare las heridas. — El hombre coloco una pomada sobre el área afectada, después de eso vendo y se aseguró de que los golpes causados por la caída no fueran un problema en el futuro. — Descanse. — Sugirió. — Si necesita algo, no dude en llamar. —

Sakura se puso de pie en cuanto el Deine abandono la habitación. Aun se sentía un poco consternada por las palabras de aquella dama y sobre todo, el ver a Sasuke asesinarla le causo algo de temor.

Salió de la habitación. El día era hermoso como para desperdiciarlo. Camino lentamente por los enormes pasillos, le costaba un poco de trabajo, gracias a los dioses que aquel hombre le proporciono un té para calmar el dolor.

Buscaría un nuevo libro en la biblioteca. Le gustaba leer, aprender cosas nuevas y si quería adaptarse a Salitrium debía conocer toda la historia sobre su nuevo hogar.

Empujo la enorme puerta de madera, adentrándose en ese maravilloso lugar lleno de estantes, repleto de libros, pergaminos viejos, una verdadera forma de viajar en el tiempo. Un libro en particular llamo su atención: La mujer detrás del guerrero. Se puso de puntas, esperando alcanzar el libro, daba pequeños saltos, todo parecía realmente inútil.

Tomo una silla, la cual, agrego unos cuantos centímetros de altura y le ayudo a conseguir su prometido, pero esta comenzó a tambalearse. La peli rosa se preparaba para una dura caída. En lugar de sentir el impacto de su cuerpo contra el suelo, sintió unos brazos fuertes, sujetándola firmemente.

Alzo la mirada, topándose con esos ojos negros y ese rostro sin expresión. Intento reincorporarse, pero aun así le era imposible mantener la compostura en momentos como ese, donde estaba uno tan cerca del otro.

—Creo que te dieron la orden de guardar reposo. — Dijo con voz grave.

—No puedo quedarme encerrada todo el día en la habitación. — Respondió, poniéndose a la defensiva.

—Aun así, no estás en condiciones para andar de un lado a otro como si nada. — Espeto. Los ojos esmeralda de la peli rosa mostraban un poco de reproche.

— ¿Quieres decir que tengo que vivir encerrada, porque alguien estuvo a punto de asesinarme?—

—Solo digo que necesitas descansar.— Espeto el Uchiha.— No te lo ordeno como tu esposo sino como tu rey.— Sasuke creía que por ostentar un título de tal magnitud podía hacer que cualquier persona se pusiera de rodillas ante él.

—Como lo has dicho, soy tu esposa no una de tus súbditos a los cuales puedes causarle temor. — El pelinegro comenzaba a ver a Sakura de otra manera, se daba cuenta que era desafiante, ponía en duda su palabra, desobedecía sus órdenes. Aun la sostenía firmemente, no dejaban de mirarse, parecía que sus miradas eran imanes.

Sus respiraciones chocaban contra sus rostros. Sasuke desvió su mirada hacia los labios de la peli rosa, carnosos, entre abiertos, con un ligero color carmesí, se acercó, los centímetros que los separaban poco a poco se convertían en milímetros.

Un ligero roce basto para estremecerlos a ambos, causar estragos en su interior. Sasuke no pudo contenerse así que sin más preámbulos termino con esa tortuosa separación, la beso, se limitó a saborear sus labios, memorizarlos, suaves y deliciosos. Se movían al mismo compás, se dejaban llevar por esos impulsos que no podían contener.

La demanda de aire se hizo difícil de ignorar, por lo cual, se alejaron, dedicándose miradas que detonaban confusión, sentimientos encontrados.

No dijeron ni una palabra, se alejaron lentamente en búsqueda de más acciones así.

—Iré a nuestra habitación. — Dijo Sakura con un ligero sonrojo, sujetando el libro con fuerza. — Estoy cansada. — Murmuro.

—Seguiré resolviendo los asuntos del reino. — Espeto Sasuke, saliendo de la habitación, escapando de aquella situación.

—O—

Uno desinfectaba lentamente las heridas de la peli rosa.

—Me beso. — Dijo en un susurro apenas audible para la rubia, la cual, la miro, esperando los detalles de aquella muestra de cariño por parte del pelinegro.

— ¿Correspondiste?— Pregunto, entusiasmada, le era difícil ocultar la emoción.

—Solamente me deje llevar por mis impulsos. — El sonrojo se situó de nuevo en su rostro, haciéndolo parecer un tomate.

—Si solamente se dejó "llevar" no tendría una reacción así. — Murmuro. Era cierto, Sakura no pudo evitar sentir emoción al besarse. — Tienes mucho que aprender sobre seducir a un hombre. — Replico. — Tienes tantas armas para tenerlo comiendo de tu mano. — La oji-verde medito las palabras de Ino. — ¿Alguna vez escucho algo de Konae Nanako?— Sakura negó. — Konae Nanako fue una chica de origen plebeyo, querida por el pueblo, la favorita del rey Sakai Shunji. Logro enamorarlo con una sola mirada, algunos hombres mataban por pasar una noche con Nanako, pero el único hombre que logro adueñarse de su corazón fue el guerrero Shunji. Nanako conocía las artes amatorias a diestra y siniestra. —

—Suena como una mujer interesante. — Murmuro Sakura.

—No. — Espeto Ino. — Debe aprender de ella. Haya fuera su esposo es el rey, pero aquí adentro solo le pertenece a usted y nadie más. —

—Entiendo el punto al que quieres llegar. Pero aun no estoy segura de…tu sabes a que me refiero. — Ino comenzó a reírse recibiendo una mirada llena de furia por parte de Sakura. —

—No puede ocultar que ambos se desean, tarde o temprano se rendirán ante sus encantos. — Agrego la rubia, ayudarle a colocarse su ropa de dormir. Sakura deshizo su complicada trenza, dejando caer su cabello ondulado.

— ¡Ino! — Espeto Sakura, poniendo un alto a las insinuaciones de la rubia. — ¿Podrías enseñarme?— La rubia sonrió ampliamente, logro uno de sus propósitos.

—Por supuesto. — Respondió alegremente. Sasuke se adentró en la habitación, acompañado de una pequeña guardia real.

—Estos caballeros se encargaran de cuidar tu habitación. — Espeto con tono siniestro. — Hoy no compartiré cama contigo, asuntos de fuerza mayor requieren mi atención. — Dio media vuelta, ni siquiera se inmuto a mirarla, después de ese beso tal vez sus lazos se fortalecerían, pero no era así, Sasuke construía una barrera de hielo entre ambos, lo que le impedía a Sakura acercarse a él, apaciguar el frio que existía en su corazón, sustituirlo por calidez. Cerró la puerta con fuerza.

—Hay un largo camino que recorrer. — Musito Ino. Aquellos sentimientos que nacían en el interior de Sakura se habían esfumado por completo con las actitudes del pelinegro, llevarse bien con el seria uno de los tantos retos que debería afrontar como reina.

Continuara.


	5. Capitulo IV: Hermosa y valiente

_Lamento la tardanza por actualizar (Sé que no es mucha pero aun así lo lamento) Pero pensé que tenía escrito este capítulo e incluso lo tenía guardado en doc manager, al parecer no fue así, por lo cual, tuve que escribirlo de nueva cuenta. _

_De verdad mi impresiona la cantidad de seguidores de esta historia que apenas comienza. Pueden ser pocos a comparación de otras grandes historias, pero para mí, es un comienzo genial, no saben cuánto agradezco que tomen una parte de su valioso tiempo para leer y de paso comentar, se los agradezco de todo corazón._

_Sé que el universo puede parecer un poco confuso, los nombres extraños de cada ciudad etc… sobre eso, tomare un capitulo para que se entienda mejor la historia c: _

_Sobre el tiempo de las actualizaciones…no me gusta fijar un día, puedo publicar tres capítulos a la semana o uno, lo que sí, es que no dejare esta historia inconclusa. _

**Elaine Haruno de Uchiha****: **Profecías son profecías, tal vez la historia de un giro inesperado c:

**Invitado:** Es un gran placer saber que esta historia es de tu agrado, ojala, continúes hasta el final, bienvenido al club :D

**Lili**: ¡Actualización, a la orden! Me gustan las historias de este tipo: Conflictos, historias de amor, ambiente medieval 3 Aún les queda mucho por recorrer y aprender, pienso plasmar todo esto en cada capítulo :D Sobre los comentarios, si aparecieron pero por alguna extraña razón aparecieron un día después._.

Gracias a todos por leer y sobre todo por comentar, son palabras de aliento para continuar escribiendo esta historia.

Sin más, me despido, espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado. Disfruten la lectura, cuídense, les mando un fuerte abrazo.

Bye.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo IV. <strong>_

_**Hermosa y valiente. **_

Caminaba por la enorme sala, sus pasos resonaban en todo el interior, las risas de Sakura acompañaban de manera sonora, melodiosamente.

Le era difícil mantener la cordura cuando le miraba y sonreía de esa manera tan especial. Aquel juego de niños le recordaba a su hermano mayor, cuando corrían por los amplios pasillos del castillo, ocultándose el uno del otro.

Pero con Sakura solo llevaba a una cosa: Provocación. Una enorme pared los separaba, la peli rosa se encontraba del otro lado de esta, sonriente. Sasuke, se detuvo durante algunos segundos, dio la vuelta al muro, Sakura ya no estaba ahí.

El sonido de una puerta llamo su atención, sin más preámbulos, camino hacia la habitación con la ilusión de encontrarla ahí. Se llevó una gran decepción al no encontrarla, Sakura desapareció.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, todo se trataba de un simple sueño.

—Lo lamento, mi señor. — Se disculpó la doncella. — He venido a dejar su desayuno. — Sentencio con amabilidad, colocando la bandeja sobre una pequeña mesita de madera.

— ¿Dónde está Sakura?— Pregunto el pelinegro. Había olvidado que por el agotador trabajo se quedó dormido en su pequeña oficina, recostado sobre el escritorio.

—La reina todavía se encuentra en su habitación, se rehúsa salir de ahí. — Eso no sonaba como una buena noticia, al contrario, le parecía preocupante.

—Puedes retirarte. — Ordeno con voz fría, sin agradecerle a la chica sus acciones. Se puso de pie, ni siquiera toco su comida, perdió el apetito al enterarse de el sorpresivo cambio de la peli rosa.

Camino con paso firme y rápido hacia sus aposentos, hablaría con ella. Llamo a la puerta, dos veces fueron necesarias para que la susodicha saliera a atender al pelinegro.

Sasuke se quedó desconcertado al ver que la peli rosa había derramado lágrimas, podía notarlo en sus ojos, tal vez, sus peores enemigos, ya que delataban todo lo que le sucedía a Sakura.

Se adentró en la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él, a lo que Sakura respondió de manera inconsciente con un respingo.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa?— Cuestiono de manera autoritaria, tomando la postura de rey y no la de marido.

—No quiero salir de la habitación, eso es todo. — El ojo verde tomo asiento al borde de la cama, dándole la espalda a Sasuke, cruzando los brazos y frunciendo el ceño como niña pequeña.

—Dame una respuesta coherente. — Ordeno de nuevo sin sensibilidad alguna. — ¿Por qué has llorado?— Sakura se sorprendió ante la observación del Uchiha. Tomo el aire suficiente para dejarlo escapar en un largo suspiro.

—No me gusta el frio. — Murmuro. — ¿Acaso no es normal que extrañe mi hogar?— Le cuestiono. Sasuke camino hacia ella, la miro.

—Esca ya no es tu hogar. — Le recordó con la misma frialdad que inundaba la habitación. — Este es tu hogar ahora. —

— ¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible?— Pregunto. Provocando que la furia dormida del Uchiha despertara. — Tú más que nadie sabe que Salitrium no es mi hogar y nunca lo será. —

— ¿Cómo puedes ser tan infantil?— Sentencio Sasuke. — Ahora eres la reina y mi esposa, compórtate como tal. — De nuevo escucho otra orden, tal vez era para Sasuke una súbdita más con la cual liderar.

—Aun no comprendo. — Espeto. — ¿Cómo puedes llamarme tu esposa, si ni siquiera hemos consumado el matrimonio?— Si de dar golpes bajos se trataba, Sakura era una experta en hacerlo.

—Eso es lo que te tiene molesta. — Dijo. — No puedo consumar el matrimonio porque tu no quieres…no te obligare a hacerlo. — Murmuro. — Me desprecias. — Agrego. —

—Tanto como tú me desprecias a mi ¿no es así?— Las conclusiones que sacaba la peli rosa eran erróneas, por supuesto que no la despreciaba, simplemente que esa actitud antipática era parte el y la peli rosa no podría cambiarla.

—Han. — Bufo. — Si eso es lo que piensas, está bien, no puedo entenderte. — Confeso. — Dime ¿Qué es lo que quieres?— Con un acto que parecía ser violento, la sujeto de los brazos, impidiéndole desviar la mirada de la suya, lo único que descifro en esos hermosos ojos fue temor. Sakura le temía y no entendía la razón.

—Quiero ser tu reina. — Dijo con la voz quebradiza y los ojos cristalinos. — ¿Y tú? ¿Qué es lo que quieres ser?— Le pregunto sin temor alguno, tomando la valentía necesaria para formular la pregunta.

—Si tú quieres ser mi reina, yo seré tu rey. — Unieron sus labios en un apasionado beso, saboreaban cada parte de su interior, degustaban cada sabor, se embriagan con su esencia.

Sasuke acaricio la cintura de Sakura, buscando los cordones que ataban su vestido, ella, encontró rápidamente los cordones que ataban la camisa del Uchiha, dejando al descubierto su pecho.

Las acciones de ambos les hicieron saber que se deseaban tanto el uno y otro.

La peli rosa se separó unos instantes, su pecho subía y baja al compás de su respiración, le dedico una mirada como las veces anteriores. Desato lentamente los listones de su vestido, dejando resbalar la tela sobre su suave piel y mostrando su cuerpo desnudo.

Sasuke la miro, noto que un ligero rubor coloreaba sus mejillas. Se acercó nuevamente a ella, acariciando su piel, suave, blanca como la leche, perfecta. El rey se deshizo de sus prendas restantes, quedando ambos con la misma ventaja en la batalla.

— ¿Estas nerviosa?— Pregunto.

—No. — Sus palabras le dieron la valentía necesaria para continuar con el acto, dos almas se unían por la eternidad, desde ese día hasta el final de sus días.

—O—

El tiempo pasó volando. Habían estado encerrados en su habitación desde la mañana hasta que los últimos rayos del sol se ocultaron detrás de las montañas.

Sakura yacía recostada sobre su pecho, sus piernas se mantenían entrelazadas con las de Sasuke, escuchaba perfectamente el palpitar de su corazón, como un tambor, sentía el ritmo de su respiración.

El, acariciaba su suave espalda, dibujando distintas figuras sobre su piel. Procesaba lo ocurrido unas horas atrás. Con lo acontecido, le sería difícil separarse de Sakura.

Ese silencio les parecía cómodo al final de cuentas.

Sus cuerpos les proporcionaban el calor necesario para evitar el frio. Su momento íntimo termino cuando alguien llamo a la puerta.

—Mis señores. — Se escuchó desde el otro lado de la habitación. — La cena está servida ¿Desean que la sirva en sus aposentos?—

—Hampa. — Bufo Sasuke en forma de desaprobación, mataría a la persona que se atrevió a interrumpirlos en un momento tan especial como aquel. Del estómago de Sakura se escucharon diversos ruidos, apenada, acaricio suavemente el lugar de donde provenía tremenda interrupción. —

—Lo lamento. No he probado alimento desde ayer. — Se encogió de hombros, sonrojada. Le agradaba verla de esa manera, tal vez se estaba rindiendo a sus encantos.

—Necesitamos comer y reponer energías. — Agrego Sasuke, depositando un tierno beso en su frente. Uno tenía razón, haya fuera, Sasuke dejaba ver su lado más frio, egocéntrico, pero con ella todo era diferente, no en muchos aspectos, el romanticismo no era parte de su ser.

Ambos se separaron. Sakura tomo su vestido, el cual, yacía en el suelo acompañado por las prendas de Sasuke. Trenzo su cabello de manera sencilla, estaba muriendo de frio en esos momentos.

Sasuke noto como la chica temblaba por el brusco cambio de temperatura. Tomo su capa y la coloco sobre sus hombros.

—Mañana hablare con el sastre, le ordenare que haga abrigos para ti. — Murmuro, mientras terminaba de ponerse las botas, Sakura, asintió. Y así, ambos abandonaron la habitación, guardando el secreto de su intimidad dentro de esas cuatro paredes, volviendo a la normalidad apática que los rodeaba.

—O—

A la mañana siguiente los dos despertaron a la misma hora. Tomaron un baño, intercambiaron palabras en el desayuno.

—Mi señor, recuerde que hoy tiene audiencia. — Murmuro uno de los sirvientes en un tono audible para la peli rosa. Sasuke solo asintió.

—Sakura. — Llamo. — Hoy me acompañaras en la audiencia. — De la manera en que lo decía no podría negarse.

…

—Su alteza. — Saludo un anciano. — Mi reina. — Dijo de manera cordial al ver a Sakura a lado del rey. — Tal vez, usted, haya escuchado esto muchas veces. Mi esposa está muy enferma, yo, viejo y cansado, mis únicos dos hijos lucharon valientemente con su hermano y murieron de la misma manera en el campo de batalla. Le pido por favor, que me del sustento necesario, no estaré mucho tiempo aquí. — Sentencio. — Solo quiero que mi mujer pase sus últimos días de manera digna. — El hombre, rompió en llanto frente a ellos. El corazón de Sakura se partía por dentro al escuchar los problemas de aquellos hombres que luchaban día a día para sacar adelante a sus familias. Miro a Sasuke, esperando su respuesta.

—Enviare a dos de mis soldados para otorgarle comida y a otra persona para que atienda sus tierras. — Cuando entraba en el papel de rey era difícil destituirlo. — Sé que con esto no le regresare a sus hijos, pero es una compensación por luchar valientemente por su patria. —

—Gracias, mi señor. Usted es bondadoso como el príncipe Itachi. — Murmuro. — Que los dioses les den bendiciones. — El hombre se retiró, abriéndole paso a una dama, la mujer realizo una reverencia.

—Mi rey, mi reina. — Saludo. — Vengo del orfanato del sector obelisco. Durante el periodo de guerra y las enfermedades que azotaron en el país, han arribado mas niños al lugar, por lo cual, es difícil alimentar tantas bocas y darles una calidad de vida digna a esos pobres pequeños. — Espeto. — Pido, ante la vista de los dioses y ante ustedes, que nos ayuden a hacer del orfanato un hogar para ellos. — Sasuke estaba a punto de hablar pero la cálida mano de Sakura que se posó sobre él se lo impidió.

—No debe preocuparse más. — Camino hacia ella, secando sus lágrimas ante la vista de todos los ahí presentes. — El orfanato se agrandara, para darle el espacio que necesita. En unos días realizare una visita, me encantaría conocer a esos pequeños. — Dijo la peli rosa, sonriente. — Y si tiene algo más que pedir, hágalo directamente conmigo. — Suplico.

—Que los dioses la bendigan, usted mi señora es buena y bondadosa. — Musito la mujer, depositando un beso en la mano de la peli rosa, regreso de nuevo a su lugar a lado de su marido, otorgándole el apoyo moral para tomar las decisiones correctas.

Las ultimas peticiones no serían difíciles de cumplir, Sasuke era un hombre de palabra y cumpliría con todas la exigencias que su pueblo demandaba. Quería ganarse el respeto y cariño de sus súbditos, lo mismo que anhelaba Sakura.

—O—

Miraba atentamente a Sakura, jugueteaba entre la nieve con los hijos de la servidumbre. No pudo evitar imaginarla como madre, sería buena y dedicada con sus próximos descendientes.

—Demasiado cálida para el frio abrumador ¿no lo crees?— Interrumpió su madre, abrazándolo tiernamente.

—Una flor de corta vida. — Susurro Sasuke. — No puede vivir entre la nieve por mucho tiempo. — Dijo inseguro, recordando su sueño. Tras varios días de meditación, llego a la conclusión de que temía perderla, independientemente del poco tiempo que llevaban juntos, la relación que construían poco a poco se hacía más fuerte.

— ¿Acaso mi rey está asustado?— Cuestiono Mikoto.

—Aún es muy pronto para amarla. — Interrumpió Sasuke, dispuesto a abandonar la habitación para continuar con sus labores. —

—El amor nace de la convivencia. — Le recordó con ternura. — Tú, eres una fiel prueba del amor que nos tuvimos tu padre y yo. Algún día, tus hijos serán un recordatorio latente de ese sentimiento, no olvides. —

—Algún día. — Repitió el pelinegro. — Madre. — Llamo, atrayendo su atención de inmediato. — ¿Alguna vez tuviste miedo de perder a alguien?— Mikoto estuvo meditando durante algunos minutos.

—Sí y aún sigue latente ese miedo. Cuando tu padre murió, pensé que podría sobrellevar las cosas, aún estaban ustedes conmigo. Pero cuando Itachi paso a un mejor lugar…mi mundo se derrumbó, por suerte aun estabas tú para reconfortarme. — Beso su mejilla. — Nunca se pierde una persona, siempre se encuentran aquí. — Coloco una mano en su pecho. — En nuestros corazones. Solo es cuestión de que dejes entrar a las personas indicadas. —

Sasuke le dedico una tierna sonrisa a su madre, tal vez, solo era cuestión de tiempo y convivencia la relación de ambos, tal vez…

Temía romperse, dejar sus sentimientos al descubierto y ser herido una vez más. Conocía el dolor de una perdida, no quería experimentarlo de nuevo.

—Mi señor. — Interrumpió un sirviente. — Pergamino urgente desde Segaron. — Sasuke arrebato el papel de las manos del joven, leía ansioso la información, arrugo el papel y camino hacia la chimenea, reduciéndolo a cenizas, con fuerza, le propino un golpe a la pared.

—Hijo ¿Qué es lo que sucede?— Pregunto una Mikoto preocupada.

—Segaron…se redujo a cenizas. Kaguya pide mi rendición y lealtad, quiere que entregue Salitrium. — Espeto. — No le daré ese lujo. Si tendré que proteger mi país armando una guerra…lo hare. —

—O—

— ¿Solicitabas mi presencia?— Pregunto Sakura, apareciendo ante los ojos de Sasuke. Alzo la mirada y asintió. — ¿Pasa algo malo?— Cuestiono. No recibió respuesta, solo el enorme silencio.

—Quiero pedirte algo. — Murmuro. — Tal vez…tenga que partir al campo de batalla. — Aquel anuncio fue como una cuchillada para el corazón de la peli rosa. — Por lo cual, el trono de Salitrium se quedara solo. — Espeto, confiaba plenamente en Sakura. — He decidió, nombrarte como la reina regente, mi madre estará apoyándote en los asuntos de mayor gravedad. —

— ¿Por qué ahora?— Pregunto. — ¿Por qué tienes que partir en este preciso momento?—

—Tal vez el destino así lo desea. — Sakura no podía dejarlo ir, los sentimientos acerca del Uchiha comenzaban a nacer, cuando todo iba bien algo aparecía para separarlos, alejarlos.

—Te apoyare en todo lo que sea necesario. — Susurro, palabras de aliento para reconfortar a su esposo. — ¿Cuándo partirás?—

—No lo sé, tal vez en cuestión de meses, pueden ser semanas o días. — Respondió. — Necesito que estés preparada, la batalla que nos asecha no será fácil de librar, quiero que seas fuerte, no te lo pido como tu esposo, sino, como tu rey. —

Continuara


	6. Capitulo V: Rey

_Decidí que seria buena idea publicar dos capítulos de esta historia c: _

_Gracias a aquellos que han agregado este fic a sus favoritos, aquellos que le han dado follow. Gracias por leer y comentar, de verdad, gracias. _

_Elaine Haruno de Uchiha: No puedo contestar a tus preguntas, obtendrás la respuesta con el paso del tiempo :D _

_kiome17 : ¡Me encanta esta pareja! No por nada decidí hacer una historia sobre ellos ñ.ñ Bienvenida, espero que la historia sea de tu agrado, por supuesto que veras mas momentos SasuSaku. Gracias por leer y comentar. _

_Sin mas, me despido, espero disfruten de estos dos capítulos. _

_Les mando un fuerte abrazo y un beso. _

_Cuidense, bye. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo V.<strong>_

_**Rey. **_

—¿Traicion?— Pregunto Sasuke, anonadado por las palabras plasmadas en ese trozo de papel.— Mi padre e Itachi…¿pagaron su traición?— No podía procesar esa sarta de mentiras, aquello si era algo que no dejaría pasar por alto.— Ahora auto proclama Salitrium como parte de sus tierras.— Todos sus consejeros lo acompañaron en su silencio.— Obito…Llama a los abanderados.—

— ¿Todos? Mi señor. — Pregunto fingiendo inseguridad ante la orden de su rey.

—Todo aquel que le fue fiel a mi padre…aquel que me será fiel a mí. No me quedare de brazos cruzados. — Espeto Sasuke. Uno a uno fueron abandonando la sala, dejando al rey con la soledad para liderar con sus problemas. Sakura rompió ese hilo entre el temor y la inseguridad.

Tomo asiento a su lado, posando sus orbes esmeraldas sobre aquel rostro que antes, se encontraba rígido, pero ahora detonaba miedo. Con temor, coloco una mano sobre su hombro, esperaba a que el chico terminara con ese contacto pero no fue así.

—Estoy aterrado. — Confeso, alzando su mirada y topándose de inmediato con la de Sakura. Llego en el momento indicado, cuando más la necesitaba, la única persona que deseaba ver en esos momentos.

—Es normal. — Intento tranquilizarlo, luchar contra sus miedos, terminar con sus sufrimientos. — ¿Te iras?— Pregunto, después del abominable silencio que reinaba en la habitación.

—No tengo otra opción. — Murmuro. — Debo estar en la vanguardia. — Siempre se preparó para afrontar problemáticas de gran magnitud. El estar preparado no quería decir que se sentía listo para formar estrategias de batalla, marchar al frente de sus hombres o incluso liderar un ejército.

Sakura entrelazo sus manos, busco su mirada con desespero.

—Todo el pueblo confía en ti, cada uno de esos soldados que lideraras, confían ciegamente en ti, tu madre cree en ti…así como yo confió plenamente en que ganaras esas batallas y alzaras el nombre de tu casa en alto.— Sus palabras eran reconfortantes, hacían despertar cierta confianza en el que creía perdida.

—Mi padre…se encargó de otorgarme la educación necesaria para convertirme en un gran hombre. — Conto, aun sin apartar su mirada de la de Sakura. — A comparación de Itachi, él era el rey prometido. Cuando ambos murieron, todo mi mundo de derrumbo poco a poco. — Era impresionante la confianza que existía entre ambos, aquello decía que ya no eran unos desconocidos, comenzaban a tejer sus propios lazos.— Pensé que cuando llegara este momento tendría las estrategias perfectas, terminaría con estas batallas en cuestión de días.— Musito.— Que ingenuo era.— Murmuro.— Ahora me siento como un niño aterrado, sin escapatoria alguna.—

—Una carga pesada para unos brazos ligeros. —Susurro Sakura. — Creo que tanto como tú y yo no estamos preparados para tal tipo de responsabilidades, pero, deberíamos intentar realizarlas, tal vez, hagamos de esto algo bueno, solo necesitamos paciencia…No deberías preocuparte por estar aterrado, es el único momento en el que se puede ser valiente. — Le dedico una sonrisa llena de sinceridad.

Medito durante algunos minutos, necesitaba estar en silencio, escuchar un rato a sus pensamientos. Por alguna extraña razón el tener a Sakura ahí fue de gran ayuda para Sasuke.

—Creo que estas consiente sobre lo que aconteciera después de mi partida ¿no es así?— Sakura se mentalizaba día a día, en que tarde o temprano los problemas del reino caerían sobre ella, adentrándose en el papel de reina regente.

—Si. — Murmuro. — Pero como lo he dicho antes…todo esto es nuevo para mí. No conozco nada sobre el tema de regimiento gubernamental…demasiado poder que no podre controlar ¿Aun crees que soy la persona indicada para esto?— Pregunto Sakura después de meditar durante un largo rato.

—Tú eres mi esposa. — Fue la única respuesta que le ofreció antes de ponerse de pie, guardar silencio y caminar hacia una amplia mesa de madera, donde podía encontrarse un enorme mapa y las posiciones de cada uno de sus enemigos. Sakura, no demoro en hacerle compañía.

Observo el mapa con cautela, las decisiones del pelinegro le parecían arriesgadas.

— ¿Estás seguro de esto?— Pregunto, sin apartar la mirada del mapa, observando uno a uno las posiciones de los demás ejércitos.

—No. — Respondió Sasuke firmemente.

—Es peligroso. — Agrego la peligrosa.

—Asediaríamos su fuente principal de oro, el lugar donde se forman sus soldados, le arrebataríamos todo a Kaguya. — Espeto Sasuke.

— ¿Por qué estas contándome todo esto?— Le pregunto de manera directa sin desviar el tema sobre las tácticas de combate.

—Tienes una mente brillante y las mejores habilidades analíticas. — Espeto. Sakura se mantuvo pensativa, analizando el mapa con cautela. —

— ¿Cuentas con más hombres?— Pregunto, seriamente.

—Si Uzumaki Naruto decide unirse a mí…podre asediar el lugar sin complicaciones. —

—No es una mala estrategia al contrario es magnífica, pero arriesgada. — Por alguna extraña razón el saber que Sasuke se iría de su lado durante mucho tiempo, estrujaba su corazón, le hacía sentir triste, preocupada.

—Podre sobrellevar esto, no importa la causa, vengare a mi hermano como se lo jure a mi padre, diente por diente ojo por ojo es esto. — Cerró un puño, apretándolo con todas sus fuerzas, conteniendo su ira.

— ¿Qué harás cuando ganes la batalla?— Pregunto Sakura. —

—No estoy interesado en quedarme con el trono de Arcea. — Sus intenciones se centraban en la venganza, terminar con todos aquellos que atentaron contra la vida de su padre y hermano.

—Sasuke. — Llamo Sakura. — ¿Qué es lo que realmente deseas?— Pregunto. — ¿Por qué sacrificar la vida de tantos hombres por un interés tan egoísta como la venganza?—

—No puedes entender nada acerca de esto ¿Qué sabes tú de lo que realmente deseo? Ni siquiera conoces lo que es el dolor. Creciste en un mundo rodeado por flores, alejada de la realidad. —

— ¿Realmente crees eso de mí?— Pregunto, ofendida. No era la primera vez que la menospreciaba de tal manera. — Mi rey…usted no sabe nada acerca de mí. — Espeto. — Hace años sucedió algo que me marcaria de por vida…Un día, jugueteando entre las lagunas de Esa…una de mis amigas cayó al agua…al ser incapaz de salvarla uno de los sirvientes se aproximó a mí, solo para ayudarla. Ella no respondía, aquel hombre al que una vez le temí, coloco sus manos sobre su pecho, realizando un movimiento extraño, devolviéndole la vida. Desde ese instante decidí no ser una chica que prefería asistir a bailes…decidí ayudar a las personas…Antes de casarme contigo tenía un sueño. — Dijo. De inmediato se puso de pie, dispuesta a abandonar la habitación. Sasuke, clavo sus orbes negras sobre el suelo, cada día intentaba hacer un esfuerzo para acercarse a Sakura, pero sentía que la alejaba cada vez más y más. No deseaba crear un vínculo, no deseaba ponerla en situaciones peligrosas, solamente deseaba protegerla.

—Sakura. — Llamo Sasuke, defendiéndola, no dijo una palabra más, simplemente se acercó a besarla, disfrutar de ella antes de que el destino cambiara el curso de sus vidas, antes de perderla.

—O—

Hacia un mes que la vida de Ha runo Sakura había cambiado, su mundo estaba llena de sorpresas, pero la más impresionante era Uchiha Sasuke, aquel hombre al que cada mañana despertaba a su lado, ese chico que comandaba un ejército sin conocimiento alguno, aquel muchacho que era tan frio como la nieve pero por dentro era distinto. No podía descifrarlo, por más que intentaba buscar algo en el solo lograba perderse en su mirada.

Terminaba de escribir la carta, esperaba conseguir aliados para el ejército de Sasuke. Sus tareas como reina regente comenzaron antes de lo previsto.

—Envié esto al rey de Tabica…Uzumaki Naruto. — Ordeno a uno de sus sirvientes. La despedida que tanto evitaban, se posaba frente a sus narices, sin tener otro remedio más que tomar la espada y luchar por sus cometidos.

—Una despedida cuando comenzábamos a darnos la bienvenida. — Murmuro Sakura, ocultando detrás de esa sonrisa un mar de sentimientos.

—Hn. — Murmuro Sasuke.

—Prométeme que vas a regresar sano y salvo, es lo único que puedo pedirte. — Sasuke no sabía si eso se trataba de una súplica o una orden.

—Lo hare. — Susurro, segundos después arribo Mikoto, abrazo a su hijo con fuerza, deseaba mantenerlo a su lado, impedirle macharse al campo de batalla. Perdió a su esposo, vio morir a su primogénito y ahora veía partir a su hijo pequeño.

—Regresaras sano y salvo. — Ordeno. — Demuéstrales el dolor de perder a una persona que amas. — Susurrar—

—Si. — Espeto Sasuke. — Cuida de Sakura. — Murmuro. — Ayúdale en los asunto del reino, te necesitara. — Mikoto sonrió, Sasuke no quería alejarse de la peli rosa, ansiaba quedarse a su lado, le sería difícil irse de su lado cuando las cosas comenzaban a ir por un buen camino.

—Estará bien…es una chica fuerte, podrá sobrellevar todo esto, solo prométele que regresaras, sano y salvo. No importa lo que pase, regresaras con vida. — Murmuro Mikoto, secando las lágrimas que minutos antes habían brotado como una fuente.

Antes de subir a su caballo, Sakura lo detuvo.

—Antes creía que esto me protegería de todo mal, hasta la fecha lo ha hecho. Pero es momento en que tú lo tengas, lo necesitaras más que yo en estas situaciones. — Espeto, dedicándole una sonrisa que detonaba solo tristeza. Coloco el collar alrededor de su cuello, una muestra clara de renuncia a todo lo que ella fue, ahora le entregaba esa pieza, una parte importante de ella.

Sasuke no le agradeció, simplemente no estaba en su naturaleza ser un hombre cálido, Sakura lo comprendía.

El pelinegro subió a su caballo, tomo su yelmo para proteger su cabeza y marcho al frente de sus tropas, adentrándose en el campo de batalla, donde solo uno vencería, donde solo uno regresaría a casa con la victoria.

Al verlo marchar su corazón se quebrantaba pedazo a pedazo, rezaba a los dioses para que lo protegieran, quería tener a Sasuke devuelta con ella.

—O—

Las flechas caían como las gotas de lluvia que los acompañaba en ese preciso momento, silbaban por encima de los paleteos, chocaban contra las rocas o algún desafortunado que se interponía en su trayectoria.

El terreno no parecía favorable, la tierra era casi negra, así como los ríos que atravesaban el valle. La vegetación se tornaba de colores amarillentos y marrones, como si estuviera muriendo. Apenas y había árboles en los cuales ocultarse, protegerse de ser heridos o en los peores casos, perder la vida. Inclusive el viento tenía miedo de aparecer ahí.

Sasuke sostenía con firmeza ese pesado escudo. Llevaba ahí por lo menos 15 minutos, mientras la emboscada de flechas no dejaba de caer una a una. Espero, paciente, confiaba en la resistencia de sus soldados.

Nadie respondía a las flechas enemigas, solo, esperaban, protegiendo su vida con un enorme escudo de hierro.

—Mi señor. — Llamo uno de los soldados, arrastrándose para no ser herido por una flecha. — ¿Es prudente atacar en estos momentos?— Pregunto, agitado, intentando recuperar la compostura.

—No. — Espeto el Uchiha. Utilizaría el contra ataque, la mejor manera de terminar con el enemigo apresurado que los asediaba. — ¡Arqueros! — Llamo, preparándose para lanzar su primer ataque. — ¡Fuego!— Una nube de flechas desato su furia contra los enemigos, matando a la mayoría de ellos al instante o hiriéndolos. Sasuke ordeno que otra ronda de flechas fuera lanzadas, el combate cuerpo a cuerpo comenzaba.

Corría por el campo de batalla, dando tajos con la espada, apuñalando, ensartando, degollando, arrancando vidas. La noción del tiempo se perdía en tales circunstancias. Comenzaron cuando los últimos rayos del sol se ocultaron detrás de las montañas. Salían de nuevo avisando el nuevo día.

Para su fortuna, la victoria lo acompaño ese día, provocando la huida de sus enemigos. Algunos soldados montaron tiendas, donde podrían descansar después de la larga batalla, otros se encargaban de contar las bajas y algunas mujeres de curar las heridas de los guerreros.

La armadura era demasiado pesada para su cuerpo. Remojo sus manos, desapareciendo todo rastro de sangre en ellas. Acaricio el collar que días antes Sakura le entrego.

— ¡Demonios!— Exclamo con evidente frustración, como deseaba tenerla a su lado, escuchar su dulce voz, acariciar su cuerpo desnudo, escuchar sus palabras de aliento, la deseaba a ella. Sería un proceso difícil de sobrellevar.

—O—

_Thadica._

—Señor. — Llamo uno de los sirvientes, apresurado, con un papel arrugado entre sus manos, el sudor resbalaba por su frente, sus ojos detonaban preocupación. — Noticias desde Salitrium. — El joven rey no titubeo, tomo la hoja. Sus ojos azules se movían rápidamente entre cada línea.

—Llama a los abanderados. — Ordeno. — Uchiha Sasuke nos necesita. — Espeto.

— ¿A cada uno de ellos?— Pregunto, anonadado por las ordenes de su rey.

—A cada uno de ellos. — Espeto. — Nos uniremos a Salitrium, como en los viejos tiempos. No dejare a mi amigo liderar con todo esto el solo. — Musito, con voz fuerte.

—O—

Una doncella trenzaba el cabello de la peli rosa, aquella chica provenía de un lugar más lejano que Esca.

Se mantuvieron en silencio durante unos cuantos segundos. El mando de la doncella se posó en uno de sus senos, sin la mínima intención de morbosidad.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?— Pregunto Sakura, confundida y molesta a la vez.

— ¿Hace cuánto que no sangra, mi señora?— Sakura se quedó estática, realizando las cuentas necesarias para salir de su duda. — Su cuerpo cambia. — Un recuerdo en particular invadió su memoria.

— _¿Estas nerviosa?_— _Pregunto, inseguro de continuar con el acto, mirándola, perdiéndose dentro de sus orbes color esmeralda. _

—_No. — Le dedico una sonrisa. — ¿Y tú?— Sasuke negó. La peli rosa busco sus labios de nueva cuenta. Un dolor se instaló en su interior. El pelinegro se detuvo durante algunos segundos, Sakura debía adaptarse a él. _

— ¿Aun no está segura?— Pregunto.

—No. — Murmuro Sakura. No podía negar las veces que hicieron el amor, pero creía imposible estar embarazada cuando se encargó de beber él te de Ruta graveolens, solo para prevenir un embarazo.

Aquello sí que metía a Sakura en otro problemática que debería afrontar ella sola al no estar Sasuke ahí presente.

Continuara.


	7. Capitulo VI: La luz en la obscuridad

_**Capitulo VI.**_

_**La luz en la obscuridad. **_

_Miraba con atención su extraño cabello. Lo llevaba suelto, cayendo como la lluvia por su espalda. Le gustaba apreciarla de esa manera, su olor a lavanda embriagaba sus sentidos. _

—_Sasuke. — Llamo. Su voz le producía una profunda calma, apaciguaba todos sus males. Se aproximó a ella, lentamente, sus deseos por sentir la piel suave y nívea de Sakura eran enormes. — Sasuke. — Pronuncio de nueva cuenta. _

_Relucía en medio del bosque, yacía sentada sobre la fría nieve, como una solitaria flor que se enfrentaba al invierno. _

_Camino, a paso lento, por alguna extraña razón no podía acercarse y cuando lo hizo, el sueño se tornó en pesadilla. _

—_Ayúdame. — Suplico. Sus ojos solo detonaban tristeza, sus manos teñidas de sangre, mientras la nieve se teñía de un color carmesí a causa del líquido. _

—_Sakura. — Ahora el la llamaba, suplicaba su presencia, rogaba por que no se apartara de su lado. — Sakura. — Dijo en un tono apenas audible para él. _

—O—

Sakura caminaba de un lado a otro por la enorme habitación, los nervios le acompañaban en todo momento, incluso ella misma comenzaba a marearse.

—No puede ser. — Susurro. — Esto no puede ser posible. — Deseaba tranquilizarse, aquello no le era una gran ayuda. Hacia las cuentas en su cabeza, no había duda alguna. Desde el momento en que se plantó la duda en su cerebro decidió esperar, que el tiempo hablara por si solo…Exactamente 2 meses habían pasado desde la partida de Sasuke y uno desde la última vez que se entregaron en cuerpo y alma.

Desde la partida de Sasuke sentía que algo le hacía falta, su simple presencia hacía de Salitrium un lugar más cálido.

Mikoto se adentró en la habitación, la gran incertidumbre invadía su cuerpo al igual que la peli rosa. Le dedico una sonrisa y tomo asiento en una silla, invitándole a contar todo aquello que la aprisionaba.

— ¿Estas segura?— Cuestión la matriarca de los Uchiha. Sakura asintió, mientras las lágrimas recorrían todo su rostro, dejando un rastro húmedo. — ¿Cuánto tiempo?— Pregunto, tomando las manos de Sakura.

—Dos meses…tal vez más. — Musito, parecía no estar contenta con la gran noticia, llevaba a un príncipe o princesa en su interior.

—No tienes por qué estar triste, niña. — Sentía el apoyo de Mikoto, remplazaba la figura maternal que dejo en Esca, su antiguo hogar. — Son ciclos, nadie puede rehusarse a ellos. —

—Lo se. — Susurro. — Aun es impresionante para mi…—Le confeso. — ¿Es normal que lo extrañe terriblemente?— Pregunto. Mikoto sonrió, alguna vez paso por eso, hace muchos años, pero los sentimientos estaban a flor de piel. —

— ¿Sientes que no deberías extrañarlo?— Respondió Mikoto.

—No quiero que nadie se entere de esto. — Suplico. — Sé que, en algunos meses, comenzara a notarse y no poder ocultarlo. —

—Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. — Replico. Todo era nuevo para ella. Siempre miro al mundo desde su torre de marfil, no conocía el peligro hasta el momento en que Sasuke se retiró a librar las batallas necesarias para mantener a salvo su reino.

Todos los síntomas que le invadían se tornaban incomodos, su temperatura aumento, las náuseas eran su fiel acompañante, día y noche.

Buscaba las palabras adecuadas para plasmarlas en una carta. Creía que debía viajar hacia el campo de batalla y darle la noticia al pelinegro.

—Tengo que ir con Sasuke. — Interrumpió, rompiendo con el abrupto silencio. — Debo darle la noticia en persona. — Sentencio. No habría poder humano que le hiciera cambiar de opinión a la peli rosa.

—No poder detenerte. — Murmuro Mikoto, consiente de los peligros que podría pasar Sakura de camino al campo de batalla. —

—Si no lo hago yo ¿Quién más lo hará?— Respondió, acariciando su vientre con delicadeza, sin poder creer que una vida crecía en su interior. — Preparare mis cosas, partiré esta misma noche. —

—Es peligroso, poniéndote en la situación que te encuentras. — Le recordó. —

—No correré ningún riesgo. — Intento apaciguar las aguas. — Creo que estará feliz al enviarle noticias sobre la situación de Sasuke. — Mikoto asintió. —

—No iras solas. — Dijo. — Enviare a parte de mi guardia real contigo. — Sakura asintió, seria flexible con las órdenes de su suegra, la cual, solo buscaba su bienestar. — Ten mucho cuidado, niña. — Suplico de nueva cuenta, no quería que le sucediera algo malo. —

—Lo hare. — Sakura abandono la habitación. Sentía que se había desprendido de un enorme peso, sabía que Mikoto guardaría bien su secreto, confiaba ciegamente en ella. —

—O—

—Nuestro próximo objetivo es cruzar el monte. El ejército de la reina Kaguya avanza considerablemente. — Dijo Sasuke, señalando el mapa con la ubicación exacta de sus enemigos.

—Usted es de armas a tomar, joven halcón. — Replico uno de sus allegados. El pelinegro se hizo de varios apodos, pero sobre todo "halcón" ganado por su rapidez en el campo de batalla, territorial y defensor.

—Solamente estoy protegiendo nuestra tierra. — Sentencio. — Buscaremos las estrategias adecuadas, tomaremos el terreno y clima a nuestro favor. — Ordeno. Todos se quedaron estáticos, mirando con atención a la chica que se encontraba a espaldas del pelinegro.

—Mi señora. — Interrumpió uno de ellos, realizando una reverencia como lo marcaba el protocolo. Todos vestían pesadas armaduras, remplazaban a sus mujeres por otra acompañante, una fiel espada. —

—Lamento interrumpirlos de tal manera, mis señores. — Respondió Sakura con delicadeza y voz tenue. — Pero me gustaría solicitar un momento a solas con, mi señor, el rey. — Suplico.

— ¡Ya lo escucharon muchachos!— Exclamo el hombre que anteriormente había hablado. — También lo dice por ti, pez. — Espeto. — Bienvenida al frio abrazador, mi reina. — Sakura le dedico una sonrisa. Espero de manera paciente a que todos los ahí presentes se retiraran, para dejar solos a los reyes.

Sasuke la miro, ansiaba verla desde el momento en que se alejó de ella, los dioses sabían cuánto había rezado para llevarla hacia él. Se quedó estático, necesitaba apreciarla, sus mejillas adquieren un color rosado al igual que sus labios, tal vez era por las bajas temperaturas que asechaban el campamento. Sus ojos irradiaban luz y mantenían un brillo que nunca antes pudo ver.

Sakura no pudo contener más las ganas, así que lo abrazo, con fuerza, apegándolo a su cuerpo, pidiendo a gritos una respuesta de su parte. Para su sorpresa, Sasuke correspondió. Oculto su cabeza entre su hombro izquierdo, encontró el refugio, el cual estuvo buscando desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Veo que te encuentras bien. — Susurro, aun sin alejarse del. —

— ¿Por qué viniste aquí? Es un lugar peligroso, no puedes andar merodeando por ahí como si nada pasara. — Espeto, alejándose lentamente de ella. —

— ¿Planeas enviarme de regreso a Salitrium?— Cuestión, sosteniendo aquellas orbes negras que lograban ponerla nerviosa. —

—Lo haría, pero no puedo hacerlo. — Sasuke se resignó a las decisiones de su esposa. — Llego una carta, desde Thadica. — Conto Sasuke. —

— ¿Cuántos hombres tienes?— Pregunto Sakura, tomando asiento en un banco de madera, sin apartar su mirada de Sasuke.

—20,000. — Respondió. — Si llegara a presentarme frente a Kaguya y me rindiera ante ella…— Ni siquiera pudo terminar de dictar la oración. —

—Por supuesto que no. — Interrumpió la peli rosa. — Eres la única esperanza del reino. — Le recordó. — Toda la fe esta sobre ti, sobre el ejército. No podrías hacer algo de tal magnitud, simplemente no deberías ni pensarlo. Puedes derrotarla en el campo de batalla. —

— ¿Y si pierdo?— Pregunto. Conocía bien la respuesta, se negaba a que todo fuera de esa manera. —

—Si pierdes…—El silencio se posicionaba como su peor enemigo en esos momentos. — Tu madre muere, nosotros morimos. — Dijo.

—Creo que eso lo hace más simple. — Lanzo un suspiro. —

—Tal parece que si. — Agrego Sakura. — Sasuke desconocía el motivo por el cual Sakura aparecía ahí, algo muy grave tuvo que suceder para llevarla hacia él. Por más que Sakura deseara decirle los motivos por los cuales se encontraba ahí, no podía hacerlo.

Sasuke deseaba decirle cuando la había extrañado, pero necesitaba que la peli rosa se quedara en Salitrium, aquel no era un lugar para una dama, menos para la reina.

—Hace mucho frio. — Se quejó Sakura, posicionándose de nueva cuenta frente a Sasuke. Le era difícil alcanzarlo, el pelinegro era unos centímetros más alto que ella. — Te llevaste toda la calidez contigo. — Susurro, refugiándose en sus brazos como si fuera un templo. Sasuke sonrió, un gesto que Sakura no dejo pasar desapercibido. El pelinegro no era aquel joven frio que solo buscaba venganza, ya no más.

—No permitiré que alguien te haga daño. — Susurro. — No quiero perder a otra persona importante para mí. — Con esa confesión, Sakura se dio cuenta de algo importante: Tenía un lugar en el corazón de Sasuke. — Lamento la cama, no es igual a la de Salitrium. — Se disculpó. Como rey, gozaba de muchos privilegios, entre ellos, tener una tienda ambientada con otras comodidades.

—Es mejor que no dormir durante dos días. — Sentencio Sakura. — Sasuke. — Llamo, recordándole a su sueño de la noche anterior. — Debes regresar sano y salvo…—Murmuro. — Prometiste visitar Esca, conmigo. — Le recordó. — Mis padres estarán ansiosos de tenerte ahí…y conocer a su nieto. — Sasuke no dijo una palabra, se mantuvo de pie, intentando procesar las palabras de Sakura. —

— ¿Ahora?— Pregunto, distraído. — ¿Estas segura?— Había confusión en su mirada, mezclada con un poco de alegría.

— ¿Estas molesto conmigo?— Pregunto Sakura, al ver el semblante frio en el pelinegro.

— ¿Enojado?— Cuestiono. — Por supuesto que no. — Se puso en cuclillas, mirando directamente a los ojos a Sakura. — Eres mi reina. — Le encantaba escuchar la manera en que decía esas palabras. —

—Y ahora tengo a un principito o princesa creciendo dentro de mí. — Las lágrimas descendieron otra vez de aquellos ojos esmeralda. La alegría que sentía Sasuke en esos momentos no podía compararse con nada en el mundo, la luz brillaba entre las tinieblas.

— ¿Hace cuánto tiempo sabes de esto?— Pregunto. Necesitaba todas las noticias, quería compartir su alegría con todos. —

—Inmediatamente, después de tu partida. Al inicio, los síntomas no eran tan evidentes, después, tomaron fuerza. — Conto—

— ¿Cuánto tiempo?— Sus ojos negros desprendían un brillo, aún mantenía su postura fría, pero sus ojos revelaban los sentimientos del pelinegro.

—Dos meses y medio. — Musito. — Cree conveniente, venir a darte la noticia, no es algo que deba plasmarse en una carta. —

—Te agradezco que hayas tomado medidas de tal magnitud. — Agrego Sasuke. — Pero me sentiría más tranquilo si estuvieras en Salitrium. — Confeso. — En tu situación, las cosas cambian. —

—Lo sé, pero ahora puedes darte cuenta que no soy una dama convencional. — Dijo, poniéndose de pie y caminando por la tienda. —

—Lo se. — Repitió el Uchiha. — Llamare para que traigan un poco de comida para ti. — Murmuro. — Puedes descansar. —

— ¿No dormirás conmigo esta noche?— Pregunto, evitando que abandonara la tienda.

—Tengo asuntos pendientes que resolver. — Respondió. — Intentare finalizarlos lo antes posible. —

— ¿Lo prometes?— No cabía duda, Sasuke estaba rendido a los pies de su reina. —

—Lo prometo. — Sentencio, antes de abandonar la tienda.

—O—

_Thadica._

— ¿Realmente tienes que partir?— Su mujer lo acompañaba en cada momento, conocía los asuntos del reino, conocía todo sobre su marido. La chica de ojos aperlados sujetaba con fuerza el cuerpo de su esposo, no deseaba alejarse de él.

—Lo lamento, Hinata. — Musito el rubio. Su corazón se quebraba cada vez más en ese tedioso despedida. — Pero es mi deber como rey. —

—Tienes que ganar esa guerra. — No sonaba como una sugerencia, sino, como una orden. — Debes regresar con vida ¿entendido?—

—Lo juro. — Sus juramentos eran inquebrantables. Seco las lágrimas de su mujer. Desde su matrimonio, los lazos que habían formado eran inquebrantables. —

—No es tu deber como rey…sino, como persona, como mi esposo. No puedes dejarme sola, Caruto. —

—No lo hare. — Susurro entre sus labios. — No te dejare sola, luchare para proteger al reino, para protegerte a ti, para protegernos. Sasuke necesita mi ayuda. — Acaricio su suave rostro, seria difícil no verla en un largo tiempo. —

—Demuéstrales tu fuerza, véncelos en el campo de batalla. — Ordeno.

—Te amo, Hinata. — Susurro, abrazándola fuertemente, apegándola a él, aspirando su aroma, grabándolo en su memoria. —

—Y yo a ti, Naruto. — Se alejaron lentamente. Naruto camino hacia la nevé. El viaje que emprendería será largo y difícil.

—O—

—Sakura. — Llamo. Tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire. La vida regresaba a él, despertaba de esa tormentosa pesadilla. —

— ¿Qué sucede?— Pregunto, preocupada, posicionando una mano sobre el pecho de Sasuke, notando su agitada respiración y el rápido palpitar de su corazón. — Estoy aquí. — Seco el sudor de su frente y lo reconforto en sus brazos. — ¿Qué estabas soñando?— Sasuke se ocultó en su pecho desnudo, acaricio su vientre, aun se mantenía plano, pero en pocos meses se abultaría. —

—Nada. — Susurro, no quería preocupar a Sakura. — Nada, solamente un mal sueño. — Contesto a la interrogante de su esposa. —

Los sueños se volvían un tormento constante. Sakura comenzó a cantar, algo muy conocido para él. Se rindió ante el sueño una vez más.

Sakura descendió su mirada hacia el rostro del pelinegro. Fuera de la tienda podía pelear valientemente contra soldados y cualquier adversidad, pero se rendía fácilmente ante el sueño. No tardo en acompañarlo nuevamente, el calor regresaba a ella.

—O—

—Ese mocoso está avanzando rápidamente. — Dijo, caminando de un lado a otro, sin importarle que su largo vestido se arrastrara al compás de las telas de su vestido. — Necesito sacarlos del mapa a como dé lugar. —

—Estoy a sus órdenes.— Sentencio un hombre de cabellos negros que alguna vez perteneció al clan Uchiha, un renegado de la ciudad de Salitrium que solo deseaba tomar venganza contra el pueblo que le dio la espalda.—

—Debemos idear algo. Todos los pueblos deben rendirse ante mi poder. — Musito. — Necesito algo para gobernarlos a todos, para encontrarlos, atraerlos y arrastrarlos a las tinieblas. Encárgate de terminar con ese moco. — Ordeno. —

—Sus deseos son órdenes, su majestad. —

**Continuara**


	8. Capitulo VII: El amor en los tiempos

_**¡Me sorprende el número de follow y favoritos que tiene esta historia! Pueden ser pocos, pero para mí son realmente importantes, no tengo nada más que agradecerles de todo corazón. **_

_**Lamento mi inminente salida, solo tengo una explicación para esto "Exámenes" Pero ahora estoy de regreso con el capítulo No. 7 de esa historia. **_

_**Muchísimas gracias por tomar parte de su tiempo para leer y comentar :D **_

_**Ojala y este capítulo sea de su agrado. **_

_**Sin más, me despido. **_

_**Cuídense, disfruten la lectura, les mando un fuerte abrazo.**_

_**Bye. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo VII. <strong>_

_**El amor en los tiempos de guerra.**_

El agua tranquilizaba su cuerpo, lo desprendia de la tensión. Rápidamente se tornó de un color grisáceo, mezclado con carmín. Coloco un trapo húmedo sobre su rostro, realmente ansiaba de un momento así.

Aromas como menta y violetas invadía la tienda, sofocándolo con el vapor que desprendía la tina. Las delicadas manos de Sakura recorrían su pecho, acariciaban, miraba con curiosidad los moretones que adornaban la blanquecina piel de Sasuke, causados por diversos golpes.

Sasuke disfrutaba las caricias de la peli rosa, le hacían relajarse, entrar a una zona de confort, tranquilidad, donde la paz reinaba.

Momentos íntimos como ese, perdurarían en sus memorias por siempre. Los lazos que tejían se volvían cada vez más fuertes, nunca se doblegarían y nunca se romperían.

— ¿Has pensado un nombre?— Pregunto Sasuke, rompiendo con el silencio que les acompañaba.

—Sí, pero no estoy muy segura al respecto. — Respondió Sakura, prosiguiendo con su labor. —

— ¿Cuáles son?— Cuestión de nueva cuenta, posando sus orbes negras sobre los ojos esmeralda de Sakura.

—Si es niño, me gustaría que se llamara Kalyan, significa grandeza. — Sentencio. Sasuke repitió el nombre del pequeño varias veces en su mente "Kalyan Uchiha" Le gustaba, un nombre digno para un futuro guerrero. — ¿Qué dices?— Pregunto.

—Hn. — Respondió con su característico monosílabo.

—Y si se trata de una pequeña princesa…Renai es el indicado. — Esbozo una enorme sonrisa, su madre, le hablo acerca del tema, como futura reina su deber era proveerle un heredero al trono lo más rápido posible.

—Renai Uchiha. — Pensó Sasuke, un nombre para una princesa, si todo marchaba bien en algunos meses, conocería la dicha de convertirse en padre. Sakura no podía otorgarle nada más que felicidad.

—O—

La peli rosa ayudaba a las mujeres que se encontraban en el campamento, ellas, se encargaban de curar a los heridos, proveerles agua, vino y comida.

Caminaba de un lado a otro por la tienda. Algunas, le dedicaban miradas llenas de rencor, furia y odio contenidos, realizando comentarios ofensivos hacia su persona.

—Sera la perdición del rey. —

—Ni que lo digas. Tiene una maldición, arrastrara al reino hacia el infierno. — Sakura no prestaba demasiada atención a las charlas negativas que se mantenían en su presencia.

—Mi señora. — Interrumpió una joven dama. — Es un placer tenerla aquí con nosotras. — Saludo de manera amable, realizando una reverencia como parte del protocolo.

—Lamento causar molestias aquí.— Respondió Sakura, encogiéndose de hombros y dedicándole una sonrisa tímida a la chica.— Simplemente quería salir de la tienda del rey, dice que el campo de batalla no es para una dama.— Conto.— Pero no soy una dama convencional.— La chica no pudo estar más de acuerdo con el comentario de su reina.

—El rey debe tener presente eso. — Espeto. — ¿Qué es lo que está preparando?— Pregunto, curiosa, mirando la mezcla que realizaba con tanta dedicación la reina.

— ¿Te refieres a esto?— Respondió Sakura. — Es la mezcla de un té para apaciguar el dolor, muy conocido en Esca. — Murmuro. — No causa efectos secundarios como lo hace _Daphne_. —

—Me sorprende su conocimiento. Su majestad ¿puedo preguntarle de donde es que usted sabe tanto?— Sakura sonrió.

—Me gusta ayudar a las personas, se un poco sobre los métodos curativos, no solamente en hierbas, también he estudiado sobre síntomas, enfermedades y todo esto que nos asecha. — Espeto. —

—O—

—Como siempre, me mantendré en la vanguardia. Utilizare un grupo conformado por 1000 hombres. Necesito a un valiente guerrero que los incite a luchar. — Sasuke posaba sus ojos negros sobre el mapa, examinándolo una y otra y otra vez. Como si este les diera las respuestas a todas sus interrogantes. Nadie en la tienda podía negar que el Uchiha menor era un estratega excepcional, inclusive se decía que superaba a su hermano y padre.

—No tardaran en llegar. El ejército contrario tendrá una estrategia clara y concisa para eliminarnos. — Musito un hombre en tono pesimista.

—Esa es la razón por la cual necesito a 1000 hombres. — Respondió Sasuke, con tono fuerte como el mismísimo hierro. —

— ¿Ha pensado unirse a los Senju?— Si las miradas tuvieran el poder de asesinar a la gente, la de Sasuke, habría terminado con la vida de todos los ahí presentes.

—No. No pienso hacerlo. Le dieron la espalda a mi pueblo cuando más lo necesitábamos. Pueden pudrirse en el infierno. — Dijo entre dientes. — Necesito la guardia de 50 hombres. Llevaran a Sakura al bosque. — Ordeno. — Se encargaran de protegerla. — Cambio el tema de manera rotunda.

—O—

Escuchaba con claridad el correr del rio sobre un lecho rocoso, los caballos relinchando, aplastando con sus patas la naturaleza muerta, algunos hombres realizaban bromas nerviosas, Sakura, solo escuchaba aquello como sonidos ahogados.

Su guardia se conformaba por 50 hombres leales a su marido, dispuestos a sacrificar su vida para el bienestar de la peli rosa.

Estrujaba con fuerza las riendas del caballo. El gélido aire chocaba con sus mejillas, ondeaba su cabello a los mismos compas, la luna iluminaba con intensidad el claro donde se resguardaba.

—Pronto llegara, mi señora. — Palabras de aliento, un impulso a mantener vivía la esperanza en su interior. Se perderían muchas vidas esa noche, tal vez la de muchos soldados…la de Sasuke o incluso la de ella.

—Tiempo al tiempo. — Sentencio Sakura en un susurro. El sonido de los arboles la tranquilizaba. Acaricio su vientre con temor, anhelaba con toda su alma ver a Sasuke sano y salvo. Llevaba ahí toda la noche, pronto, aparecería el sol, dejando al descubierto los errores realizados a la luz de la luna.

Escuchaba con claridad la batalla, el sonido de las lanzas, el chocar de las espadas, gritos de batalla y dolor. Su corazón palpitaba más rápido de lo normal. No podía negarse que la reina tenía miedo.

Resonaron los cascos de los caballos en un eco sonoro, inundando en lugar, activando los sentidos de alerta de los ahí presentes, desenvainaron sus espadas otros sujetaron con fuerza sus lanzas, rodeando firmemente a la peli rosa.

Sakura se percató de la presencia del ejército de Sasuke, sus estandartes se movían al compás de la brisa matutina. Busco entre los rostros a Sasuke, no había rastro alguno, había desaparecido como la larga noche.

Había hombres por doquier, sucios, algunos poseían heridas, otros con armaduras magulladas por los golpes recibidos en la batalla, reían y bromeaban, lanzaban suspiros, sollozaban por la muerte de algún compañero. Se paralizaron al ver a la chica de hebras rosas frente a ellos.

— ¿Dónde está?— Cuestión de manera demandante, en forma de orden, deseaba saber el paradero de su esposo, ninguno tuvo el valor de contestar a la pregunta. — ¿Dónde está?— Pregunto de nueva cuenta, esta vez, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir. Los pasos lentos de Sasuke rompieron con el silencio, de inmediato, bajo del caballo y corrió hacia el para abrazarlo con fuerza.

Su rostro tenia manchas de tierra, sangre y sudor mezclados. Sus ojos esmeraldas se posaron sobre una parte de su brazo, la cual, estaba teñida de rojo carmín.

— ¿Estas herido?— Su preocupación era más que evidente. Sasuke, negó, solamente era sangre enemiga.

—Diles a todos que regresen al campamento. — Susurro el pelinegro a uno de sus más fieles acompañantes.

— ¡Todos!— Llamo su atención en un estruendoso grito. — ¡Regresen al campamento, son órdenes del rey!— La voz del Uchiha apenas era audible para Sakura, dar órdenes a gritos dejaba consecuencias en el cuerpo del rey halcón.

La peli rosa se alejó lentamente de él, aprecio su rostro, perfectamente enmarcado por los mechones negros que caían sobre su frente, facciones finas, esos orbes negros que penetraban su interior en busca de su alma o tal vez de algo más.

Sasuke solo encontraba el refugio necesario en los brazos de Sakura. Con la mirada indico que partieran hacia la tienda. Ambos se adentraron en esta, Sasuke dejo el yelmo sobre una pequeña mesita de madera, se despojó poco a poco de las partes más pesadas de su armadura. Lanzo un largo suspiro, sirvió un poco de vino y lo bebió de golpe.

—Esto es un acto suicida, Sasuke. — Espeto Sakura, mirando con atención cada pieza en el mapa, cada ubicación. — ¿Estás seguro de esto?—

—Aun no…debo conseguir aliados fuertes, con los cuales pueda llegar a derrotar a Kaguya…y conquistar su reino. — Conto.

—Lo único que se encuentra entre el castillo y tu ejército, es el mar. — Señalo. — ¿Cómo piensas asediarlo?— Pregunto. — Si llega a enviar refuerzos desde la capital…terminarían muertos. — Sentencio.

—Solo con un ejército lo bastante poderoso podre derrotarla. — Musito. Sería imposible persuadirlo a abandonar la lucha, peleaba por vengar a su padre y hermano, salvar su tierra, proteger sus vidas. Sasuke encontró en la mirada de Sakura reproche y preocupación, se acercó a ella y coloco una mano en su vientre. No era un hombre cariñoso, al contrario, solamente tenía pequeñas muestras de afecto con su esposa cuando se encontraban en esa tienda fuera de ella tomaba la postura de un rey. — No lo hago solo por la venganza. — Susurro. — Lo hago por nosotros…si pierdo en el campo de batalla, mis soldados mueren…mi madre muere, nosotros, morimos. — Sentencio con voz grave. —

—Eso lo hace más razonable. — Sonrió de manera nerviosa. Habían tenido esa charla no solo una vez, sino, incontables. Sakura no pudo resistirlo más. Rodeo su nuca con sus delgados brazos, lo miro y acerco sus labios contra los suyos, rozándolos en un apasionado beso.

—Mi señor. — Interrumpió un soldado, su incomodidad era evidente al ver al rey y reina en un momento tan íntimo. —

— ¿Ahora que sucede?— Pregunto Sasuke con evidente frustración. —

—El rey…—Titubeo. — El rey de Thadica ha llegado. — Sasuke se alejó rápidamente de la peli rosa, camino con rapidez a las afueras de la tienda. Era cierto, Uzumaki Naruto se posaba frente a sus narices, como una súplica del cielo. Monto su caballo y cabalgo para encontrarse con el rubio. Se miraron durante largos segundos, la rivalidad que existía entre ellos se remontaba cuando ambos solo eran unos niños, esta vez, dejarían todo eso de lado, se unirían para luchar contra el enemigo.

—Naruto. — Llamo sin título alguno, como los viejos amigos que eran.

—Sasuke. — Respondió el rubio, sujetando con fuerza las riendas de su caballo. — Hace tiempo que nos veíamos. — Le recordó.

—Hn. — Respondió Sasuke. — Vayamos a la tienda, que tus hombres se instalen. — Naruto siguió las órdenes del pelinegro, para después, partir hacia la tienda del rey. No charlarían sobre sus vidas, al contrario, hablarían de estrategias de guerra, sus roles habían cambiado drásticamente. Sakura yacía sentada sobre el borde de la cama, se puso de pie al ver como ambos chicos ingresaban al lugar.

—Ella es mi esposa, Sakura. — La susodicha se aproximó hacia el rubio, realizo una reverencia cordial, con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro. —

—Mi señor. — Saludo.

—Mi señora. — Devolvió una respuesta inmediata, tomando su cálida mano y depositando un beso sobre esta.

—Debió ser un largo viaje, el transcurso de Thadica hacia aquí debió llevarle al menos una semana de viaje ¿no es así?— Cuestiono.

—Ni lo diga, nos enfrentamos a muchas adversidades en el camino, pero nada que pudiera detenernos. Acudimos a su llamado de ayuda. —

—Comprendo todo. — Susurro Sasuke. — Comenzaba a preguntarme el porqué de tu presencia, nunca la solicite. — Espeto.

—No tienes por qué molestarte con Sakura.— Sentencio Naruto, al notar como miraba a la peli rosa.— Simplemente cumplía sus deberes como una reina.— Murmuro.— Además, necesitas mi ayuda tanto como yo necesito la tuya.—

— ¿Y con eso podremos derrotar a Kaguya? Por favor Naruto, estamos pelando una guerra, no jugando en una. — La tensión entre ambos era más que notoria.

—Lo sé, rece tantas veces para que este día no llegara, pero parecía inevitable. No eres el único rey que está pasando por situaciones complejas. Thadica se encuentra en peligro tanto como Salitrium. Kaguya intento asediarlo no hace más de un mes. — Conto. — Perdí a unos cuantos soldados, causó estragos en los barrios bajos. —

—Esta situación va más allá de nuestros límites. — Agrego el pelinegro. — Kaguya aprovechara el contra golpe, su ejército se incrementa más y más. — Miraron el mapa como las incontables veces que lo habían hecho.

—Explotara todos los recursos necesarios para terminar con nosotros de una vez. Desea que nos rindamos ante ella, formando un nuevo mundo. — Sentencio. — Si perdemos…las causas por las que luchamos morirán con nosotros en el campo de batalla. — Dijo Naruto, preocupado por la alarmante situación. —

—Con tu ejército y el mío apenas somos 80,000 mil hombres, el ejército de la reina nos supera por 20,000. — Sentencio Sasuke.

—Un hombre de Thadica vale por diez del ejército de Kaguya. — Dijo Naruto, orgulloso de su proceder.

—Di eso en el campo de batalla. — Susurro Sasuke. — El enemigo utilizara garras y dientes para rendirnos ante ella. —

—Lo sé, es por eso que estoy aquí, solo para ayudarte. — Sentención el rubio, la confianza que ambos se proveían les sería de gran ayuda, tanto dentro como fuera. Sakura podría retirarse tranquilamente a Salitrium. — Mi reina, quiero hacer una petición solamente a usted. —

—Si está dentro de mis posibilidades la cumpliré con mucho gusto. — Respondió la oji-esmeralda.

—Me gustaría llevar a este joven a beber. Creo que necesita relajarse, festejar sus victorias. — Sakura miro de nueva cuenta a Sasuke, la mirada del pelinegro detonaba suplica, se sentía demasiado cansado para salir a festejar, solo deseaba pasar tiempo a lado de su bella esposa, acariciando su cuerpo desnudo, degustar sus labios una y otra vez.

—Por supuesto. — Respondió de manera sonriente, sin negarse a la petición del rubio.

—Vamos, Sasuke. — Lo tomo por el cuello y lo llevo a rastras hacia la zona del festejo.

—O—

Se escuchaban las bromas de algunos soldados, otros cantaban de alegría, creaban historias sobre el "joven halcón" honoraban su presencia. Ambos chicos se encontraban sentados uno frente al otro, bebiendo cerveza de un tarro.

—Es linda. — Interrumpió Naruto. Sasuke bebió otro sorbo.

—Hn. — Sentencio. No hablaría sobre Sakura.

—Lo entiendo… ¿matrimonio arreglado, no es así?— Naruto vivió la misma situación que Sasuke. No hacía mucho tiempo tuvo que casarse con Hinata Hyuga, una chica hermosa, llena de vida, proveniente de un pequeño pero poderoso pueblo llamado Thadias.— Pase lo mismo…ahora puedo decirte que Hinata se ha convertido en lo más importante de mi vida.— Sonrió.— ¿Amas a Sakura?—

—Aun no comprendo el significado de esa palabra. —Volvió a beber, Naruto lanzo un suspiro, conocía a Sasuke como la palma de su mano, no admitiría que quería a Sakura, era demasiado orgulloso para hacerlo.

Continuara.


	9. Capitulo VIII: Azul oscuro

_Como siempre, gracias por leer y comentar c: _

_No hare esto tedioso, intento responder todos sus review's c: son un motor para seguir adelante, puedo saber si la historia es de su agrado o no ñ.ñ _

_Sin más, espero se encuentren bien y que disfruten del capítulo. _

_Nos leemos en la próxima entrega, cuídense y bye 3 _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo VIII.<strong>_

_**Azul oscuro. **_

Naruto se ponía al tanto de las peticiones por parte de sus soldados. Por el momento, apenas comenzaba el día para el rey y reina de Salitrium.

—Su majestad. — Dijo un soldado, irrumpiendo en la tienda del rey, su pecho se elevaba de arriba hacia abajo por la agitación de la que era presa.

—Shh. — Hizo un ademan con la mano, después miro a Sakura, la cual, dormía profundamente a su lado. Ordeno a su solado que partiera, para poder cubrir su desnudez. Cubrió el cuerpo desnudo de la peli rosa y deposito un beso en su frente. Tomo algo sencillo para vestir, la ropa que utilizaba debajo de su armadura, coloco las botas y salió de la tienda, dispuesto a acudir a su llamado. — ¿Qué es lo que pasa?— Pregunto con voz fuerte, algo molesto por la interrupción.

—Su alteza. — Todos realizaron la debida reverencia. — Hace unas cuantas horas arribo un hombre. Solicita una audiencia con usted. —

—Hazlo pasar. — Ordeno. Los hombres abandonaron la tienda uno a uno, abriéndole paso a un extraño ser, piel pálida, ojos color ámbar con corte en las pupilas, marcas color purpura alrededor de estos, cabello negro y largo, el cual, llegaba hasta su cintura.

—Mi señor. — Saludo, esbozando una sonrisa siniestra. Tomo asiento frente al pelinegro.

— ¿Cuál es su nombre?— Pregunto, de manera demandante, ocupando su lugar como rey.

—Orochimaru. — Sentencio, sin decir una palabra más. — No tiene por qué desconfiar de mí, su alteza. Con todos los hombres que lo rodean, no podría poner su vida en peligro. —

—Habla. — Ordeno de nueva cuenta. — ¿Qué es lo que quieres?— Cuestiono.

—Poder. — Musito el hombre serpiente. — ¿Acaso no es lo que usted busca?—

—Y tú qué sabes sobre lo que estoy buscando. — Espeto el Uchiha, desafiante, no se dejaría convencer tan fácilmente.

—Todos buscan lo mismo, su propósito es destruir a Kaguya, pero si no posee el poder necesario no podrá hacerlo, quedara reducido a cenizas.— Dijo Orochimaru, mirando atentamente al joven Uchiha.— Su padre y hermano carecían de poder ¿Dónde están ahora?—

—Muertos. — Susurro Sasuke, impactado por los amplios conocimientos de Orochimaru.

—Muertos. — Repitió. — No creo que usted quiera ser merecedor del mismo destino. Es por esa razón que vengo ante usted, ofreciéndole mis servicios. —

— ¿Qué es lo que puedes ofrecerme? ¿Un ejército?— Pregunto Sasuke burlonamente.

—Algo más poderoso que la fuerza humana. — En un abrir y cerrar de ojos apareció detrás del pelinegro y de nuevo se posiciono en otro lado de la tienda.— Magia.— Sentencio.— Puedo hacerlo un conquistador, llevarlo a la victoria, darle poder.— Una oferta bastante tentadora para el Uchiha, la desesperación por ganar la guerra lo consumía poco a poco, cada vez más y más.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres a cambio? ¿Títulos, riqueza?— Conocía que nada en la vida era gratis, todo tenía su debido precio.

—No, no deseo cosas materiales. Deseo una victoria para el gran reino de Salitrium. Todo tiene un precio, lo sé, pero no estoy en busca de reconocimiento. — Sasuke lanzo un amplio suspiro no se rehusaría a tan tentadora oferta. Orochimaru acerco su mano a la de Sasuke, estrechándola, sellando un pacto. El hombre, esbozo otra sonrisa llena de maldad. Las alianzas que realizaba el pelinegro se pagarían caras.

—O—

Sakura terminaba de cepillar su cabello, lanzo un suspiro, camino hacia las afueras de la tienda en busca de Sasuke, hacía más de medio día que desconocía su paradero.

Su mirada se perdía entre las personas, un sentimiento extraño tomo lugar en su pecho, no se sentía bien. Sus ojos esmeraldas chocaron contra un color ámbar.

_Estaba perdida, no sabía dónde se encontraba, aquello parecía un enorme bosque cubierto ir finas capas de nieve, mientras los copos caían sobre sus mejillas y se derretían con el calor abrasador que desprendía su cuerpo. _

_A su lado, estaba Sasuke y frente ellos Mikoto, miles de preguntas invadieron su interior ¿Qué estaba haciendo Mikoto ahí? _

_Un rio de sangre teñía la blanquecina nieve. Parecía que la peor de las masacres se había llevado a cabo ahí. Se ocultó detrás de un árbol, el pánico comenzaba a apoderarse de ella, no deseaba ser escuchada y terminar de la misma manera que el cuerpo que yacía recostados sobre el suelo. _

_Sus ojos esmeraldas se abrieron tanto por la impresión. Sasuke se arrastraba hacia ella, sangrante, débilmente. _

—_Sakura. — Espeto de manera débil, un hombre de cabellos negros lo tomo por el cuello, atravesando con una daga su pecho. _

La impresión fue tanta que termino de rodillas en el suelo, su estómago se revolvió, tomo su vientre con fuerzas, alzo la mirada para ver a ese extraño hombre que le sonreía de manera arrogante.

No podían depositar confianza en ese hombre tan desagradable.

—Mi reina. — Dijo un solado, alarmado al ver la situación de la peli rosa. Le ayudo a ponerse de pie, encaminándola hacia la tienda.

Su semblante no se veía bien, la piel se Sakura se había tornado pálida, estaba temblorosa, intentaba procesar lo que minutos antes vio en los ojos de ese hombre.

—Sakura. — Irrumpió Sasuke, alarmado, tomo sus manos, poso sus orbes negras sobre las esmeraldas. — Estas fría. — Sentencio en un susurro audible para los dos. — ¿Qué fue lo que paso?— Pregunto. La peli rosa no respondía a nada, todo se escuchaba en la remota lejanía, como si se tratara de un sueño. — Sakura. — Llamo Sasuke, preocupándose más y más por el estado de su esposa.

— ¿Quién es ese hombre?— Pregunto Sakura. —

— ¿Cuál hombre? ¿De qué me estás hablando?— Respondió Sasuke, confundido por la respuesta de la Haruno.

—Ese hombre de cabellos negros y ojos ámbar…su mirada me hace recordar a las serpientes. — Susurro.

—Te refieres a Orochimaru. — Hablo Sasuke Las manos de Sakura se alejaron poco a poco de las suyas. — ¿Qué pasa con él?—

— ¿Forma parte de tus soldados?— Cuestiono Sakura, poniéndose de pie inmediatamente.

—Realice un pacto con él, me ayudara a terminar con Kaguya. — Sakura se quedó estática con la confesión de Sasuke. — ¿Qué es lo que sucede con el?— Con un movimiento brusco, le obligo a mirarlo, sabía que algo le sucedía a Sakura.

—No puedes confiar en él. — Dijo Sakura, valiente, sin importarte la respuesta de su marido.

—Sakura…es un gran aliado para mí. — Dijo Sasuke. No estaba dispuesto a discutir con ella, no sabía nada sobre los movimientos del reino y en momentos tan críticos como aquellos, no podía decirle en quien confiar y que no.

—Independientemente de que sea un gran aliado…no puedes confiar en el. — Su tono de voz se alzaba poco a poco, presa de la desesperación.

—No lo entiendes, Sakura. Dame una razón exacta para confiar o no en él. —

—Va a traicionarte. Puede verlo en su mirada, no está interesado en tu bienestar, Sasuke. —Musito. — Pude verlo…una visión….cuando menos lo pienses clavara una daga en tu corazón. —

—Yo no puedo confiar en tus paranoias. Crees que todo esto se trata de un simple juego, pero no es así. —

—Tú eres el que no puede entender, Sasuke. — Llevo una mano a su frente, comenzaba a marearse. — Va a traicionarte, terminara contigo y con todas las personas que se interpongan en su camino. — Espeto.

— ¡¿Tu que sabes de la guerra?! ¡Durante meses he visto morir a varias personas frente a mis ojos! ¡He sufrido como no tienes una idea! ¡Y luego llegas tú, como una maldita enfermedad, intentado matarme lentamente! ¡Yo no pedí esto, Sakura! ¡Ni siquiera quería estar contigo!— Grito. La discusión que tanto deseaba evitarse, detono como una bomba. — ¡Eres una maldita molestia!— Las palabras del pelinegro ya no podían causar ningún daño en ella, era como si vistiera una armadura.

— ¡Eres un rey!— Le recordó Sakura. — ¡Tus deberes cambiaron! ¡No puedes quedarte sentado ahí, sin hacer nada, confiando en cualquiera que te prometa poder! ¡¿Por qué no puedes entenderlo?! ¡Soy tu esposa, no soy tu hermano!— Exclamo. — ¡Me tomas como la causante de todo esto, lamento pagar esta deuda!— Seco sus lágrimas. — ¡Yo tampoco pedí esto, pero estoy adaptándome a las situaciones! ¿Por qué no puedes entender que me preocupo por ti?— Sasuke recargo ambas manos en la mesa, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, intentando no desatar su furia. Había subestimado a Sakura, no era la primera vez que lo hacía.

—Hice el pacto. — Espeto, lanzando un suspiro. — No puedes desconfiar de las personas solo por verlos…como dicen las personas, tú me llevaras a mi perdición. Me condene desde el momento en que me case contigo. — Sakura no podía soportar más, la tomaba como una molestia, un deber más, le planto una bofetada, volteando el rostro del Uchiha mientras el área afectada se tornaba de un color rosa. Los ojos negros de Sasuke detonaban furia, la tomo fuertemente de las muñecas causándole daño. — ¡Soy tu rey!— Le recordó. Una horda de personas rodeaba la tienda, llevaban escuchando la discusión desde el momento en que se alzaron las voces.

—Tú no eres mi rey…solo eres un idiota. — Sasuke no soportaría las ofensas hacia su persona, la tomo más fuerte, Sakura estrujo los ojos, comenzaba a doler. — Y una persona como tú, no tiene derecho a llamarse rey, solamente eres basura y nada más…— Sasuke dejo de sujetarla, empujándola. Sakura tambaleo y quedo tendida en el suelo.

— ¡Mírame a los ojos!— Ordeno. Se posiciono sobre ella. Sakura estaba temblando de miedo, Sasuke nunca le había alzado la voz con tal magnitud y furia. — ¡Di eso otra vez!—

—No hay nada más, no hay fortaleza que defender. — Susurro Sakura con voz temblorosa. — Es noche comenzamos el final. — Murmuro. —

— ¡No! ¡Tú no te iras a ningún lado!— Dijo Sasuke, sujetándola con más fuerza. —

— ¡Tengo el derecho de irme!— Respondió Sakura. — No es mi culpa que tú no puedas comprender. — Dijo, un poco calmada. — ¿Por qué no puedes entender que yo te quiero, Sasuke?— Pregunto, intentando contener las lágrimas. El antes mencionado se alejó de ella, noto las marcas rojizas en las muñecas de la peli rosa, camino hacia otro extremo de la tienda. Sakura se puso de pie con trabajo, tomo asiento al borde de la cama. No podían procesar lo sucedido.

—Mírame a los ojos. — Suplico Sasuke. — Di eso otra vez. Sakura se alejaba de él, temerosa por las acciones que podría realizar el pelinegro contra ella. —

—Debes entender. — Susurro Sakura. — Me subestimaste Sasuke. — Dijo entre lágrimas. — No soy una niña…soy tu esposa….soy tu reina. — Sasuke apretó su maño en un puño, salió de la tienda, dejando a Sakura en un mar de llanto. Lanzo miradas llenas de odio a todo aquel que le miraba. Mientras tanto, la peli rosa, apego sus rodillas hasta su pecho, ahogando su llanto entre ellas.

La tela de su vestido se humedecía por las lágrimas y sudor que se desprendía de su cuerpo. Acaricio lentamente su vientre.

—Vamos a estar bien. — Susurro hacia ella. — Vamos a estar bien. —

—Por supuesto que lo estarán. — Aquel hombre por el cual se había originado la discusión se presentaba frente a ella sin ninguna intromisión.

— ¿¡Hace cuanto te compro Kaguya?!— Pregunto a la defensiva, tomo una daga, la cual, llevaba siempre debajo del vestido. — ¿Cuánto te prometió? ¿Cuándo Sasuke esté muerto, cobraras tu parte?— Orochimaru sonrió de manera burlona.

—Debe ser complicado vivir en un lugar donde todos te repudian, inclusive tú mismo esposo ¿no es así?— Toco el hombro de Sakura, de inmediato se puso de pie, repudiaba su tacto.

— ¡Déjame sola, serpiente!—Ordeno. Aún estaba temblorosa, las lágrimas habían dejado un enorme rastro en su mirada.

—Pero ya estás sola…— Le recordó. Se puso de pie y camino hacia la salida.

—Tus palabras, no son veneno para mí. — Sentencio Sakura, obligándole a salir de la tienda que compartía con Sasuke. Su mundo se derrumbaba poco a poco.

—O—

Meditaba las palabras dichas a Sakura, ambos se hirieron, ambos sentían una enorme culpa consumiéndolos poco a poco.

Termino de beber el contenido de la copa, lanzo un largo suspiro.

—Mi señor ¿me ha llamado?— Pregunto Obito. —

—Encárgate de que se prepare un carruaje para mi esposa, necesito 50 hombres para su guardia real. Partirá mañana al primer rayo de sol. — Ordeno el pelinegro.

—Como usted ordene. — Sasuke regreso a la tienda. Sakura yacía sentada, podía notar en su rostro que las lágrimas no se habían detenido hace mucho tiempo. Lo miro con desprecio, tomo su lugar en la cama y cubrió todo su cuerpo con las cobijas.

—Sakura. — Llamo Sasuke un poco irritado, odiaba estar en situaciones como esas. — Mañana mismo partirás a Salitrium. Yo mismo me encargare de acompañarte. — Sentencio.

—No, tienes una guerra en la cual jugar. Solo envía unos guardias conmigo, con eso será más que suficiente. — Espeto.

— ¡Por favor, Sakura! Créeme que estoy intentando llevar todo esto de buena manera. — Dijo, desesperado por la actitud de la peli rosa. — Ni una palabra más, harás lo que yo ordene. —

_**Continuara. **_


	10. Capitulo IX: Cadena de flores

_Bieeeeeen c: Capitulo 9 a la orden. _

_Ojala y sea de su agrado, este capítulo es más corto que los demás, la verdad es que no me gusta escribir 5000 palabras y no llegar a un punto claro y conciso. _

_** .773**__** :**__ Sakura tiene que imponer respeto jajajaja Por supuesto que no, no voy a matar a ninguno de los dos…por el momento. Nos leemos luego._

_**Lilii:**__ Si, lamento si la reacción de Sasuke no fue la adecuada, era parte del capítulo :c_

_**Lunn94**__** :**__ ¡Lo sé! No esperaba causar ese tipo de reacciones c: jaja Pero todo sea por la historia ñ.ñ _

_**Ossalia:**__ Bienvenida c: Gracias por leer, espero continúes hasta el final. _

_Sin más c: me despido. _

_Gracias por leer y comentar, como siempre mil gracias 3 _

_Ojala y sea de su agrado._

_Disfruten la lectura, cuídense, les mando un fuerte abrazo 3_

_Nos leemos luego, bye. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo IX.<strong>_

_**Cadena de flores. **_

El gélido aire calaba hasta los huesos, las gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente y humedecían cada rincón de su cuerpo. Un dolor punzante se posicionaba en su vientre, aumentando cada vez más y más.

Acaricio su vientre, abriendo lentamente los ojos, dejando al descubierto el color esmeralda. Con las manos, palpo lentamente el lado de la cama donde dormía Sasuke, tibio…no hacía mucho tiempo que el rey había abandonado su cama.

Una extraña humedad se situó en su entrepierna, algo demasiado raro, palpo lentamente…

—O—

Los gritos desgarradores fueron audibles hasta la tienda donde se encontraban Sasuke y Naruto.

—Sakura. — Espeto. Inmediatamente salió corriendo hacia la tienda, abrió rápidamente, adentrándose en la habitación improvisada.

Las manos de Sakura estaban teñidas de su propia sangre, la cama y su camisón blanco estaban manchadas de la misma manera, lloraba, no dejaba de hacerlo.

— ¡Llama al médico!— Ordeno Sasuke, corriendo hacia Sakura.

—Mi pequeño. — Susurro débilmente. — No permitas que le pase nada malo. — Suplico, aferrándose al cuerpo de Sasuke, buscando refugio entre sus brazos.

—O—

Esperaba, impaciente, caminaba de un lado a otro a las afueras de la tienda. La culpabilidad invadía su interior…si tan solo no le hubiera dicho todas esas palabras hirientes.

La anciana salió de la habitación, caminando a paso lento y tranquilo, siendo ayudada por una mujer joven.

— ¿Esta bien?— Pregunto de golpe, las ansias consumían su interior, deseaba saber la situación de su esposa.

—Buen día, mi señor. — Respondió con suma tranquilidad. — La reina se encuentra bien. Solamente fueron espasmos causados por el estrés. Sugiero que regrese a Salitrium así como reposo. — Sentencio. — Puede pasar si así lo desea pero está un poco "inconsciente" le proporcione un té para tranquilizarla. —

—Gracias. — Susurro Sasuke. Se adentró, haciendo las cortinas de lado y cerrándolas para tener un poco de intimidad. — Sakura. — Murmuro. Estaba pálida, sus labios perdían el color rojizo abriéndole paso a un tono morado, debajo de sus ojos esmeraldas aparecieron estragos del cansancio: Ojeras.

Intento moverse un poco pero Sasuke se lo impidió.

—Hola. — Saludo débilmente, carecía de fuerzas, inclusive para hablar o esbozar una sonrisa.

—Shhh. — Las manos de Sasuke acariciaban su rostro al igual que su cabello. — No es necesario hablar. — En su rostro podía notarse la preocupación, no era capaz de ocultarla frente a Sakura.

—No…— Una mueca de dolor se situó en su rostro. — No debes preocuparte. — Una mano se posiciono sobre la mejilla fría de Sasuke. — Es un guerrero…como tú. Lo que quiere decir que es fuerte. — Sonrió débilmente, no deseaba consternar más a Sasuke.

—Lo siento. — Tomo fuertemente la mano de su esposa, depositando un beso en ella. — Realmente lo siento. — Susurrar—

—Yo lo siento. — Murmuro. —Cuestione tu palabra como rey. — Sasuke negó rotundamente ese hecho.

—Tú eres mi reina, tienes derecho a hacerlo. — Beso su frente, aquellas pequeñas muestras de cariño le impulsaban a seguir adelante. — Yo lo siento, me comporte como un idiota, te lastime. — Murmuro. — No te he dado motivos para que me quieras. —

—Lo has hecho. — Sentencio. — Yo te quiero, Sasuke, no tienes una idea del cariño que siento por ti. — Tomo una de sus manos. — Y este pequeño que crece en mi vientre, es una gran prueba del cariño que nos tenemos. — Murmuro. El pelinegro se posiciono a su lado, proporcionándole calor, apegándola fuertemente a su cuerpo, acariciando su vientre.

—Mañana partirás a Salitrium, son órdenes. Mi peor temor es que algo malo te suceda a ti o a nuestro hijo o hija. — Confeso.

—Es un niño. — Espeto, segura de sus palabras.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?— Cuestiono el Uchiha posando sus ojos negros sobre los esmeralda de ella.

—Lo se. — Aseguro de nueva cuenta. Unieron sus labios en un tierno beso, dedicándose sonrisas como dos fieles confidentes, pasando las últimas horas que les restaban juntos como uno solo.

—O—

Se puso de pie con ayuda de dos doncellas. Aun le era difícil caminar después de lo ocurrido. Miro a Naruto, sonriéndole de inmediato.

—Cuida del. — Suplico. — Es un cabeza dura y cuando tiene una idea en mente no existe poder humano capaz de hacerlo cambiar de opinión. — Llevaban 5 meses de matrimonio, suficiente tiempo para conocer una parte de su ser.

—Lo hare, te prometo que lo hare regresar con vida. — Sentencio. —

Miro por última vez a su esposo, anhelaba con todo su ser acercarse a él, abrazarlo fuertemente, besarlo con pasión y decirle cuanto le hacía falta.

Lanzo un suspiro, volverían a verse de eso no había duda.

Subió al carruaje, acariciando levemente su vientre, mirando por última ocasión a Sasuke.

El pelinegro acaricio el collar que Sakura le había obsequiado meses atrás, su amuleto de la suerte, un recordatorio constante. Tenía que finalizar esa guerra, regresaría a lado de Sakura y su pequeño hijo.

—O—

El viaje fue lento. Cuando Sakura arribo, Mikoto la recibió con un fuerte abrazo, como si fuera su madre, sintiendo el instinto maternal.

—Está bien. — Musito. — Se encuentra en buen estado. — Agrego, sonriéndole tristemente.

—Lo sé. Envió una carta hace algunos días, estaba preocupada por ti ¿Cómo se encuentra ese pequeño?— Pregunto, acariciando tiernamente su vientre.

—Bien. Es fuerte, como su padre. — Espetar—

—Ordenare que preparen un baño y ropa limpia para ti, enviare tu merienda a la habitación. Necesitas descansar. — Realmente necesitaba todo ese tipo de atenciones. Comprendía que ir al campo de batalla, significaba hacer grandes sacrificios.

…

Las gotas de agua recorrían su cuerpo, fragancias como canela y cerezo embriagaban sus sentidos. Cerro los ojos durante largos segundos, realmente necesitaba dormir un poco.

Salió de la tina, una doncella se aproximó a cubrirla con una bata de seda. Camino hacia la habitación, tomo asiento en la silla frente a su tocador. La doncella cepillaba su cabello, dejándolo brillante como la tela que vestía.

Lanzo un amplio suspiro, coloco su ropa para dormir y se recostó en la cama, órdenes específicas del doctor.

Comió como nunca antes lo había hecho, los síntomas del embarazo se tornaban más incomodos conforme pasaba el tiempo, apenas y podía probar bocado.

Esa noche durmió sin moverse, firme y fuerte como una roca, sin abandonar la preocupación por Sasuke.

—O—

— ¿Qué es lo que le aflige a mi rey?— Pregunto Orochimaru. Sasuke no dejaba de enviar cartas a Sakura, pero eso no decía que no dejaba de pensar en ella, al contrario, siempre estaba en su mente.

—Nada que te concierna. — Sentencio, lanzando un suspiro largo, detonando tristeza.

—Por supuesto que me concierne, estoy preocupado por usted, su majestad. — Orochimaru era un hombre calculador, enredaría a Sasuke entre sus garras para logra su objetivo.

—No es nada. — Murmuro. — Llama a Naruto, necesitamos planear la próxima estrategia. — Ordeno, retomaría sus obligaciones como rey. El rubio no tardó en aparecer, acompañado de Akashi, un fiel consejero para ambos.

—Kakashi conoce muy bien el terreno ¿no es así?— Miraban el mapa con cautela, como lo hicieron incontables veces.

—Puramente desierto, clima seco, carente de agua, un terreno difícil donde pelear. — Espeto. — Sera difícil tomar ventaja con circunstancias tan poco favorables. — Espeto Kakashi, un gran guerrero, reconocido, temido y respetado por sus enemigos.

—Creo que lo mejor será esperar a que el ejército de Kaguya avance hacia nosotros. El tramo que existe entre nosotros es extenso. — Musito Sasuke, señalando un punto muerto entre ambos ejércitos. —

—Tengo la estrategia perfecta pero a la vez es bastante arriesgada. —Interrumpió Naruto. —

—Todo en una guerra es arriesgado. — Recordó el peliblanco.

—Utilizaremos solo a 600 hombres, fuertes, con gran habilidad en el campo de batalla. — Naruto estaba seguro de su decisión, varios ejércitos lo habían probado, no todos obtenían un resultado exitoso. — Atacaremos con uñas y dientes, derrotaremos a Kaguya sin perder una vida. — Susurro.

—No perdamos más tiempo. Ordenare que levanten el campamento, Kakashi, busca a 600 hombres dispuestos a luchar por Salitrium. —

Aquella tarde la batalla se llevó a cabo, bajo los intentos rayos del sol, arrastrándose en la arena, suplicando por una gota de agua, lo único que obtenían era nada más y nada menos que flechas como su única respuesta.

Se cubrían bajo los calientes escudos, tomar las espadas era incluso tortuoso como estar luchando ahí.

Sasuke atacaba al contra golpe, golpeaba fuertemente, arrancando las vidas de sus enemigos, esquivando golpes, mostrando sus grandes dotes de batalla.

Acaricio el collar una vez más, Sakura era la luz de su vida.

—O—

— ¡Son enormes!— Exclamo al ver sus pechos en el espejo, parecía que iban a desbordarse por el vestido, su vientre estaba más abultado ¿Cómo no? Ocho meses de gestación eran más que suficientes para hacerlo notorio.

—Ventajas del embarazo. — Agrego Ino.

— ¡Siente!— Tomo la mano de la chica, la coloco en su vientre. Kalan parecía ser un niño bastante activo, la mayor parte del tiempo la pasaba moviéndose, lanzando pequeñas patadas al vientre de su madre y de vez en cuando causándole pequeñas molestias.

—Digno de un príncipe. — Sentención la rubia, emocionada. Como reina de Salitrium entendía a todos los problemas de estado, tomando decisiones drásticas pero buenas, las cuales, no eran del agrado de algunas personas que conformaban el consejo del rey. Escuchaba con atención las suplicas de sus súbditos, poco a poco se ganaba el cariño de su pueblo.

Aquella tarde algo cambiaría por completo la perspectiva de la peli rosa. Una extraña dama se adentró en el palacio, solicitando la presencia de la reina, al parecer, tenía un asunto de gran importancia e interés.

—Déjenla pasar. — Ordeno a los guardias. La extraña dama se adentró en el lugar, no parecía ser mala, al contrario, llevaba ropas humildes. — Acérquese, mi amiga. — Dijo de manera amable.

—Mi señora. Tuve una visión sobre usted y su hijo. Es de suma importancia. — Los guardias soltaron una enorme carcajada al escuchar las suplicas de la doncella.

—Silencio. — Ordeno, lanzándoles una mirada asesina. — Adelante, no tema. Escuchare atentamente. — Camino unos cuantos pasos hasta quedar frente a ella.

— ¿Me permite?— Pregunto, tomando la mano de la peli rosa y acariciando su vientre.

—Por supuesto. — Miro a sus guardias, estaban alertas sobre cualquier ataque contra la chica.

—He visto su rostro. — Sentencio. — Ojos negros como la noche al igual que sus cabellos. Veloz como el viento, atroz como la soledad. Fiero como la tempestad será este príncipe. Todo aquel que se presente ante el temblara. Los cascos de su caballo anunciaran su llegada y todos los hombres temerán. — Miro a Sakura como si le tuviera miedo. — El príncipe de la tempestad, el jinete de la tormenta ¿Cuál será el nombre del príncipe?— Pregunto.

—Su nombre será Kalyan. — Dijo ella, levantándose lentamente del trono. Una extraña sombra abandono la sala, las no tan buenas noticias serian llevadas hacia Kaguya. —

—O—

— ¡Imposible!— Lanzo todo lo que había a su alrededor, los cristales rotos formaban parte del lugar. — ¡El príncipe de la tempestad!— Grito, furia. — ¡Jinete de la tormenta!— No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

—Solamente informo lo que escuche. — Musito Madara, sin prestarle demasiada atención a las palabras de su reina.

— ¡Ese mocoso será mi perdición!— Caminaba de un lado a otro, ideando un plan para deshacerse del príncipe aun no nacido. — Debo buscar la manera de terminar con el. —

— ¿Ahora asesinaras a niños indefensos?— Pregunto de manera burlona.

—No será un niño indefenso ¿has escuchado la profecía? ¡El príncipe de la tempestad! No puedo permitir eso, simplemente no, me rehusó. —

— ¿Cuál es el plan?— Pregunto el pelinegro, posando sus orbes negras sobre el cuerpo de la mujer.

—Enviare a un ejército directamente a Salitrium. Esa mocosa no se saldrá con la suya y el bastardo que crece en su vientre será reducido a cenizas como la maldita ciudad. — Las cartas estaban sobre la mesa, dos vidas más corrían peligro. — Me encargare de que nunca nazca el príncipe de la tempestad. —

—O—

— ¿Le dirás a Sasuke lo de la profecía?— Pregunto Mikoto. Sakura comía lentamente cada parte de la carne.

—Tal vez. — Dio un sorbo al cáliz con agua. — No deseo que su ego aumente al escuchar que su hijo será "El príncipe de la tempestad"— Acaricio su vientre, sonriente.

Mikoto esbozo una sonrisa, no podía estar más orgullosa de Sasuke y Sakura.

_**Continuara**_


	11. Capitulo X: Una noche como esta

_**¡Hola! ¡Esta es la décima entrega de este fic! Creo que a este paso, voy a culminarla bastante rápido. **_

_**Como siempre, gracias a las personas que han puesto esta historia entre sus favoritas y aquellas que le han dado follow, de verdad, se los agradezco. Nunca había tenido tal aceptación 3**_

**Namikazee:** ¡Hola! Si, normalmente es difícil dejar un review desde el celular. Creo que todo lo que me has dicho se irá desarrollando en cada capítulo c: y si te respondo, dejaría al descubierto respuestas rápidamente c: Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, te mando un fuerte abrazo.

**_Lunn94:_ **¡Por supuesto que no le pasara nada! ¡Es el príncipe de la tempestad! c: ¡Y un guerrero como su padre! Creo que estaba demasiado inspirada cuando plasme el capítulo anterior :3 Gracias por leer y comentar Lunn c:

: ¡Muchas gracias! :D ¡Intentare no decepcionarlos! Gracias tu comentario 3

**_Elaine Haruno de Uchiha:_ **En realidad aún hay muchas cosas ocultas que plasmare poco a poco c: Muchísimas gracias, Elaine.

**Tsukky:** ¡Hola! No quería hacer de Sakura una chica débil y sumisa, al contrario, con cada capítulo te darás cuenta de su gran evolución como persona c: Intentare hacerlo c: Gracias, Tsukky.

_Lamento si en los próximos días tardo en actualizar, he tenido la idea de otro fic en mi mente aunque aún no encuentro la manera de organizar las ideas c: Pero bueno._

_Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado, por lo cual, ojala disfruten la lectura. _

_De nuevo, mil gracias 3 _

_Nos leemos en la próxima entrega. Cuídense, les mando un fuerte abrazo 3_

_Bye. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo X: Una noche como esta. <strong>_

_Miro alrededor, se encontraba en el bosque, la nieve caía y cubría todo a su paso. _

_En medio del bosque se encontraba Sakura, sosteniendo a un pequeño de cabellos negros entre sus brazos. _

—_Sasuke. — Llamo. — Ven, acércate. — Sin titubear, camino hacia ella. Miro al pequeño, admitía que poseía un enorme parecido con él. Lo que parecía ser un momento feliz, se tornó en uno aterrador._

_La fina hoja de la espada atravesaba su estómago. Las gotas de sangre resbalaban por el objeto utilizado, se desprendían de esta para caer a la blanca nieve, emanaban de su boca, resbalando por sus hermosos labios. Aquellos ojos esmeraldas detonaban la súplica, un grito de auxilio desesperado y a la vez ahogado._

— _¡Sakura!— Exclamo, intentaba mantenerla con él, suplicaba a los dioses, pero en momentos como ese todo parecía ser en vano, inclusive las suplicas. _

—Sakura. — Abrió los ojos, siendo el techo lo primero en su campo de visión, su pecho subía y bajaba de manera rápida, tal vez por la agitación. Le parecía extraño no tenerla a su lado, ver la mata de cabellos rosas revolverse entre las cobijas, entre abrir esos hermosos ojos, iluminar su día con una sonrisa, todo eso se resguardaba en Salitrium, como su pequeño hijo.

Nunca fue un hombre supersticioso, al contrario, se reía cuando mencionaban temas como esos pero el joven halcón comenzaba a preocuparse, los sueños donde perdía a Sakura se hacían presentes en su mente, inclusive, en sus mejores sueños. Lo extraño de esto era que siempre moría de la misma manera.

Se puso de pie, camino hacia la pequeña mesita de madera, vertió vino en un cáliz y lo bebió de golpe, nada mejor para ahuyentar las penas.

Si no llevaba mal la cuenta, Kalyan estaría a pocos días de nacer, deseaba tanto estar al lado de Sakura, sentir los movimientos de su hijo, experimentar la dicha de ser padre.

Lanzo un largo suspiro, odiaba los conflictos bélicos con todo su ser. Ponía en riesgo su vida y la de otras personas solo para proteger sus propios intereses, debería llamarse egoísta o tal vez, mártir, por defender a su pueblo como lo hicieron su hermano y padre.

Tomo una parte de su armadura, vestir una cota de malla durante largo rato dejaba estragos en su espalda y hombros.

Camino hacia las afueras de su tienda, el día comenzó muy rápido para los soldados, aún permanecían las fogatas por el frio, otros, para cocinar sus alimentos, algunos hombres descansaban un poco. Admiraba sus sacrificios, dejaron todo atrás solo para seguirlo a él, para luchar por el bien de su pueblo, tal vez, estaba haciendo un buen trabajo como rey.

—O—

EL shofar resonó en todo el lugar, causando un eco, alertando a todos los ahí presentes, sobre todo a la reina.

—Mi reina. — Llamo Obito, agitado. Sakura se puso de pie inmediatamente, se enfrentaba a una situación bastante complicada. — El ejército de Kaguya se acerca. — Aviso, era su deber notificarle sobre la problemática.

— ¿Cuántos hombres tenemos?— Pregunto, acariciando su vientre con fuerza.

—Tal vez 2000, son muy pocos para defender la ciudad. — Espeto. Sakura lanzo un bufido, debía tomar su posición como reina, protegería Salitrium con su vida si era necesario.

—Que las mujeres y los niños sean llevados a la guarida. — Ordeno. — No importa su clase social, todos deben ser protegidos. —

—Entendido. — Dijo un soldado, acatando las órdenes de la peli rosa.

—Coloca grupos de 200 hombres en la puerta del sur y norte. — Sentencio.

— ¡Es un suicidio! Terminaran con ellos en un dos por tres. — Obito desconfiaba de las órdenes de Sakura, solo era una niña, no comprendía nada sobre el arte de la guerra. La oji esmeralda camino lentamente, haciéndose rodear por varios guardias.

—¿Ustedes también desconfían de mí?— Cuestiono recibiendo como única respuesta al silencio.— No son los únicos, yo también lo hago y debo confesarles que no se nada acerca de esto…pero al menos lo intento…intento proteger a todos esos hombres que trabajan dignamente para darle un sustento a su familia, a todos esos niños indefensos, a esas mujeres que esperan firmente por la llegada de un esposo, padre, hijo o hermano.— Espeto con voz fuerte y autoritaria.— Hemos pasado por mucho durante meses, dolor, sufrimiento.— Sentencio.— ¡Pero lucharemos como hombres libres! ¡Lucharemos por nuestros antepasados! ¡Por aquellos hombres que pelearon valientemente, aquellos que entregaron la vida por proteger a nuestro pueblo! ¡Saldremos del infierno juntos!— Exclamo. Su discurso levantaba la moral de todos los ahí reunidos. — Porque yo no puedo hacerlo… ¡Construiremos un futuro juntos! ¡Terminaremos con la tiranía y maldad de Kaguya! ¡Esta es nuestra lucha y aún no está perdida!— Aplaudieron ansiosos, saldrían a pelear, defender todo lo que les pertenecía.

Obito se quedó estático, subestimo a Sakura.

—Mi reina. — Musito, poniéndose de rodillas y depositando un beso en su mano. —

—Hoy no es el día de nuestra muerte, sino, el de nuestra victoria. — Espeto Sakura. — ¡La mitad de los hombres restantes utilizaran flechas! Los demás se mantendrán en la espera de la gran puerta. — Ordeno. Mikoto e Ino sonrieron ampliamente, Sakura ya no era la niña temerosa que arribo a Salitrium, ahora, hablaba como una reina, actuaba como una reina.

—O—

—Se encuentran a solo dos horas. — Sasuke se mantenía al tanto de la situación, Salitrium seria asediada. —

— ¡Mierda!— Golpeo con fuerza la mesa. — ¡Prepara mi caballo!— Ordeno, colgando su espada. — ¡Necesito a 1000 hombres!— Exclamo. —

—Como usted ordene, su majestad. — Uno de los altos mandos corrió a cumplir las órdenes del pelinegro. —

—No puede retirarse de esa manera. — Susurro Orochimaru al oído del Sasuke.

— ¡Por supuesto que puede hacerlo! ¡Es el rey!— Sentencio Naruto. — No te preocupes, mantendré la situación bajo control. — Dio ánimos para que el pelinegro acudiera a la batalla.

—Gracias. — Susurro. Debía apresurarse si deseaba llegar a tiempo.

—O—

La ciudad se encontraba completamente vacía, ni un alma circulaba por las calles de Salitrium. Sakura, aún se mantenía en el palacio, atendiendo a mujeres y niños, brindándoles hospitalidad, protección.

—Sakura, es muy peligro que sigas aquí. La señora Achicha ha resguardado un lugar para ti. — Murmuro Ino, intenta hacerla entrar en razón.

—No. — Respondió. — Estaremos bien. Sera mejor que tu vayas a resguardarte. — Sugirió.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! No te dejare aquí sola, sobre todo en la situación que te encuentras, tú y el bebé deben estar a salvo. —

—Lo estaremos. — Esbozo una sonrisa.

La lluvia caía sin intromisión alguna. Los hombres sujetaban sus armas con manos temblorosas, mirando atentamente a los enemigos.

Esta batalla se detonaría en cuestión de segundos. Las flechas se perdieron entre la oscuridad de la noche, así como los gritos de batalla.

Las espadas chocaban unas contra otras, sobre las armaduras o yelmos, atravesaban las carnes arrebatando vidas, las flechas se incrustaban entre las pieles, chocaban contra los escudos, el sonido de la batalla era lo único audible.

Sakura se percató de que nadie estuviera en el palacio. Conocía bien las consecuencias que traería una derrota, pero confiaba ciegamente en esos soldados.

Un dolor invadió su ser. Se detuvo unos cuantos segundos, acaricio su vientre, no podía caminar.

—Ahora no, Kalyan, resiste un poco. — Suplico en tono dulce.

— ¡Ataquen!— Ordeno Obito, incitando a luchar. Su deber consistía en proteger a la reina. Los enemigos avanzaban con fuerza hacia el castillo.

Las mujeres se resguardaban temerosas, abrazándose unas entre otras, rezando, sujetando a sus niños, relatando grandes historias sobre guerreros.

— ¿Dónde está Sakura?— Pregunto Mikoto, preocupada. Ninguno supo responder sobre el paradero de la peli rosa.

Caminaba lentamente entre los amplios pasillos, el dolor aumentaba más y más. No pudo continuar, tomo asiento en el suelo, llorando, necesitaba llegar hasta el refugio.

—O—

Las gotas chocaban contra su rostro, nublando su campo de visión. Cabalgaba con rapidez, daba gracias a los dioses por no estar tan lejos del nuevo campo de batalla.

Esperaba que Sakura se encontrara en óptimas condiciones, resguardada, protegida. Una flecha fue el aviso suficiente para decirle que había llegado a Salitrium.

Cortaba las gargantas de los soldados enemigos, esquivaba golpes, el rey había llegado.

Una parte considerable del ejército de Kaguya avanzaba con fuerza hacia la puerta principal del palacio.

No le importaba seguir la estrategia planeada. Solamente deseaba ponerle un punto final a ese infierno de una vez por todas.

—O—

Un sonoro ruido inundo toda la habitación. Sakura yacía tendida en el suelo entre un charco de agua, Kalyan era un niño impaciente.

El ruido se repitió incontables veces, haciéndose más y más fuerte con cada golpe. Si los enemigos se adentraban en ese momento. Todo estaba perdido.

Alguien la tomo entre sus brazos, el rostro era irreconocible por la oscuridad.

—La llevare a un lugar seguro. — Susurro.

—O—

— ¡Entraran al palacio!— Aviso un hombre.

—Eso no lo voy a permitir. — Sasuke corrió entre los cuerpos, golpeaba, ensartaba, luchaba. Cuando menos lo pensó estaba frente a frente con 15 hombres. Esbozo una sonrisa arrogante. No fueron suficientes para detenerlo.

—Mi señor. — Interrumpió uno de los guardias que resguardaba la puerta. —

— ¡¿Dónde está la reina?!— Pregunto exaltado.

—Obito la ha llevado a las mazmorras, la reina está a punto de dar a luz. — Aviso. Sin más preámbulos corrió por los pasillos, el momento había llegado. —

—O—

—Tranquila, tranquila. — Incito Ino, secando el sudor de su frente, sujetando con fuerza la mano de Sakura.

El dolor era insoportable, rogaba que todo eso terminara de una buena vez por todas.

— ¡Ya está aquí!— Sentencio una de las parteras. — Puje, puje. — Sujeto aun con más fuerza la mano de la rubia, las lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas, humedeciendo su rostro he inclusive su cuello. — Puje, puje. — Tomo una gran bocana de aire, poseía las fuerzas necesarias para traer a ese pequeño al mundo.

— ¡Agggg!— Grito de dolor, resonando en las mazmorras, apenas alumbrado por las tenues luces de las antorchas. — ¡Duele!—

—Una vez más su majestad. — Y por última vez pujo con las fuerzas restantes que aun poseía. Un llanto inundo la habitación, un grito de guerra.

Sakura lloraba de alegría y dolor, era un mar de hormonas en ese preciso momento.

—Un verdadero guerrero. — Espeto Obito.

El pequeño de cabellos negros, tez blanca y mejillas rosadas encontró refugio en los brazos de su madre, apaciguando el llanto al sentir el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo.

—Mi dulce príncipe. — Susurro Sakura, depositando un tierno beso en su frente. — Pase lo que pase yo siempre te amare. Te alentare toda la dulzura del mundo, mi amor. Tendré el tiempo necesario para mecerte y cantarte en voz baja una canción de cuna para consolarte por que nada es más hermoso que estar juntos. — Las primeras palabras de una madre a su hijo.

Los pasos firmes y rápidos acompañaron el sonido del llanto. Obito desenvaino su espada, podría tratarse de un enemigo.

Sakura apego a Kalyan a su pecho, protegería ese regalo con su vida misma. Dormía tranquilo ante la tempestad que se desataba a las afueras del palacio, al parecer, aun no era el jinete de la tormenta, solo un recién nacido que necesitaba de su madre para sobrevivir y luchar contra las adversidades del mundo.

Una extraña sombra se posiciono frente a ellos. Se encontraba estático, incapaz de moverse, mirando desde las penumbras esos ojos esmeraldas, ese excéntrico cabello, ese pequeño cuerpo, sujetando al recién nacido.

—Sakura. — La mencionada sonrió, Sasuke se encontraba ahí, de pie frente a ella.

—Mi rey…llegaste a tiempo. — Sentencio entusiasmada.

—Debería limpiar al pequeño príncipe para que pueda alimentarlo. — Sugirió Ino, tomando al pequeño Kalyan. Sakura no tenía fuerzas para levantarse. Sasuke se aproximó a ella, tomo su mano y la miro.

—Necesita descansar. — Sugirió Obito.

—Ella es la flor de cerezo, es más fuerte de lo que pensé. — Le dedico una sonrisa llena de calidez y orgullo. —

—Sobre la batalla…—

—Ganamos. — Respondió Sasuke. — Obito…gracias, sin ti…Sakura y mi hijo estarían. — No quería terminar la frase.

—No debe agradecerme. Esa niña se ganó el resto de todos, no me sorprendería que ese pequeño realmente sea el príncipe de la tempestad.

— ¿De que estas hablando?— Cuestiono Sasuke, algo desconcertado por el comentario de Obito.

—Deberíamos llevar a la reina hacia su habitación, necesita descansar, el parto la dejo sin fuerza alguna y el pequeño también necesita un lugar cómodo para dormir. — Sentencio el otro pelinegro. Sasuke volvía a aproximarse hacia Sakura, con delicadeza, el tomo entre sus brazos, la peli rosa se sujetó firmemente de los hombros de Sasuke.

—Tranquila. — Susurro. — Ahora todo estará bien. — Deposito un beso en su frente, Sakura le sonrió, por una vez se sentía segura en su vida, con ese pelinegro que se convirtió en una parte importante de ella y ese pequeño pedacito de cielo. Los dos hombres más importantes en su vida.

_**Continuara **_


	12. Capitulo XI: Para siempre

_¡Regrese! ¡Lamento la inminente tardanza, como ya dije tenía otros proyectos! ¡Por suerte ya lo he plasmado, el fic se llama __**The angels have gone**_ es de género drama y angst, por si gustan pasarse a leer :3!

_En fin, este capítulo es corto ñ.ñ pero lindo._

_**Namikazee**__**: **__Quiero hacer de Sakura una mujer respetable :D y de su hijo todo un guerrero :3 Por que Sasuke ya tiene su lugar ñ.ñ Gracias por leer y comentar._

_** .773**__**: **__¡Obviamente! ¡Tiene que hacer valer su palabra! :D Espero que los siguientes capítulos también te gusten :3 por que se vienen cosas interesantes. _

_**Tsukky**__** :**__ Intento plasmar a una Sakura independiente: 3 no será la primera ni la última vez que toma una posición de esa manera. Saludos._

_**Lunn94**__** :**__ ¡Muchísimas gracias! Confieso que fue un capitulo muy difícil de hacer…normalmente me involucro mucho en el drama cx pero esta vez pude agregar un toque de ternura. No pensé causar este tipo de sensaciones en la gente :3 Gracias por esperar ñ.ñ_

_**kiome17: **__El momento indicado para hacerse notar e imponer respeto :D Saludos. _

_**Elaine Haruno de Uchiha**__**: **__Un momento inoportuno, pero aquí me gustaría citar una frase "Las cosas inesperadas son las mejores" El príncipe de la tempestad imponiendo respeto desde el vientre cx Como Sakura, tomando una postura fuerte y autoritaria c:_

_Sin más, me despido. Como siempre, gracias por leer y comentar ñ.ñ de todo corazón gracias. _

_Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado :3 después de tantos problemas, un capitulo lleno de tranquilidad no le vendrá mal a nadie :3 _

_Cuídense, nos leemos en la próxima entrega :D_

_Les mando un fuerte abrazo 3_

_Bye. _

_**Capitulo XI: Para siempre. **_

Miraba sus pequeñas manos, sujetaba fuertemente su dedo índice, pequeño y poderoso. Examino cada parte de su hermoso rostro, finas facciones, su piel era suave como la de su madre. Sus cabellos negros y oscuros como la noche. Tan pequeño e indefenso, Sasuke experimentaba la dicha de ser padre. Estaba maravillado con Kalyan y Sakura, sobre todo con ella.

— ¿Lo amas?— Pregunto Sakura, encantada por las acciones de Sasuke y por tenerlo ahí, a su lado, como una verdadera familia.

—No podría decirle cuanto lo amo con palabras. — Confeso Sasuke. El rey tomaba un día de descanso entre tanta tempestad, ese pequeño que dormía tranquilamente entre sus brazos le daba una razón más por la cual luchar y seguir adelante.

— ¿Sabes lo que me han dicho acerca de Kalyan?— Pregunto, reincorporándose en la cama.

— ¿Qué?— Cuestiono Sasuke, curioso.

—Veloz como el viento, atroz como la soledad. Fiero como la tempestad será este príncipe. Todo aquel que se presente ante el temblara. Los cascos de su caballo avisaran su llegada y todos los hombres temerán. El príncipe de la tempestad, el Jinete de la tormenta. — Recito cada una de las palabras, como si hubieran quedado grabadas en su memoria. Sasuke sonrió ampliamente, levanto su mirada, encontrándose con los ojos esmeraldas de su bella esposa.

—Un descendiente atroz ¿no lo crees? ¿Cómo este pequeño llegara a convertirse en el príncipe de la tempestad?— Cuestiono Sasuke. Kalyan reacciono a su voz, moviendo y pujando. — Demanda una audiencia con su madre. — Sakura lo tomo delicadamente, era tan pequeño, no podía creer como ese hermoso niño había salido de ella.

Se rehusó completamente a que una nodriza alimentara a su bebe, ella era su madre y ella misma lo amamantaría.

Acaricio su cabeza, alborotando sus cabellos negros.

—Es hermoso. — Susurro. No podía apartar su mirada de Kalyan, simplemente precioso, la mezcla perfecta entre Sasuke y Sakura.

—Gracias, Sakura. — Susurro Sasuke, acariciando la mano libre de su esposa y depositando un tierno beso en su mejilla. —

—No tienes por qué agradecerme. — Susurro Sakura, buscando los labios de su marido, acariciándolos suavemente, saboreando al pelinegro en un tierno y a la vez apasionado beso.

—Por supuesto que debo hacerlo. Protegiste la ciudad, alentaste a esos hombres para luchar, trajiste al mundo a mi felicidad ¿no quieres que te agradezca por esto?— Pregunto. — Es lo único que puedo hacer. — Murmuro.

—No. — Miro atónito a Sakura. — Quédate conmigo. — Suplico, tomando su mano, perdiéndose en esos ojos oscuros. —

—Eso está fuera de mi poder en estos momentos, Sakura. — beso su frente y después miro a su pequeño hijo, sangre de su sangre.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras?— El simple hecho de pensar que Sasuke partiría de nuevo al campo de batalla después de que su hijo recién nacido llegara el mundo, le partía el corazón, realmente lo necesitaba a su lado, durante largos meses espero por él, estaba vacía al no sentir a Sasuke a su lado, escuchar su voz, acariciar su piel, perderse en su mirada, saborear sus labios una vez más.

—Un par de días…tal vez menos. — Sentencio. — Debo regresar al campo de batalla. — Se posiciono a su lado, acariciando la cabeza de Kalyan, el cual, succionaba lentamente la leche materna.

—Tendrás que regresar, yo no enseñare a Kalyan a cabalgar ni a manejar una espada. — Espeto divertida.

—Lo enseñaras a manejar un reino y ser una gran persona. — Nunca vio a Sasuke de esa manera, tan sonriente, tan entusiasmado, tan feliz. Ahora poseían un vínculo difícil de quebrantar, Kalyan era una prueba de su amor.

—Lo aprendí de un gran rey. — Sakura termino de amamantar al pequeño, subió la parte de su vestido y tomo al pequeño para hacerlo repetir.

—Mi señor. — Interrumpió un guardia. — Mi reina. — Le dedico una sonrisa a la peli rosa. — Obito demanda una audiencia con usted. — Aviso. Sasuke lanzo un gran suspiro, realmente no deseaba separarse de su pequeño en un momento tan importante como ese.

—Ve. — Animo la peli rosa. — Kalyan no se moverá de aquí. — Espetar—

—O—

Escuchaba atentamente las problemáticas del reino, desde su partida, Sakura mantenía todo bajo control, por lo cual, su trabajo se agilizaba más.

—Reparen los daños de las murallas. — Ordeno. — ¿Qué otros problemas tenemos?— Pregunto con voz de "Sasuke el rey"

—Conseguimos a uno de los hombres…en buen estado. El podrá darnos información sobre algunos planes de Kaguya.— Sasuke tomo su espada, camino firmemente detrás de Obito, acompañado de su guardia real, compuesta de los mejores caballeros y guerreros, fieles a su padre y hermano.

Se adentraron en el calabozo, el hombre estaba atado con cadenas, dedicándoles miradas de odio a los ahí presentes.

Se acercó lentamente hacia él, a pesar de estar encadenado no dejaba de ser un enemigo peligroso.

—Kaguya te ha enviado. — Dijo en forma afirmativa, se deshizo de sus ataduras, tomo una bandera de los estandartes y con ella, limpio el rostro del hombre, lo dejo en sus manos y le dedico una mirada llena de desprecio. — Dile que esperare por ella…mis 100,000 hombres y yo. No hace falta derramar sangre inocente, tarde o temprano iré por su cabeza. No soy un hombre de promesas. — Musito. — Ahora, acompáñenlo a la salida, asegúrense de que lleve el mensaje a Kaguya. — Una amenaza hecha difícil de ignorar, de vez en cuando no solo quedaba en provocaciones.

—O—

Miñoto estaba más que fascinada con el nuevo miembro de la familia, al igual que Uno. Las únicas dos compañeras durante toda su estancia en Salitrium y su legado como reina.

—Es precioso. — Afirmo Mikoto, sosteniéndolo entre sus brazos. — Sasuke no puede negar que es su hijo. Recuerdo que llego al mundo llorando, con el rostro rojo…ahora lidera a todo un ejército. — Sentencio. — Aún falta mucho para ver al príncipe de la tempestad en acción. —

—Todo el dolor que me causo durante 9 meses y el parto han valido la pena. — Por fin descansaba un poco. Sasuke se adentró en la habitación sin anunciar su llegada, recibiendo miradas desconcertadas por parte de Uno y su madre.

—No será ni el primero ni el último dolor. — Interrumpió la pelinegra. — Aun son jóvenes y Kalyan necesitara un hermano o hermana con el cual jugar. — Un sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de ambos, mirándose como los confidentes que eran.

—Aún es pronto para hablar sobre agrandar la familia. — Espeto Sasuke, aclarando su garganta. —

—Ino, dejemos que Sasuke y Sakura tengan un poco de privacidad. — Mikoto dejo al pequeño en la cuna, dejándole dormir tranquilamente. — Nada de compartir cama, Sasuke. Sakura aún se recupera del parto, tendrán tiempo de procrear un hermano para Kalyan. — De nueva cuenta el sonrojo apareció.

Las damas abandonaron la sala, dejando a la nueva familia sola, reunida como una sola. El pelinegro tomo lugar en el lado libre de la cama, extrañaba dormir cómodamente, acompañado por el calor de Sakura.

Abrazo tiernamente a su esposa, aprovecharía todo el tiempo restante para pasarlo a su lado. Coloco unos mechones detrás de su oreja, solamente para admirar su hermoso rostro.

—Hmm, Sakura. — Llamo un poco apenado, al notar un notorio aumento en el delantal de su esposa. —

— ¿Si?— Pregunto, algo intrigada por la llamada. Rápidamente se percató de la mirada de Sasuke en otro lugar. — ¿Acaso estas mirando mis senos?— Cuestiono, cubriéndolos un poco.

—Como si nunca los hubiera visto anteriormente. — Susurro.

— ¿Qué dijiste?— Pregunto un poco alarma, escuchando con claridad el comentario del pelinegro.

—No. Solo quiero decir que su tamaño aumento un poco ¿no lo crees?— Pregunto, apegándola mas a su cuerpo.

—Lo sé. — Susurro, acariciando el abdomen de Sasuke por encima de la camisa. Detuvo la acción, se acercó al rostro de Sakura para después besarla con pasión, realmente la necesitaba, más de lo que deseaba admitir. —

—No sabes cuánto he deseado hacerte mía de nuevo. — Confeso, susurrando a su oído de manera sexy. —

—Por el momento no podemos hacerlo ¿lo recuerdas?— Pregunto, colocando su frente contra la de él, dedicándose miradas, las cuales, decían a gritos todo lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

—Depues…tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo. — Acaricio su cintura en un intento de abrazo. Aun le costaba trabajo creer como Sakura había tomado un lugar en su corazón, como se convirtió en la persona más importante en su vida.

—Si tu madre nos encuentra de esta manera…serás hombre muerto. — Susurro Sasuke. — Es delito capital que compartas cama conmigo en estas circunstancias. — Sentencio.

—Soy el rey, las normas las aplico yo y nadie más. — Era adicto a sus besos. —

—Rompe tus promesas como rey y tus súbditos harán lo mismo. — Una flor llena de sabiduría, esbozó una sonrisa.

—Sakura, rompería cualquier juramento por ti. — Confeso, y lo haría, no importaba si se trataba de una promesa importante, haría todo por salvaguardarla a ella, a su hijo y a su madre.

—O—

— ¡Maldición!— Grito Kaguya, desatando su furia en todos sus consejeros. — ¿Qué tengo que hacer para terminar con los Achicha de una vez por todas? ¡Estoy rodeada de falsos aduladores! ¡Inútiles!— Musito. Nadie se atrevía a decir una sola palabra, solo eran merecedores de la furia de Kaguya.

—Mi señora, es bastante arriesgado. Desataríamos todo el poder del joven halcón. — interrumpió un valiente.

— ¿Y? ¿Acaso eso me importa? Yo solo deseo tener el reino de Salitrium. Ese mocoso será mi perdición ¿no pueden comprenderlo?—

—Mi señora, creo que es necesario acudir al plan B. — Ordeno Madara. —

—No lo crea…es necesario acudir al plan B. Reúne la infantería ligera, a la infantería pesada y los Immortalem…cambia los caballos por elefantes. — Ordeno. — Y sobre todo…llama a los Meleficos. —

— ¿Está segura de utilizar la artillería pesada rápidamente?— Pregunto. —

—Si. Terminare con ese mocoso insolente de una buena vez ¡Osa a enviar a uno de mis solados a darme un mensaje! Yo le enviare algo más preciado…la cabeza de su madre, el corazón de su esposa y el cadáver de su bastardo.— Las amenazas no tenían lugar ahí, Kaguya cumpliría sus promesas de una buena vez por todas.—

—O—

El día siguiente no fue diferente al anterior. Sakura aún se acostumbraba a la presencia de Kalyan, sus ojos la seguían firmemente, poniéndola nerviosa en más de una cuenta, comenzaba a sentirse como una intrusa. A pesar de no definirse su color aun, no parecía que sus ojos serian negros como la noche, según la Videns.

—Mi dulce príncipe. — Susurro mientras depositaba un beso sobre su mejilla. — Para los demás podrás ser el príncipe de la tempestad, pero para mí siempre serás mi dulce príncipe. — Sentencio. — Sasuke ¿puedes quedarte un momento con el pequeño?— Pregunto. La pelinegra tenia fija su mirada en el paisaje, con un aspecto pensativo.

—Si. — Respondió a secas. Tomo a Kalyan entre sus brazos y vio partir a la peli rosa, la cual, se puso de pie con ayuda de sus doncellas. — Tu madre te inculcara todo el amor y dulzura del mundo. — Murmuro. — Palabras difíciles de superar. —Admitió. Kalyan le proveía toda la tranquilidad perdida, el niño se encontraba en su propio mundo, alejado de todo mal. —Te prometo que no habrá infiernos ni inviernos, no habrá malicia en tu entorno. — Sentencio. — Tuyo es el mar si lo buscas, tuya es la tierra si quieres cavar, tuyo es este mundo. Tendrás amigos y enemigos pero vive intensamente. Serás cazador y presa, aprendiz y maestro. Vive para los demás sin dejar de pensar en ti. — Espeto. — Sé que suena difícil pero lo comprenderás. Algún día, Kalyan, algún día. — Beso su frente con ternura.

Las palabras de un padre a su hijo recién nacido, le inculcaría esos valores toda la vida, haría de Kalyan un hombre de bien, el rey de reyes, el guerrero de las profecías.

Sakura miraba enternecida la imagen, juzgo mal a Sasuke, aquel odio y resentimiento que sintió al principio por él se había convertido en amor.

El rey de reyes era el joven halcón.

_**Continuara.**_


	13. Capitulo XII: Casa del sol naciente

_Lamento la tardanza. Diferentes situaciones me impedían actualizar :c _

_El capítulo es corto._

**Fanny-Ishiyama:** ¡Hola! ¡Bienvenida y gracias por leer y comentar! :D Bueno intento plasmarlos a imagen y semejanza, aunque no dejare que Sakura se deje hacer como sea c: Por supuesto que aparecerá Neji como otros personajes :D

**kiome17:** Gracias, aún sigo aprendiendo sobre la narrativa c: pero esto me ayuda a practicar ñ.ñ

**Elaine Haruno de Uchiha:** Pronto se desataran nuevas problemáticas ;)

**carlita-chan uchiha:** No, no agradezcas, lo hago con mucho gusto :D Gracias por leer y comentar Carlita.

Bueno, muchísimas gracias a todos los que siguen la historia así como a los que dejan un review o han colocado esta historia entre sus favoritos. Gracias de todo corazón c:

Sin más, me despido, espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado.

Cuídense. Disfruten de la lectura.

Nos leemos en la próxima entrega. Bye.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo XII.<strong>_

_**Casa del sol naciente. **_

Dos semanas habían pasado desde la llegada de Kalyan y el arribo de Sasuke. Un tiempo considerable para resolver asuntos del reino y pasar tiempo con Sakura y su pequeño hijo.

La felicidad llego a su fin. Aquella tarde el pelinegro partiría de nuevo al campo de batalla. Alejándose otra vez, yendo a un lugar donde solo existía la desolación y muerte.

Resolvía los últimos arreglos del reino. No quería dejar a Sakura con una pesada carga, sobre todo en una situación como esa, donde no hacía muchos días se convirtió en la madre del príncipe de la tempestad.

—Mi rey. — Llamo un sirviente. — Una dama solicita una audiencia con usted. — Aviso.

— ¿Ahora?— Pregunto un poco fastidiado.

—Si. Dice que es realmente urgente. — Lanzo un bufido al mismo tiempo que asentía. La mujer realizo una reverencia al sirviente para después adentrarse a la habitación. Sasuke la examino de pies a cabeza, una dama ordinaria.

—Su majestad— Saludo cordialmente. — No espero disponer con mucho de su tiempo, solo con el que usted desee. — No se atrevía a sostener la mirada del pelinegro, le parecía bastante intimidante.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?— Pregunto con voz fuerte y a la vez ronca.

—He visto algo en usted. — Sentencio. — Algo que me ha consternado hasta el alma. — Musito. Por un momento Sasuke pensó que solo se trataba de una tontería, inclusive de una locura.

— ¿Y qué es lo que ha visto?— La joven le miro como si le tuviera miedo, ella hizo la predicción de Kalyan, tenía un don que nadie podía igualar.

—Una serpiente lo rodea. Se enredara en su cuello poco a poco hasta hacerlo desaparecer. Sospechosa, mentirosa, manipuladora, vanidosa, maliciosa y posesiva. — Espeto. — Hará todo lo que este en sus manos para vencerlo, para hacerlo desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. —

—Hn. — Espeto, nunca creyó en las predicciones, todo se trataba de un simple mito y nada más.

—Los ríos de sangre teñirán la nieve, las grandes murallas se derribaran, las torres desaparecerán. Polvo al polvo. Solo de esa manera despertara la furia del halcón. —

—Mi señora. — Interrumpió Sasuke antes de que pudiera decir más incoherencias. — No creo en profesáis, solamente son cuento con los cuales asustar a guerreros y niños. — Espeto. — No quiero hacerle perder su tiempo. — Camino con ella hacia la puerta.

— ¿Qué me dice sobre las pesadillas que atormentan sus sueños? Donde la reina muere. — Aquellas palabras fueron suficientes para dejarlo helado ¿Cómo podía saber eso? Ni siquiera a Sakura le había contado sobre las pesadillas constantes. — Todas las decisiones que tome a partir de hoy serán cruciales para definir una parte del futuro. —

— ¿Cómo sabe sobre las pesadillas?— Cuestiono, posando esa mirada penetrante sobre el rostro de la joven adivina.

—Con su permiso, mi rey. — La mujer se dispuso a salir de ahí, dejando a Sasuke rodeado de intriga.

—Sasuke. — Llamo Sakura, distrayéndolo por completo. Aquella mañana lucia más atractiva de lo normal, bastante hermosa para deleitar su pupila. Llevaba un sencillo vestido blanco, holgado de algo, con encaje en la parte delantera, su cabello suelto ondulándose en las puntas dándole un toque desaliñado pero precioso.

No pudo contener la sonrisa al verla frente a él. Definitivamente hablaba con una reina, no con la niña asustada que llego al hacia un año. El tiempo pasaba volando, ahora esa joven era fuerte, la madre de su hijo.

—Algo le preocupa a mi rey. — Sentencio y después beso su mejilla, dedicándole una radiante sonrisa.

—Claro que no. — Respondió Sasuke. No deseaba alarmarla en esos momentos, suficiente soportaba con todos los problemas del reino, preocuparse por su bienestar en el campo de batalla, como para relatarle las visiones de esa adivina o inclusive, sus sueños.

—Sasuke. — Llamo. — Se lo que pasa contigo. Pero está bien, no te obligare a contarme lo que te atormenta, si así lo hiciera te lastimaría a ti, estrujaría tus sentimientos. Esperare, no importa si es larga, solo quiero que tengas la confianza suficiente para que te abras a mí. — Espeto, mirándolo. —

—Algún día lo hare, Sakura. — Respondió. — Pero este no es el momento. — Acaricio su suave rostro, las mejillas de la peli rosa poseían un color rosa como el de su cabello, resaltando esos ojos esmeraldas que tanto le encantaban.

— ¿Deseas dar un paseo conmigo?— Pregunto. — Antes de que partas al campo de batalla. — Decir esas palabras estrujaban el corazón de la peli rosa, quebrantaban cada pedazo que yacía en el suelo.

—O—

Caminaban por los amplios jardines, jugueteaban de vez en cuando, se dedicaban miradas llenas de sentimientos, un idioma que solo ellos dos conocían a la perfección.

—No estamos haciendo buenos en esto. — Interrumpió Sakura, rompiendo el silencio.

—Podríamos perfeccionarlo. — Sentencio Sasuke, miro por última vez cada rincón del jardín, era primavera, el sol brillaba, radiante, cubriendo con su calor la ciudad de Salitrium. Extrañaba esos días.

—Sasuke. — Llamo su atención de inmediato, Sakura deseaba decirle algo más al pelinegro, todos sus sentimientos los expresaría con palabras.

— ¿Hn?— Pregunto, algo desconcertado por el llamado de su bella esposa. Sakura se aferró a él, como si nunca deseara dejarlo ir, apegándolo a su cuerpo, ocultando su rostro entre su pecho. Sasuke correspondió el abrazo depositando un beso en su frente.

—Te juro que regresare, Sakura. Lo hare por ti, por nuestro hijo, por nosotros. — Sentencio. Acaricio de nuevo su rostro y sin contenerse la beso como nunca antes lo había hecho. No era un hombre de palabras, sino de hechos, regresaría sano y salvo.

—Tienes que hacerlo. — Espeto Sakura. — Es una orden, como tu reina. —

—O—

Regreso hacia sus aposentos, se despediría de Kalyan. Por más difícil que aquello fuera no tenía otra opción. Eran tiempos de guerra.

Tomo al delicado bebe entre sus brazos. Ahora podía percatarse que había heredado los hermosos ojos de su bella madre, daba gracias a eso.

Acaricio su mejilla con un dedo, a lo que Kalyan reacciono tomándolo con fuerza. Se perdió en su mirada, parecía como si con ella deseara decirle algo, suplicarle o tal vez ordenarle.

—Tengo que irme. — Dijo en un susurro apenas audible para él y Kalyan. — Pero te prometo que regresare. — Tomo un pequeño colgante, lo coloco en su cuello. — Este será un signo de nuestra promesa. — El pequeño esbozo una tierna sonrisa. Dejo al pequeño en los brazos de Sakura. Intentaba contener las lágrimas, no deseaba que Sasuke la dejara sola una vez más.

—Por favor, no vayas. — Suplico. Sasuke hizo caso omiso, apretó un puño y continúo con su camino.

—No podre yo sola con esto ¿Cómo puedes confiarme tanto poder?— Pregunto.

—Porque tú eres mi reina. — Sentencio Sasuke antes de partir. 6 palabras que le darían el valor suficiente para continuar con su prometido. — Volveré… ¿esperaras por mí?— Pregunto, mientras se recargaba en el marco de la puerta.

—Desde este día, hasta el final de mis días. — Repitió sus votos, pero esta vez había algo diferente en ellos: Amor.

—O—

El viaje de regreso fue difícil. El campo de batalla se encontraba en otro lugar, avanzaban con rapidez, ganaban terreno, su propósito era asediar el reino de Kaguya, acorralarla y vencerla en ese lugar.

Bajo del caballo. Dejaba huellas en la nieve. El gélido aire chocaba contra su rostro, meciendo los mechones negros que caían sobre su frente.

Miro a Naruto, sabía que las cosas no estaban bien, algo sucedía y Naruto debía informarlo sobre la situación.

— ¿Cómo están Sakura y el pequeño príncipe?— Pregunto, esbozando una falsa sonrisa solo para desviar las atenciones del peligro.

—Bien. — No quería hablar sobre el tema, deseaba saber lo que sucedía con su ejército. — Algo me estas ocultando y será mejor que lo digas ahora antes de que me entere por otros medios y tenga que enviar tu cabeza a Thadica. — Espeto.

Naruto trago saliva, Sasuke lo amenazaba.

—Uno de los soldados asesino a algunas personas pasando por el pueblo. Nos hizo ganar mala fama. Lo peor de esto es que una de las victimas era nada más y nada menos que el esposo de la reina regente; Tsunade. No dudara lanzarnos todo su ejército y no precisamente para ayudarnos. — La inexperiencia asediaba a los jóvenes reyes. Se enfrentaban a un problema mayor.

—Hazlos entrar. — Los pasos firmes y fuertes de Naruto rompieron con el incómodo silencio. Segundos después se adentró con un chico de cabello blanco, con una extraña marca en su frente, al parecer uno de sus más grandes guerreros, el cual respondía al nombre de Kimimaro. Acompaño de sus fieles compañeros, entre ellos una mujer: Tayuya. — ¿Te basto asesinar a personas inocentes?— Pregunto con un tono de voz fuerte. No necesitaba alzarla, con solo escucharlo imponía respeto.

—No, asesinato no. — Negó con cinismo. — Venganza, su alteza. — Dijo sin remordimiento alguno.

—Venganza. — Repitió Sasuke. — Esas personas no asesinaron a tu familia. Sabes que mi padre se apresuró a salvarlos…—

—Pero aun así fueron asesinados. —Irrumpió sin importarle recibir un castigo por desafiar al rey. — Debí llamarlo el rey que perdió Salitrium. — Aquel comentario no fue de la gracia de Sasuke.

—Llévalos afuera. Serán juzgados por traición. —

—Sasuke, perderás a gran parte de tu ejército. Salitrium no perdonara esto. — Dijo Naruto, esperando que sus palabras le hicieran entrar en razón. — Mantenlo con un rehén. —Sugirió.

—Me juzgas de asesino al igual que mentiroso. ¿Cómo luchare con justicia cuando llevo a una banda de asesinos conmigo? Merecen morir. — Ambos chicos salieron hacia el infierno. Una tormenta de nieve los asediaba en ese preciso instante.

Kimimaro yacía esperando paciente por su sentencia.

—Kimimaro Kaguya. — Hablo Sasuke. — A la vista de los hombres y los dioses te sentencio a muerte. ¿Alguna última palabra?—

—Mátame, tú no eres un rey para mí. — Y de esa manera termino con la vida de todos los traidores, sería un aviso hacia aquel que osara a faltarle el resto a Sasuke Uchiha.

Por inexperiencia y juventud tomaría malas decisiones que lo llevarían a su perdición. La caída del rey halcón estaba más cerca de lo que se creía.

_**Continuara.**_


	14. Capitulo XIII: Nacida para ser reina

**Lamento mi gran tardanza, tengo una buena excusa para esto: Escuela…escuela…y por supuesto… ¡Escuela! **

**Hoy dejare el capítulo 13 y 14 ñ.ñ **

**Como siempre muchas gracias por su apoyo. **

**Intentare responder a todos los reviews ñ.ñ **

**Sin más, espero que sea de su agrado y disfruten su lectura.**

**Nos leemos en la próxima entrega. **

**Bye. **

_**Capitulo XIII: **_

_Nacida para ser reina. _

En momentos como ese los recuerdos se postraban frente a ella, nítidos, fantasmas del pasado que le acosaban en la soledad.

_Sakura siempre fue una chica de inteligencia despierta. Dominaba distintos idiomas a la perfección, gracias a distintos maestros adquirió una consulta bastante amplia y una sólida formación._

_Siempre aferrada a la realidad. __—Nacida para ser reina. — Le repetía su madre constantemente. _

_Vivió rodeada por un excelente grupo de damas de compañía. Recibió una formación humanística basada en la gramática, retorica, pintura e historia de todos los países del mundo. _

_Su mente nunca saciaba, su pasatiempo favorito era leer, sobre todo esas historias de grandes guerreras que a la vez fueron hermosas reinas, dominantes y delicadas a la vez, manteniéndose en un término medio. _

_Conforme el botón se convertía en una hermosa flor, Sakura tuvo una metamorfosis abismal. Paso de ser una niña asustadiza y sumisa, a una mujer fuerte, hermosa y voluntariosa. _

_Mujer atlética, ágil, manejaba con como una experta el arco, aunque mantenía esa habilidad como un secreto que ni siquiera su mismo esposo conocía. Entre sus múltiples habilidades adquiridas por rigurosas prácticas, también era una gran amazona. _

_Sasuke no podía quejarse de su esposa, dotada de inteligencia y belleza. Al principio se sintió intimidada por ese joven de ojos negros, su mirada era fría como el hielo, penetrante y filosa como una espada. _

_No entendía por qué le temía. Había algo en él, algo que no podía descifrar, una melancolía enorme, un deseo de venganza como su única motivación ¿Cómo podría llamas su atención? _

_Con el paso del tiempo ese miedo se transformó en admiración, haciendo de sus lazos nunca doblegados y nunca rotos._

Ahora, manejaba un reino, toda una población a su disposición. Desde la partida de Sasuke sentía que algo en su vida faltaba, lo extrañaba con todas sus fuerzas, más de lo que le gustaba admitir, creía que lo amaba más y más conforme pasaba los días y la necesidad de estar a su lado crecía, hasta llegar a un punto donde la ansiedad se posicionaba como su única enemiga.

Para su suerte, aún tenía una alegría; Kalyan. Es bebé de cabello negro, hijo de su padre, ojos color esmeralda y con una enorme inteligencia, heredada de sus padres.

Nunca pensó llegar a tal punto. Le parecía curioso como el destino jugaba con ella, como si se tratara de un títere al cual manejaba a su disposición y gusto.

Un vago recuerdo tomo parte en su mente, su destino estaba escrito, forjado, pactado.

_Sakura escucho una profecía y la hizo realidad desde el momento en que creyó en ella. Recordó estar siempre prometida a los Uchiha, pero no al príncipe sino al rey. _

_Impaciente y curiosa, acudió por el consejo de una bruja, esperaba que ella tuviera todas las respuestas a sus interrogantes. _

— _¿Me casare con el príncipe?— Pregunto impaciente. La idea de convertirse en reina, lucir joyas preciosas y una tiara en su cabeza la volvían loca de la emoción. _

—_Nunca. — Respondió con un tono de voz severo, rompiendo las ilusiones de la pequeña ojo-esmeralda. — Tu destino se forja a lado de un rey. — _

— _¿Me casare con un rey?— Cuestiono, alzando una ceja, mirando expectante por respuestas a la anciana. _

—_Sí, reina serás, valiente, fuerte y hermosa. Un pilar importante, una pieza clave. Nacía para ser reina. — Espeto. _

— _¿Tendré hijos?— La última pregunta realizada. _

—_Por supuesto que los tendrás; Tempestad, Paz, Guerra. De oro serán sus coronas, letales serán sus armas. —_

Sakura no podía creerlo, o tal vez no quería hacerlo. Por alguna extraña razón se dio cuenta que siempre estuvo prometida a uno de los Uchiha, todo encajaba a ala perfección, nunca llego a casarse con un príncipe —Como le dijo su padre— Ya que aquel príncipe ahora estaba muerto. Llego a casarse con un rey.

Ahora, tenía entre sus brazos a una pequeña tempestad que se encontraba en profunda calma.

—Mi dulce príncipe. — Susurro en un tono apenas audible para ella y Kalyan, el cual, le sonrió gustoso de manera tierna.

—Mi señora ¿Desea que preparemos su baño?— Interrumpió una de las doncellas, con una enorme jarra de agua entre sus delgados brazos.

—Si. — Respondió Sakura dedicándole una enorme sonrisa. Kalyan demandaba su alimento diario, impuso horarios como el futuro rey que seria.

—Demandante ¿no es así?— Pregunto Ino, mirando desde lejos la tierna imagen.

—No podía esperar menos de él, mira de quien es hijo. — Espeto la peli rosa, acariciando la cabeza de Kalyan mientras este succionaba la leche materna que salía del pecho de su madre con voracidad.

—Has estado muy pensativa ¿ocurre algo?—

—Estuve recordando ciertos pasajes de mi vida. — Confeso. — En especial una profecía. — Alzo sus ojos esmeraldas para encontrar la mirada curiosa de Ino. — Si, reina serás valiente, fuerte y hermosa. Un pilar importante, una pieza clave, nacida para ser reina. — Musitaba las palabras a la perfección, como si hubieran quedado grabadas en su memoria. — Tempestad, paz y guerra. De oro serán sus coronas, letales serán sus armas. —

—Una profecía a la cual temer y la cual se está cumpliendo. Supongo que al hablar de tempestad nos referimos al príncipe Kalyan ¿no es así?—

—Si. Todo encaja a la perfección. — Se mantuvieron ahí en silencio, escuchando solamente los pequeños quejidos de Kalyan, su lenta respiración. — Ino…siempre estuve prometida a los Uchiha, ahora puedo recordarlo todo con claridad. — La rubia le dedico una mirada llena de intriga. — Mi padre hablo una vez sobre un compromiso con Uchiha Itachi. —

—No puede ser. — Susurro llevando una mano a su boca, causando tal acción por la impresión.

—Me adelante a los hechos, por supuesto que lo haría, era una niña bastante inquieta. — Sonrió. — Y por supuesto, con una enorme fascinación hacia Itachi…puedo recordarlo todo…. Suprimí esos pasajes. — Sentencio, aterrada de su destino.

_Recordaba el olor a pino inundando sus fosas nasales, el clima era diferente, frio a comparación de Esa. Todo parecía distinto, enormes murallas se alzaban frente a ella como los árboles. _

_El palacio dominaba la ciudad desde la cima de una enorme colina. Una impresionante fortaleza edificada en piedra de mármol. La muralla se alzaba directamente sobre los acandilados de la desembocadura del rio, delimitando un perímetro interior con 8 torres, achatadas y coronadas por baluartes de hierro. _

_La entrada desde la ciudad se realiza por una enorme puerta llamada: La puerta del San. Con unas imponentes puertas de oro que dan al patio exterior. Existen otras entradas, secretas por supuesto, la mayoría de ellas dan al acantilado, otras al bosque y otras hacia la nada. _

_Al adentrarse, se dio cuenta que el recinto por el interior era aún más complejo. Con una multitud de patios y de pasadizos. Incluyendo numerosas construcciones secundarias, como establos, pocilgas, cocinas etc. _

_Sakura recorrió ese enorme castillo: La cama del consejo, decorada con alfombras y tapices. El salón pequeño. Salón del trono; Una construcción independiente. Era enorme, con ventanas altas y estrechas, ahí, se alza imponente el enorme trono y a sus pies una mesa con sillas, para el consejo. _

—_Es un placer tenerlo aquí, Lord Haruno. — Saludo Fugaku. Llevaba vestiduras de piel, con una enorme capa colgada de sus hombros, descendiendo por su espalda hasta llegar al suelo. _

—_Para nosotros es un gran honor recibir una invitación de tal magnitud. — Respondió Kizashi con un enorme respeto hacia el rey de Salitrium. Sakura realizo una reverencia al percatarse de la presencia del rey. Paso la mayor parte del tiempo a lado de su padre, escuchando historias de épicas batallas o asuntos del reino. — Sakura. — Llamo su padre. — ¿Por qué no vas a conocer un poco el bosque?— La peli rosa sonrió y asintió. Una doncella se aproximó a ella, la tomo de la mano y la alejo de ahí, al parecer la conversación se tornaría más seria. _

—_Yo tengo un hijo. — Espeto Fugaku. Las verdaderas razones de su llamada se darían a conocer en pocos segundos. — Tú tienes una hija. Uniremos nuestras casas. — Kizashi no podía negarse ante tal oferta. _

— _¿A cuál hijo será prometida Sakura?— Pregunto. _

—_Por supuesto que a Itachi. Es el más cercano a la línea de sucesión, necesita una reina. — _

—Estuve destinada a Itachi. — Murmuro Sakura a sus adentros. Estuvo escuchando esa conversación, pero era muy pequeña, tal vez causo un gran impacto en ella, tanto que quedo tatuado en su memoria.

— ¿Qué pasaría si Sasuke se enterara de eso?— Pregunto Ino, un poco alarmada.

—No lo sé. Para mi aun es impresionante. — Confeso. Sujeto a Kalyan con delicadeza, coloco su pequeña cabeza sobre su hombro y palmeo unas cuantas veces sobre su espalda.

—Imagina como seria para él, enterarse que su esposa fue la prometida de su hermano. — Murmuro Ino. — ¿Alguna vez Itachi te envió una carta?— Cuestión.

—Solo una vez, decía que cuando regresara de la guerra nos casaríamos. — Sentencio. — Debo reconocer que no sabía sobre la existencia de Sasuke, además, nunca firmo la carta con su nombre, lo hacía de otra manera. — Lanzo un suspiro mientras Kalyan lanzo un eructo en forma de satisfacción. — Ahora todo concuerda, ahora puedo comprenderlo todo con claridad. Todos esos recuerdos llegaron en el momento indicado. —

— ¿Alguna vez consideraste charlar sobre esto con Sasuke?— Pregunto Ino.

—No. Solamente hoy me invadieron esos recuerdos que tanto suprimí. — Confeso. — Creo que a veces es mejor guardar los secretos, ocultar el pasado de las personas y continuar con el futuro. — Se puso de pie, camino hacia donde se encontraba la pequeña cuna de Kalyan, lo deposito con cuidado. — Y cada día se vuelven más y más fuertes…sin su presencia todo es distinto. — Con la partida de Sasuke sentía que algo le hacía falta, como si una parte de ella estuviera muerta, suprimida, perdida.

El transcurrir de la tarde fue lento. Se ocupó de acudir a las audiencias, escuchar las peticiones de los habitantes. Gano un nuevos apodos; La reina de las promesas, Reina misericordiosa.

No se separaba de su hijo, sobre todo cuando la inquietud y curiosidad comenzaban a invadir su cuerpo en búsqueda de exploración, 4 meses habían pasado como un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Extrañaba con todas sus fuerzas a Sasuke, deseaba sentir el calor de su cuerpo, escuchar el sonido de su voz aun así si este solo espetara un monótono monosílabo. Su mirada, al inicio le parecía fría, desconocida, tanto que llegaba a helarle el cuerpo con solo ver esos orbes negros. Lo quería, no podía negarlo.

Lanzo un enorme suspiro. Mikoto la miraba atentamente, había algo que inquietaba a la peli rosa, tal vez la falta de noticias por parte de Sasuke, sus últimas cartas solo informaban sobre la situación en el campo de batalla, al igual que su bienestar y cansancio y sus enormes ganas de ponerle un punto final a la guerra.

Preguntaba por Kalyan y Sakura. A lo que la peli rosa respondía gustosa y siempre con buenas noticias. También plasmaba en su carta la necesidad de estar al lado de su esposa, era un enorme pilar para él, su fuerza.

— ¿Pasa algo malo, Sakura?— Pregunto con voz tierna, haciéndole recordar el amor maternal.

—No. Solamente extraño a Sasuke, cada día que pasa esto se vuelve eterno. — Musito. — Sé que esto podría durar meses, años…o incluso, nunca terminar. — Murmuro.

—Mi dulce niña. — Espeto la pelinegra. — Sé que hay algo más en tu interior, puedes confiar en mí. — Ambas guardaron silencio. Sakura lanzo un suspiro.

— ¿Sasuke sabe que estuve predestinada a su hermano?— La pregunta cayó como un balde de agua helada para Mikoto, su aspecto cambio por completo. Camino hacia la puerta de la habitación, cerrándola con cuidado para no causar escandalo alguno.

—No. — Respondió firmemente. — ¿Cómo puedes acordarte de eso?— Era el turno de cuestionar. — Eras apenas una niña cuando se pactó el compromiso. —

—Itachi me envió una carta antes de partir a la guerra. — Sentencio Sakura. — Además…los recuerdos han estado invadiéndome. — Murmuro.

—A el…le causaba gran ilusión conocerte. — Sentencio Mikoto. — Quería adelantar los procesos de la boda. — Confeso. Para Sakura había mucha información por procesar. — Sakura. — Llamo. — A la muerte de Itachi…Sasuke ascendió al poder, la línea de sucesión salto hasta el, por lo cual necesitaba una reina. No podíamos romper el pacto con los Haruno, la alianza que existe entre nosotros es grande. Así que decidimos continuar con el compromiso. —

Por alguna extraña razón se sintió utilizada, como un puente para unir los abismos, como el pacto para unir a dos casas.

—Sakura…. — Llamo. — Sera mejor que esto continúe como un secreto. Se lo difícil que debe ser para ti…Sasuke está peleando en una guerra, no deberíamos darle malas noticias. —

—Está bien. — Respondió. Debía ahogar sus palabras, sentenciarlas al silencio eterno, hasta que su conciencien los removiera una vez más.

Todo tenía sentido, ahora veía las cosas con claridad.

Continuara


	15. Capitulo XIV: Jinetes sobre la tempestad

**Capitulo XIV:**

**Jinetes sobre la tempestad.**

La noche se mantenía como fiel testigo de las atroces batallas. Ambos bandos estaban reunidos, preparados para luchar.

El viento mecía las lanzas, haciéndolas chocar unas contra otras. Las cotas de malla resonaban en cada mínimo movimiento. Los soldados realizaban bromas nerviosas, todo se sentía como la primera batalla.

Sasuke miraba con atención cada rostro, solamente encontraba miedo, terror, nerviosismo.

—Están asustados. — Murmuro acompañado de un amplio suspiro. Sasuke lo miro, Naruto estaba en la misma posición que los soldados. — ¿Cómo puedes estar tan sereno?— Cuestiono, al ver que en el rostro del pelinegro no había reacción alguna.

— ¿Por qué debería estar asustado?— Respondió. — Solamente me llevaría a perder la cabeza. — Ambos sonrieron débilmente.

—Chinata me envió una carta. — Susurro. — Lleva a mi hijo en su vientre. — Esbozo una amplia sonrisa, nerviosa.

—Ahora tienes una razón por la cual regresar con vida. — Sentencio Sasuke, dando unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda del rubio como forma de felicitación.

—Sasuke. — Llamo antes de salir al campo de batalla. — ¿Tienes alguna razón por la cual regresar?— Cuestiono.

—Si. — Respondió a secas. Lanzo un suspiro, un mal presentimiento se posiciono en su pecho, no se sentía confiado sobre esa batalla.

— ¿Cuál es la estrategia?— Pregunto Naruto. Deseaba cerciorarse, enterarse sobre una estrategia para terminar con la vida de sus enemigos.

—Llevaremos al ejercito de Kaguya al angosto pasadizo entre las montañas, cerraremos su camino…entonces atacaremos sin piedad alguna. — Espeto Sasuke con voz fuerte. Todo quedo claro, no necesita alzar la voz para ser escuchado.

Se posiciono en la vanguardia, ahí pertenecía.

— ¡Recuerden este día, porque perdurara por siempre!— Sencillas palabras que alentaron a los soldados a luchar por su pueblo.

Los cuernos de guerra resonaron, anunciando la batalla.

— ¡A sus posiciones!— Ordeno el pelinegro, esperando la ruda llegada del ejercito enemigo. Corrían sobre la tierra, sus pasos resonaban en cada paso que se daba, todo lo que se escuchaba en el campo de batalla, era música de guerra.

El ejercito de Sasuke estaba ahí, inmóvil, cubriéndose solamente con escudos de hierro, esperando clavar lanzas y espadas en los frágiles cuerpos de los enemigos.

Aquel impacto logro moverlos unos cuantos centímetros, enterrar sus pies en el lodo.

— ¡Soporte!— Grito Naruto. Clavaban sus armas sobre cualquier parte de su cuerpo, exterminando, acabando con sus vidas.

La estrategia era buena, se cubrían con los escudos, esperaban y después atacaban. Terminando con grandes hileras de hombres, derrumbándose ante sus pies.

Cuando la mayor parte del campo de batalla estuvo libre, cada hombre lucho sin ataduras.

Sasuke demostraba sus dotes como guerrero, golpeando, esquivando, luchando.

Degollaba, asestaba golpes, jugaba todo o nada, no estaba su vida en riesgo sino la de todo un reino, el cual, depositaba toda su fe en el cómo lo habían hecho con su padre y hermano.

La batalla se prolongó hasta el amanecer, pero cuando finalizo tuvieron el tiempo necesario para reponer fuerzas y darle a cada enemigo un espacio para tomar los cuerpos. S

Sasuke deseaba decir que en su ejército no había bajas, pero no era así. Cada día perdía a más hombres valientes, los cuales gritaron con valentía, dejaron atrás sus familias, sus sueños, todo para luchar a su lado y proteger a su patria.

— ¿Quieres un poco?— Pregunto Naruto, ofreciéndole un poco de vino mientras devoraba una rodaja de pan. Sasuke lo tomo, estaba sediento y aquel liquido fue como gloria.

— ¿Cuántas bajas?— El líquido provoco una placentera quemazón en su garganta.

—500. — Espeto Naruto. Tomo asiento a su lado. Los cálidos rayos del sol chocaban contra sus cuerpos sudorosos, llenos de tierra y sangre una extraña mezcla.

—Con cada día que pasa el número desciende más y más…a este paso nunca podre asediar a Kaguya. — Murmuro, acariciando su rostro en forma de frustración.

—No debemos llegar a la desesperación. Debemos idear un plan para terminar con Kaguya de una vez por todas. — Musito Naruto. — Lo único que deseo en estos momentos es estar al lado de Hinata. —

—Ni que lo digas. — Interrumpió Sasuke. Extrañaba a Sakura, pero no lo admitiría, no había lugar para debilidades ni sentimentalismos, Sakura era su debilidad.

—Olvide felicitarte. — Dijo su amigo. — Quien lo diría, tú como rey de Salitrium, con una bella esposa y meses después con un hijo. Es impresionante como pasa el tiempo. Antes éramos unos niños jugando con espadas de madera. —

—En algún momento debíamos crecer, tomar el control del reino y todo aquello que nos rodea. — Agrego el pelinegro.

Y si, dejaron atrás las espadas de madera y las sustituyeron por armas de hierro con hoja afilada, cotas de malla, pesadas armaduras y yelmos sobre sus cabezas.

Era difícil crecer.

Las batallas sucesoras fueron acumulándole victorias al joven halcón y al Rey naranja. Canciones e historias rondaban por todos los reinos, sobre sus valientes batallas, sobre su fuerza.

Cierta noche termino de escribir una carta a Sakura, como siempre, avisándole sobre su bienestar y las ansias de estar a su lado y de vez en cuando pidiendo un consejo a su reina, sobre lo que debía hacer, las decisiones que debía tomar.

El cuerno de guerra resonó avisándoles una batalla sorpresiva. Sasuke se apresuró a tomar su espada y guardar la carta entre su ropa.

— ¿Cuántos?— Pregunto Sasuke, terminaba de colocar su armadura.

—Nos superan en número. — Seria difícil salir victoriosos de la batalla.

Aquellos no podían ser llamados hombres, llevaban máscaras y ropas oscuras que ocultaban todo su cuerpo, en medio, había otro ser desconocido, una abominación, algo que ningún otro hombre vio jamás.

Estaba encadenado desde el cuello, controlado por lo menos 10 hombres en cada extremo.

—Mierda. — Susurro Sasuke mientras montaba su caballo.

En los ojos de aquellos hombres solo había desesperanza y una gran oscuridad.

"Inmortales" Sasuke pondría a prueba ese título, no aceptaría una derrota como respuesta.

La batalla dio comienzo. Siempre era el mismo panorama, hombres luchando con garras y dientes, aferrándose a la vida como lo más precioso que tenían en su vida.

Sasuke descendió de su caballo, el chico poseía una rapidez inigualable, una gran habilidad en el campo de batalla. Catalogado como un potencial de guerra que debía ser eliminado cuanto antes.

Evito que uno de sus soldados fuera asesinado, apenas era un niño, solamente contaba con 14 años de edad, o al menos eso fue lo que calculo Sasuke.

Escucho a sus espaldas como era desencadenada la bestia.

—Corre. — Ordeno al ver el terror reflejado en la mirada del muchacho. La bestia golpeo a Sasuke con todas sus fuerzas apenas este giro para encárarlo.

El aire escapo de su cuerpo, una sensación de desespero de la cual no podía salir, el impacto fue amortiguado por los cuerpos apilados de varios soldados.

Al ver como ese "hombre" se aproximaba hacia él. Toco el suelo con las manos, había perdido su espada en el momento del impacto y necesitaba un arma con la cual protegerse, la suerte estaba de su lado, encontró una lanza, retomo sus fuerzas y se puso de pie para enfrentarse contra aquella bestia.

Con facilidad corto la madera de la lanza dejando a Sasuke de nueva cuenta sin armas. Los golpes que asestaba el troll magullaron su escudo, sentía como si le lanzaran enormes piedras, aquellos impactos dejarían resentimientos en su brazo.

El joven alcen volvió a impactarse contra el suelo. Tomo una espada, asestando un golpe en la rodilla del troll. Algunas gotas de sangre se impactaron contra su rostro.

Se puso de pie, atravesando el brazo del monstruo. Este, tomo con facilidad la hoja de la espada sacándola de su cuerpo con suma facilidad. Otra vez los golpes asestaron a su cuenta. Lo alzo, dejando sus pies al aire, levantándolo dos metros del cielo y con fuerza volvió a lanzarlo, despojándolo del escudo.

Sasuke no poseía más fuerzas, la desesperación lo estaba haciendo su esclavo. Tomo otra espada que estaba tendida en el suelo al tiempo exacto. El arma del troll impacto contra la espada del pelinegro, rechinaba al pasar sobre el yelmo, causo una raspadura y un ligero corte en el ojo del joven rey.

Aquella bestia lo despojo de su yelmo, Sasuke ya no tenía ninguna protección y menos cuando la bestia intentaba clavar la espada en su cuerpo mientras este las esquivaba con rapidez.

Se acercó a su rostro, rugiendo con voracidad, evitándole respirar al joven rey, ya que su pesado brazo recaía con toda su fuerza en el cuello de Sasuke.

El pelinegro tomo la espada que segundos antes le fue arrebatada, atravesó el ojo de la bestia y aprovecho esa distracción para cortarle la cabeza.

Sasuke intentaba recuperar la respiración. Su vista se nublaba ¿Cómo no? Recibió golpes con la fuerza de un elefante.

Con dificultad subió a su caballo, un soldado le proporciono otra espada, tomo con fuerza las riendas de su corcel, buscaba con la mirada a alguien o mejor dicho algo.

Una flecha impacto en su hombro, atravesando la carne y segundos después broto la sangre con pequeñas y finas gotas.

Al inicio no sintió el dolor. El caballo estaba aterrado no había manera de tranquilizarlo, pero el animal estaba rampante, Sasuke no consiguió tomar las riendas de nueva cuenta, por lo cual, cayo del caballo recibiendo un fuerte impacto contra el suelo y clavando una daga de madera en su pierna, atravesando la tela y carne, causándole un dolor punzante.

Otra vez se nublo su mirada, todo la parecía muy legando, presa del dolor y sufrimiento. El rey halcón cayó.

— ¡Sasuke!— Grito Naruto, desesperado. Corrió hacia él, abriéndose paso entre los enemigos. — Mierda. — Susurro al verlo inconsciente. — ¡Un médico!— Espeto, furaco. — Amigo resiste. — Susurro.

El rey que perdió Salitrium estaba tendido en el suelo, inconsciente. Puso en prueba el titulo de los inmortales y también el suyo.

_**Continuara. **_


	16. Capitulo XV: Solo una

**Creo que hemos llegado al final de una etapa, se cierra un ciclo pero se abren otros. **

**Pase 10 años siguiendo a esta pareja, sin perder la fe en que algún día estarían juntos…Hoy llego ese día (Por un momento creí que mis nietos me contarían el final de Naruto por medio de la ouija cx) . Una hermosa etapa finaliza, pero siempre perdurara en nosotros, varios crecimos leyendo el manga…hoy todo termina :') **

**No quiere decir que vaya a dejar de escribir, al contrario, aún tengo muchas ideas en la mente que aun plasmare, proyectos a futuro sobre esta hermosa pareja.**

**Debo agradecerles por siempre apoyarme, de verdad, gracias de todo corazón 3 **

**Sin más, espero que disfruten del capítulo. Algunas incógnitas que deje en el capítulo pasado se responderán por si solas. **

**Gracias por todo :D Les mando un fuerte abrazo y un beso. **

**Disfruten el manga y la lectura. **

**Nos leemos en la próxima entrega. **

**Capitulo ****XV:**

**Solo una. **

Los recuerdos de la batalla aparecían ante a el como un sueño, apenas podía percibirlos, eran borrosos y lejanos, de la misma manera en que escuchaba la voz de Sakura…pero poco a poco esa melodía fue haciéndose clara, cercana, como si estuviera con ella.

Miro a su alrededor, conocía ese lugar a la perfección; El hermoso bosque de Salitrium, era primavera, por lo cual, la vegetación se mostraba a flor de piel sin ninguna intromisión.

Debajo de su cuerpo yacía el ser más hermoso que sus ojos hubieran visto, que el mismo hubieran presenciado; Sakura. El nombre escapo de sus labios. Lucia tan preciosa en ese vestido azul pálido, bajo el, mirándolo, curiosa como era ella.

Sakura Sentencio de nuevo, esperando una respuesta de su parte. Desde su salida de Salitrium le hacía falta algo, no debía darle muchas vueltas al asunto para decir que era lo que le faltaba, solo dos nombres, dos importantes presencias en su vida: Sakura y Kalyan.

Como ansiaba poder estar con su esposa, abrazarla con fuerza, acariciar su cuerpo, probar sus labios y perderse en su mirada. Anhelaba regresar, Kalyan crecía rápido, debía experimentar la dicha de ser padre, enseñarle a caminar, a montar un caballo, luchar con una espada, verlo crecer sano y fuerte.

Su despertar fue abrupto, sus ojos se abrieron inmediatamente de golpe y su cuerpo demandaba ser levantado.

Sentía como si una horda de elefantes hubiera pasado sobre su cuerpo, admitía que le dolía todo, noto que solo llevaba una camisa delgada de algodón y pantalón del mismo material. Noto diversos moretones en brazos, pecho y no dudaba en tener unos cuantos más en la espalda.

Las fuerzas le faltaron para ponerse de pie, un dolor punzante se situó en su pierna, provocándole un gesto evidente de dolor.

— ¡Bien!— Exclamo Naruto adentrándose en la tienda. — Por fin has despertado. — Sentencio emocionado al ver que su amigo ya reaccionaba.

—Solo fue un día…—Murmuro Sasuke, acariciando su cabeza, entrecerrando los ojos para no sentir más dolor o esperando que de esa manera cesara.

— ¿Un día? Ojala hubiera sido un día. — Expreso el rubio. — Estuviste así por lo menos una semana. — Realmente el tiempo pasaba volando cuando se estaba inconsciente.

—Mierda. — Susurro. — Ponme al tanto de la situación. — Ordeno con voz fuerte y al ver que no tenía otro remedio, continúo recostado.

—Kaguya ha retirado su ejército hacia el sur. Las últimas bajas en la batalla fueron de 8,000 hombres. Eso es todo. — Naruto lo miraba desde la entrada de la tienda, mientras avisaba las noticias del reino.

—Sakura. — Llamo.

—Ella se encuentra muy bien al igual que Kalyan. Desearas enviarle una carta, no le informe sobre tu situación, sugiero que le escribas lo antes posible. Ahora, debes descansar, Akashi y yo nos encargaremos de mantener la situación al margen. — Era bueno tener al rubio en momentos como ese.

—Naruto. — La voz fuerte del pelinegro lo detuvo. — Ordénale a Suigetsu y Juugo…— Otra vez el dolor punzante. — Que vengan a la tienda lo antes posible… Deseo hablar con ellos. —

—Entendido. — Sasuke volvió a recostarse, mirando el techo, acaricio el collar que colgaba de su cuello, un obsequio de su esposa antes de emprender su viaje al feroz campo de batalla.

_Dormía plácidamente. Como si todo el descanso del mundo le fuera otorgado en esos momentos. Sentía el cálido aire chocar con su rostro. Las suaves manos de Sakura sujetando las suyas, abrió los ojos lentamente encontrándose con la peligrosa. _

— _¿Esto es un sueño?— Cuestiono, inseguro. _

—_Entonces es un gran sueño. — Respondió Sakura, buscando sus labios para fundirlos en un tierno beso, acaricio su rostro, percibiendo la calidez de sus manos y sus labios. _

—_Tal vez es tu sueño, o también el mío. No lo sé. — Confeso Sasuke. — Solo sé que eres todo lo que necesito. — Acaricio su rostro como si intentara memorizarlo. —y si es un sueño…Matare al hombre que intente despertarme. — _

Sakura se desvaneció, así como el mismo humo, dejándolo rendido a soledad. Lanzo un largo suspiro, las ansias consumían su ser, la desesperación al no poder levantarse y continuar. No había lugar para los débiles en el campo de batalla y él estaba en el bando de ellos.

—Mi señor. — Sentencio el chico de cabello anaranjado con suma amabilidad y respeto, el otro chico de cabello blanco y dientes afilados solo se limitó a realizar la debida reverencia marcada por el protocolo.

—Saben por qué los he llamado. — Dijo en forma afirmativa. — Confió en ustedes y necesito una guardia privada. — No deseaba recurrir a eso, Naruto tenía suficiente trabajo y preocupaciones para cargarle más problemas. —

— ¿Acaso el rey siente amenazada su seguridad?— Pregunto Suigetsu en forma retadora.

—No. Ustedes son los necesarios para cumplir mi propósito. — Murmuro. — Son libres de irse si así lo desean. Sobre todo tu, Juugo.— Alzo la mirada hacia el.— Liminar murió por mi bien…— Sabia la relación que existía entre ellos dos, tal vez nunca le perdonaría el hecho de desprender la cabeza del antes mencionado de su cuerpo.

El silencio que el rodeo fue atroz.

—Estoy aquí para servirle, mi rey. No me rehusare. — Sentencio el peli naranja. — Si estos son sus decidíos, con gusto los cumpliré, moriré a su lado. Mi espada, es suya. — Se colocó de rodillas y miro al pelinegro.

—No tengo otra opción. — Sentencio el peliblanco realizando la misma acción que su compañero.

—Nos llamaremos Taka, ustedes recibirán el cargo de caballeros reales. — Musito Sasuke.

— ¿Por qué nosotros?— Pregunto Juugo, algo intrigado por la decisión del rey.

—Porque tienen cualidades que ninguna otra persona posee. Los necesito en mi guardia. — Seria la única explicación que les daría, aquellos chicos estaban bajo sus órdenes. — Pueden retirarse. —

Otra vez se encontraba solo en la tienda, pensando en las extrañas visiones de la pelirrosa, no podía dejar de acariciar el collar otorgado por Sakura.

En ese momento, se adentró una chica de cabello rojo y ojos del mismo color. Llevaba un sencillo vestido, con un delantal atado a la cintura, había rastros de sangre y tierra impregnados en las telas. Llevaba el cabello atado en una coleta.

—Mi señor. He venido a revisar sus heridas. — Sentencio con voz fuerte y autoritaria.

—No necesito que las revisen. Me siento mejor. — Intento realizar un movimiento, pero el dolor lo mantenía postrado en cama.

—Deje su orgullo a un lado… ¿prefiere perder eso o la pierna?— Cuestiono, adentrándose en la tienda sin el permiso del rey. Reviso los brazos, no había nada de qué preocuparse. Alzo un poco el pantalón, se deshizo del vendaje sucio y comenzó a desinfectar la herida.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?— Pregunto con voz grave, conteniendo gritos de dolor, estrujando las sabanas mientras el sudor frio resbalaba por su frente.

—Uzumaki Karin. — Murmuro. Debía ser pariente lejana de su amigo ruidoso, compartían apellido y sangre. —

— ¿De dónde vienes?— Parecía un interrogatorio.

—Thadica. — Respondió. Sus suaves manos vendaron el área afectada. — No tardara en sanar. — Aviso. Por un momento alzo la mirada, no podía negar que el rey tenía su encanto, casarse con un Uchiha era un gran privilegio.

Sasuke le miro, pero no era una mirada llena de sentimientos, al contrario, era una mirada vacía, sin expresión.

Un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de la joven y sin más preámbulos unió sus labios contra los del rey, suaves y cálidos.

Al sentir los labios de Karin sobre los de él, se dio cuenta que la acción estaba terriblemente mal. Sus labios eran fríos, no poseían la misma calidez y suavidad de Sakura.

Karin se apartó con un gran sentimiento de culpabilidad.

—Lo siento…no debí hacerlo. Lo asumo…no tenía que hacerlo. —

—La amo. — Susurro Sasuke a sus adentros, sin dedicarle una sola mirada a la pelirroja. Karin sonrió, apenada, la acción ya estaba hecha, no podía deshacerse.

—Serás un buen rey. — Sentencio mientras abandonaba la tienda.

—O—

_**Salitrium. **_

Desde la partida de Sasuke. Sakura solo tenía dos responsabilidades enormes; Salitrium y Kalyan.

Dedicaba la mayor parte del tiempo a su hijo, verlo crecer rápidamente y tomar más parecido a su padre le hacían ensañar que sería un buen rey y si Sasuke tenía razón, un gran guerrero.

Era fuerte y grande. Poseía un interior curioso, observaba todo a su alrededor, algo normal.

—Mi dulce príncipe. — Susurro Sakura mientras lo apegaba a su cuerpo con un delicado abrazo. Kalyan sonrió ampliamente, amaba la presencia de su madre, estaba de mejor humor cuando se encontraba con la pelirrosa.

—Sakura. — Llamo Ino, agitada, con una mezcla de exaltación. — Ha llegado una carta y con ella…un paquete. — La reina se puso de pie, dejo a Kalyan en brazos de la rubia y corrió hacia la sala del trono.

Había una ligera masa de soldados rodeando la caja. Obito leía la carta, el papel estaba manchado de sangre y el mensaje inconcluso.

—Mi reina. — Sentencio al verla. No sabían el contenido de la misteriosa caja, pero la intuición de Obito decía que no tenía nada bueno, al igual que la carta, intento ocultarla, pero ya era demasiado tarde.— Sera mejor que dejemos esto de lado.— Sugirió.

—No. — Respondió con voz fuerte. Sakura dio unos cuantos pasos hacia el paquete misterioso. Los caballeros tomaron posición de ataque, por si algo malo venia dentro de ella.

Sus manos estaban temblorosas, su inseguridad y nerviosismo eran más que evidentes. Se armó de valor y levanto la tapa de la caja, encontrándose con algo horrible; La cabeza de uno de los soldados de Sasuke.

Llevo una mano a su boca por la impresión, intentando contener que un grito de miedo escapara de su boca.

Todos miraron la caja. Estaba llena de serpientes y a su lado había dos cartas.

—Su majestad, tenga cuidado. — Espeto uno de los soldados al ver a Sakura tomar las cartas entre las serpientes.

Una de ellas no tenía la cabeza, sabía lo que esas cartas suponían, pero lo guardaría para ella.

— ¿Qué dice la carta?— Pregunto.

—Sera mejor que la lea en privado. — Musito Obito, entregándola. Sakura camino hacia la oficina, seguida por Mikoto.

Sus ojos recorrían cada línea con desesperación, evidentemente era la letra de Sasuke. Noto que estaba inconclusa. Unas vagas lágrimas recorrieron su rostro, había sangre plasmado en el papel y hacia días que no recibía ninguna carta del pelinegro, en momentos así solo pensaba lo peor.

— ¿Qué es lo que dice la carta?— Pregunto Mike igual de ansiosa que la pelirrosa y exaltada al ver como lloraba. Sakura estrecho el papel, solo para que ella pudiera leerla. — Sasuke estará bien. — Intento tranquilizarla y tranquilizarse. — Esto debe ser la sangre de otro soldado. —

—Es su letra. — Murmuro. — No puede ser de nadie más. —

—Sasuke no está muerto. — Deseaba verlo para comprobar si eso era cierto, las ansias por correr al campo de batalla aumentaban y Mikoto pudo notarlo.

—Estas cartas…nos representan. — Murmuro. — Yo, la reina…Sasuke el rey. —La carta de la reina no poseía cabeza. — Pensé que estábamos fuera de peligro…pero no es así. —

—Vamos a estar bien. — Murmuro Mikoto, abrazando a Sakura con fuerza.

Debo ser tan valiente como Sasuke Pensó Seré fuerte, como Sasuke Corrigió Tengo que ser valiente, como Sasuke La tercera opción era mejor. Su esposo luchaba ferozmente en el campo de batalla mientras ella se soltaba a llorar como niña pequeña al precipitarse con sus pensamientos.

—Debo ir al campo de batalla. — Confeso. Noto una extraña mirada por parte de Mikoto. — No me mire de esa manera. — Suplico. — No podrá detenerme. —

—Sé que no poder hacerlo…pero corres mucho peligro, al igual que el reino si tu partes ¿Qué pasara con Kalyan?— Cuestiono.

—Usted ha sido mejor reina de lo que yo llegare a ser. — Expreso. — Salitrium estará mejor en sus manos que en las mías. Kalyan…el estará bien. Solo me iré por unos cuantos días…necesito verlo, saber que está bien. — Murmuro. — Sino, las ansias que me carcomen por dentro no me dejaran tranquila. —

—Si eso es lo que deseas. — Susurro Mikoto en tono de resignación.

—Partiré en unas horas. — Aviso mientras salía de la habitación.

**Continuara. **


	17. Capitulo XVI: Rope

¡Regrese! :3 Una disculpa por mi tardanza, pero este capítulo me tarde en desarrollarlo. Los capítulos que vienen son los más difíciles que he escrito hasta ahora, ya que no quiero dejar ningún cabo suelto :D

Kiome17: Todas tus interrogantes se responderán en este capítulo :3 (la mayoría de ellas)

Carlita-chan-uchiha: ¡Lo sé, es muy mala! :D No tienes que agradecer :3 lo hago con mucho gusto, al contrario, gracias a ti por leer y comentar.

PrisUchi: ¡Hola PrisUchi! ¡Bienvenida! Sobre la actualización no tengo un día predeterminado, puedo subir dos capítulos en una semana o solamente uno ñ.ñ ¡Por supuesto que veras todas esas habilidades! En los próximos capítulos ñ.ñ Creo que todos esperábamos más porque quedan muchas dudas, aunque creo que todo se mostrara en "The last" Si, entiendo, las traducciones pueden confundir y el nombre ganador es: Sarada. Muchas gracias por comentar y leer.

Gracias a todas las personas que le han dado una oportunidad a esta historia, aquellos que la han puesto entre sus favoritos y aquellos que le han dado follow :3 ¡Mil gracias!

También gracias aquellas que leen y aquellos que se toman la molestia de dejar un comentario, su opinión es muy importante para mí.

Sin más, me despido. Cuídense, les mando un fuerte abrazo y mucho SasuSaku.

Nos leemos en la próxima entrega, cuídense, bye.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo XVI:<strong>

**Rope. **

Sakura examino todo a su alrededor, el cansancio era evidente en su rostro, paso 3 días cabalgando sin descanso alguno, sus piernas estaban magulladas, un dolor de espalda le estaba matando lentamente, las huellas de las riendas quedaron impregnadas en sus manos.

Llevaba su cabello alborotado, el hermoso vestido de seda tenia manchas de lodo al igual que sus botas, con una enorme capa se protegía del frio viento clima que asechaba la región.

Descendió del caballo, iría en búsqueda de Sasuke. Con cada paso que daba su corazón latía más y más rápido, las ansias por saber cómo se encontraba, simplemente deseaba verlo de pie, bien, sin rasguño alguno.

Todos los soldados la reconocieron de inmediato, la reina visitaba constantemente el campo de batalla, aunque hacía más de un año que no la veían pasearse por ahí, ya que, se encargaba de los asuntos del reino y la crianza del futuro rey.

—Mi señora. — Llamo un peliblanco de ojos violetas, sus dientes tenían una forma peculiar, llevaba una pesada espada, colgando de sus hombros. — Bienvenida al campo de batalla. Si usted me lo permite…creo que este no es lugar para una mujer como usted. — Sakura rio ante el comentario del joven, no era la primera vez que escuchaba tales advertencias.

—No soy una mujer cualquiera. — Aviso. — Soy una reina pero no por eso debo estar postrada en el trono de hierro con una enorme corona en mi cabeza. —

—Mis disculpas si la ofendí. — Respondió el chico realizando una ligera reverencia. — Soy Suigetsu de la casa Hozuki, mi espada es suya. — Musito. —

—Gracias. — Murmuro dedicándole una cálida sonrisa. — Si me disculpa, he venido a buscar a mi marido. — Sentencio Sakura con educación.

—La llevare hacia su tienda. — Agradecía que ese chico apareciera en aquel momento, comenzaba a sentirse perdida y sola entre la multitud que le rodeaba. Reconocía a la perfección el ambiente de los campamentos pero esta vez había algo malo en ellos, la chispa con la que anteriormente luchaba se extinguió.

Al llegar a la tienda, una extraña chica de cabello rojo hacia guardia con recelo.

—El rey no puede recibir visitas. — Aviso, tomando una posición ofensiva.

—Karin, apártate. — Ordeno Suigetsu.

— ¿Y tú quién eres para hablarme de tal manera, cabeza de pescado?— Lucían como dos niños pequeños, discutiendo por cualquier tontería.

—Ella es la reina. — Aviso el peliblanco. — Y tiene todo el derecho de entrar a la tienda del rey, ósea su marido. El hecho de que lo hayas besado hace algunos días no quiere decir que te conviertas en la próxima reina…sino en su.— Karin logro proporcionarle un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarlo noqueado y evitarle decir más estupideces.

Sakura palideció ¿estaba escuchado bien o solo era su imaginación? La pelirroja soltó un suspiro, no podía negarle nada a Sakura, Suigetsu había metido la patada.

—Es la última vez— Sentencio Sakura. Karin solo se limitaría a mirarla, su orgullo y amor por Sasuke eran tan grandes que no le pediría una disculpa a la pelirrosa.

Sus hombros chocaron mientras Sakura se adentraba en la tienda de Sasuke. Abrió las cortinas sin avisar, su mirada detonaba furia.

Sasuke se puso de pie con dificultad, como siempre, estaba examinando un plan de batalla ideal, aquel que le diera la gloriosa victoria.

— ¿Cómo te atreviste?— Cuestiono con voz fuerte, sosteniendo la mirada fría de Sasuke, tomando el valor necesario para reprocharle su traición.

— ¿Qué?— Pregunto Sasuke fingiendo cinismo.

—El beso y aún sigue curando tus heridas. ¿Cómo puedes permitirlo?— Sasuke camino con dificultad hacia otro lado de la tienda para no ver el rostro de Sakura, no porque no quisiera hacerlo, sino porque estaba consciente de su traición.

—Ni siquiera había pensado en eso. — Un chico tan orgulloso como el no aceptaría rápidamente su error.

—En tu última carta dijiste que no había nada íntimo entre tú y ella. — Espeto, asechando a su presa tal león.

—No lo hay, solo cura mis heridas, por el amor de los dioses. — Sus voces se alanzaban más y más, lo que comenzó como una charla se transformó en una discusión. Lo que parecía un prometedor reencuentro, se tornó en todo lo contrario de encantador y hermoso.

—No, no solo son heridas. Son tú y yo. — Se señaló a ambos. — ¡Eran tú y ella!— Exclamo sin miedo a ser escuchada por todo el campamento. Es tan difícil llevar un matrimonio cuando ella aún está aquí. No puedes tener tres personas en un matrimonio ¿Por qué no puedes ver eso?— Pregunto entre dientes, nunca vio a Sakura tan molesta.

— ¡¿Y por qué no puedes entender que tengo cosas más importantes en las cuales pensar que en mis heridas?!— Grito. Las acciones de Sasuke ya no le provocaban miedo su mirada, aun lo hacía.

— ¿Y qué me dices del beso? ¿También es insignificante?— Silencio — Yo también tengo cosas importantes en las cuales pensar, Sasuke. — Hizo énfasis en su nombre. — Tengo que ocuparme de todo un reino y de la crianza de un niño, de nuestro hijo. — Las razones de Sakura eran comprensibles, entendía por qué su molestia. — Lo sabía…—

—No tuvo importancia. Inmediatamente me aleje, tu eres la única…— Sasuke la tomo de los brazos con delicadeza, esperaba encontrar la mirada de Sakura, pero ella no podía hacerlo, su corazón se rompía poco a poco. — Sakura…por favor mírame. — Suplico.

—No puedo hacerlo…—Susurro con la voz quebrándose poco a poco. — ¿Recuerdas el día de nuestra boda? Desde este día…hasta el final de mis días. — Una promesa "inquebrantable" que Sasuke paso por alto.

—Sakura…lo lamento. — La apego hacia su cuerpo sin recibir ninguna respuesta, algo que comenzaba a desesperarlo poco a poco. Se alejó, camino con dificultad hacia su escritorio, tomo la carta sobre la mesa y el estrecho a la pelirrosa.

— ¿Esto…—Pregunto sorprendida, reconoció la carta de inmediato. — ¿Cómo la conseguiste?— Se suponía que aquella carta estaba guardada en lo más recóndito, inhóspito y desconocido lugar.

—Ahora soy yo el que necesita una repuesta… ¿Sabías que estabas destinada a Itachi?— Siempre vivió detrás de su sombra y aun muerto lo seguía haciendo, las comparaciones eran constantes, esperaban mucho de Sasuke, deseaban una imagen con la cual sustituir la presencia de su hermano mayor.

—Si. — Respondió. Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y su vista a nublarse, tomo asiento al borde de la cama aun sosteniendo el papel. Escucho como su esposo lanzaba una onda suspiro, lo hacía cuando alguna situación lo frustraba, pero esta vez había algo distinto, tal vez, tristeza.

—Lo comprendo todo… ¿Le juraste el mismo amor que me juraste a mí?— Aquella pregunta helo su interior ¿realmente deseaba torturarse escuchando la respuesta? Sakura no sabía qué hacer en esos momentos.

—Paso antes de conocernos. No deseaba esto, yo no pedí esto, Sasuke. Desde el inicio estuve prometida a tu familia, soy el puente que las une y las salva del abismo. Nunca conocí a Itachi…solamente envió una carta…la misma que tu leíste. —

— ¿Obtuvo respuesta?— Cuestiono Sasuke, no se atrevía a mirar a Sakura, ese rostro tan expresivo que con solo verlo podía descifrarse fácilmente, detente de sentimientos y palabras.

—No. — Respondió Sakura a secas. — ¿La besaste solo para vengarte?— Pregunto, como si lanzara una flecha y esta estampara en su corazón. — ¿Acaso nuestro matrimonio se rige con las normas del tormento?—

—Son sentimientos en tiempos de guerra…creo que son la esperanza, ese motivo que te hace seguir adelante, tú lo eres, Kalyan lo es. Tu bien sabes cómo deseo ponerle un punto final a esto. He cometido muchos errores de los cuales me arrepiento y sé que mi última acción no tiene perdón…—Musito.

—El amor que te he jurado es tan grande…que me rompe el corazón verte con otras. Tus eres el único ¿lo entiendes? El único. — Camino hacia Sasuke depositando un tierno beso en sus labios, como extraño esos momentos entre ellos.

Las yemas de sus dedos acariciaban su rostro, un tacto suave y gélido. Aquellos ojos esmeralda sostuvieron su mirada durante largos segundos, tanto el como ella se habían extrañado tanto necesitado que ansiaban volver a verse, escuchar el sonido de sus voces y sentir otra vez el roce de sus manos contra sus cuerpos.

La piel de Sakura aún seguía erizándose con cada roce contra la piel de su marido. Un escalofrió recorrió toda su espina dorsal mientras Sasuke degustaba el sabor de su cuello. Aquellas sensaciones eran increíbles.

Con arrebato por parte de ambos, la ropa termino tendida en el suelo y con delicadeza, las manos del pelinegro recorrían cada curvatura del cuerpo de su bella esposa, acariciaba cada centímetro de su piel desnuda.

Sakura intercambio posiciones, aferro sus manos sobre el pecho desnudo de su acompañante y clavo las uñas en un arrebato de pasión desenfrenada.

—No hagas tanto ruido. — Murmuro. — Tú eres mi reina. — Le recordó con voz seductora. Y de esa manera, ambos se dejaron llevar por la joven y hermosa noche.

**—O—**

—_Sasuke.— Susurro Sakura, presionando su vientre mientras la hemorragia no paraba. La sangre manchaba la tela del vestido, sus suaves manos y la nieve. — Cuida a Kalyan. — Suplico con su último aliento, una petición, una orden. _

_El miedo de perderla era tanto que no imaginaba una vida sin ella, sería bastante tortuosa y tormentosa. Aun experimentaba esas pesadillas, donde ella se desvanecía como el humo, sin dejar huella. _

_Una voz resonó en su cabeza causando un enorme eco, erizando su piel, haciéndole temblar de miedo. _

—_Los ríos de sangre teñirán la nieve, las grandes murallas se derribaran, las torres desaparecerán. Polvo al polvo. Solo de esa manera despertara la furia del halcón. —_

El despertar fue a bruto, brusco, abrió los ojos de golpe y lo primero que entro en su campo de visión fue el techo de la tienda. Logro moverse con un poco de dificultad, Sakura parecía estar perdida en un profundo sueño.

Acaricio su espalda, después, su hombro, descendiendo por su cintura hasta llegar a su cadera, una lectura en braille del cuerpo de su linda esposa.

—Hmmm. — Gimió. Sintió el cuerpo de Sakura estirarse como un gato bajo las cobijas, abrió los ojos lentamente, esbozando una sonrisa por tenerle a su lado otra vez.

— ¿Qué es lo que le obliga a mi rey abandonar el sueño?— Pregunto con voz ronca y adormilada.

—Tonterías. — Respondió Sasuke, evadiendo el tema de la pesadilla. —

—Tendré que luchar contra esas tonterías para tenerte de regreso. — Susurro, aferrándose a la almohada. Sasuke agacho la mirada. — Creo que hay algo en tu mente que te carcome poco a poco…—

—Tuve una pesadilla. — Confeso de golpe. — Las he tenido desde antes del nacimiento de Kalyan. — Dijo con miedo. — En ellas…tú mueres y siento un gran dolor. He intentado apartarte de mí guerra, de todos los peligros, no me gustaría perder a otra persona importante. —

Sakura lanzo un gran suspiro. Entrelazo su mano con la de Sasuke.

—Tu guerra también es mi guerra. No seré como esas reinas que se sientan a mirar lo que hacen sus esposos y viven bajo sus órdenes sin titubear. — Expreso. — Es imposible apartarme de todo eso, tus cargas serán mis cargas, al igual que todos tus pecados. — Por algún extraño motivo le causaba un gran alivio escuchar las palabras de aliento de Sakura.

Más allá de su esposa, consideraba a Sakura como una gran amiga, aquella en la cual podía confiar ciegamente y siempre tendría la fuerza, el valor y coraje necesario para ayudarle aponer los pies sobre la tierra.

—Nunca me iré. Volveré cuando lo necesites. Todo porque todo esto cambia no quiere decir que esto nunca antes fue así. — Dijo, tal vez, poseía alguna clase de telepatía con Sasuke. — Toma una estrella del oscuro horizonte y sigue la luz…sé que volverás cuando esto termine. No es necesario decir adiós…deja que tus recuerdos crezcan fuertes y más fuertes, hasta que estén frente a tus ojos. Volverás cuando te llame. — Deposito un tierno beso en su mejilla. —

—Sakura…—Llamo. La manera en que mencionaba su nombre era única, difícil de igualar. — Nunca pensé que me harías sudar, nunca pensé que tú harías lo mismo. Nunca pensé que me llenaría de deseo. —

—Puedo hacer que todo el dolor se vaya…así que antes de que termine el día. Recuerda…Mi dulce príncipe tu eres el único. — Aferraba todo su cuerpo contra el de Sasuke. — Tú eres el único. —Susurro Sakura.

Y con esas bellas palabras rendirían su batalla contra el sueño. Un nuevo día estaba a punto de comenzar y parecía bastante prometedor, o eso creían ellos, el destino les depararía algo que sería difícil de solucionar.

**Continuara.**


	18. Capitulo XVII: El verano casi termina

_¡Capitulo 16 a la orden! :D _

_Tengo un aviso muy importante…Esta es una despedida temporal :c ¿motivo? Estoy cerrando curso, eso significa {; Exámenes, proyectos finales y un sinfín de tareas. Así que en cuanto finalice, regresare con más capítulos ñ.ñ _

_Un agradecimiento especial a Elaine Haruno, carlita-chan Uchiha y Kiome17, hoy no puedo responder con amplitud sus dudas…se responderán con el capítulo ñ.ñ_

_Como siempre. Gracias por leer y comentar, mil gracias 3 _

_Sin más, me despido, espero que sea de su agrado ñ.ñ _

_Les mando un fuerte abrazo y un beso. _

_Bye, nos leemos en la próxima entrega. _

_P.S. No me odien. _

**Capítulo 16: El verano casi termina.**

Acariciaba la piedra, era una textura diferente a las otras, bastante áspera, fría, así como la mañana. Los últimos días del verano se llenaban de gélido aire, avisando los tiempos difíciles, sobre todo cuando se estaba en medio de una guerra.

Ese día despertó con un extraño presentimiento, como si algo malo estuviera a punto de suceder. Nunca fue un hombre que creyera en supersticiones. Siempre se dejó llevar por la enorme inteligencia de la cual era poseedor.

Ahí estaba Sakura, a su lado, ayudándole a tomar las decisiones correctas para el reino. El cambio fue abrupto, tanto que caer a la realidad fue una crudeza.

Extrañaba cruelmente a Kalyan. Conocía el tormento de crecer rodeado por la soledad y el caos. Se propuso hacer de su hijo un hombre admirable, de bien, aquel que todos admiraran, del cual se hicieran canciones de guerra y se plasmara en un libro sus grandes hazañas.

Dejo escapar un largo suspiro ¿Por qué no podía regresar el tiempo? Ya no jugaba a una guerra, luchaba en una, con fiereza, adjudicándose gloriosas victorias.

—Es una linda mañana para estar pensativo. — Alzo la mirada, topándose con los ojos esmeraldas de su esposa. Llevaba el cabello alborotado, un vestido sencillo de seda con una hermosa capa colgando de su cuello y hombros. Tomo asiento a su lado y entrelazaron sus manos.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra Kalyan?— Pregunto desviando el tema sobre su mal presentimiento, no quería preocupar a Sakura.

—Fuerte, sano y hermoso. Es muy inteligente e inquieto. Pronto querrá conocer todo a su alrededor. — Una linda sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Sakura al hablar de su hijo, todo un orgullo para la peligrosa.

—Sakura…pronto estaremos juntos como una familia. — Murmuro. — Pero aún hay cosas que debo finalizar, como esta guerra…—

—Yo lo sé, Sasuke. Lo se. — Acaricio su rostro con ende maternal, delicadamente y con suma ternura. — Pero no llevaras todo ese peso sobre tus hombros, yo también lo llevare conmigo. — Alentó, recordándole que eran una pareja más allá de su relación como marido y mujer, Sakura se convirtió en su amiga, amante y confidente.

Esbozo una sonrisa, solo para ella. Nunca fue un chico cariñoso o que pasara expresando sus sentimientos, pero con Sakura... todo eso cambiaba. Era a la única a la cual nunca podría hacerle daño.

—Sasuke. — Llamo Caruto interrumpiendo un momento tan íntimo como el que había entre ellos. — Creo que…tenemos buenas noticias. — El pelinegro se puso de pie aun con dificultad. Sakura le ayudo a caminar hacia la tienda de las reuniones.

Miro la mesa perfectamente tallada, como un mapa. No existía ninguna parte en la cual no estuviera plasmada una ubicación.

— ¿De qué se trata?— Pregunto Sasuke, demandante por respuestas, ansioso por descubrir las buenas nuevas.

—Kaguya ha retirado su ejército de los alrededores de Salitrium. — Aviso. — Al parecer se han agotado todas sus reservas…seria buen momento para utilizar el contra ataque. — Ínsito un hombre.

—No podemos darnos el lujo de confiar en Kaguya. — Interrumpió Sakura. Era la única mujer que tomaba la palabra en el consejo, aunque había algunos hombres que se oponían a la peligrosa, sobre todo por su descendencia.

—Sakura tiene razón. — Naruto estaba de su lado, reconocía como igual a Sakura, inclusive superior a ellos, poseía una amplia inteligencia, no era una mujer común, mucho menos sumisa. — La guerra no está ganada aun. —

—Es momento de hacer tratados con la casa Senju. Todos debemos unirnos y derrotar un mal común. Kaguya sería la perdición del mundo si nos rendimos y depositamos demasiado poder en ella. — Su voz resonaba en toda la tienda, fuerte y autoritaria. Hablaba como una guerrera. Sasuke estaba orgulloso de su esposa.

— ¡Ni lo piense! ¡Ellos fueron los causantes de la guerra entre Achichas y Senju!— Exclamo un hombre con evidente molestia.

— ¿Y nosotros debemos pagar por las deudas de nuestros ancestros?— Cuestiono Sakura, sosteniendo la mirada del hombre. — Convirtamos ese odio en amor. Los tiempos están cambiando. —

—Con todo respeto, mi señor. Su peor maldición fue casarse con esta escasiana. Solamente ha traído desgracias al reino. — Sasuke le dedico una mirada detonante de odio y furia.

—Esta mujer. — Hablo con voz fuerte. — Es mi esposa, por lo tanto eso lo convierte en tu reina y como cual debes dirigirte a ella con respeto. Si usted lo desea, puede marcharse porque mi señora no lo hará. — Todos miraron a Sasuke atónitos, no podían creer las palabras del pelinegro.

Al finalizar la reunión, Sakura abandono la tienda. Caminaba mientras sus botas se hundían en el lodo del campo. No le importaba ensuciar esos hermosos vestidos de seda. Cruzo los brazos, el frio calaba hasta los huesos.

—Mi reina. — Interrumpió Orochimaru. — ¿Puedo hablar un momento con usted?— Pidió, educadamente. —

—Habla. — Ordeno. Aun no terminaba de agradarle a Sakura, había algo en el que le hacía desconfiar plenamente en sus palabras. —

—Su esposo la necesita, usted lo necesita. Cuando su hijo nació, mi magia volvió. Es más fuerte con su presencia y el rey también lo es. — Acaricio su mejilla, provocándole nauseas a la pelirrosa. — Una piel de porcelana, tan frágil y delicada.

—Mi piel se ha vuelto de porcelana, de marfil y de hierro. — Se sentía torpe y aturdida. Camino lentamente de regreso a la tienda. Ahí se encontraba Sasuke, sentado al borde de la cama. Aquella noche se prepararía un festín en honor a los soldados. Una pequeña motivación.

Sakura entrelazo sus manos, no necesitaban decir más palabras para llenar los silencios. El pelinegro busco sus labios con desespero, y al encontrarlos los aprisiono en un tierno beso. Saboreaba, eran suaves y carnosos, con un toque de menta y cerezo.

La pelirrosa lo rodeo por el cuello. Depuse terminaron recostados en la cama, Sasuke sobre ella, recargando todo su peso en sus brazos para no lastimar a Sakura.

Algunos mechones negros caían sobre cascada, enmarcando su rostro. Ya no podía ver al niño que jugaba a ser rey.

Pasaron el resto del día, abrazándose, proporcionando el calor necesario, dedicándose miradas confidenciales, apartándose del mundo.

—O—

Cuando salieron. Escucharon la música mezclada con las risas de los soldados. Festejaban por las victorias pasadas, aquellas que ganar aron con empeño y sacrificio.

Sasuke y Sakura tomaron asiento frente a Naruto. Ellos también se unieron a la diversión, bromeaban sobre lo mal padre que sería el rubio en un futuro.

Todo marchaba bien. La música sonaba fuerte y el vino fluía rojo, las peticiones de Sasuke para hacer de esa velada algo inolvidable y por supuesto que sería inolvidable.

—Son costumbres bastante extrañas. — Dijo Sakura ante el tema de que algunas personas debían presenciar cómo se consumaba el matrimonio. — ¿Te gusta la idea?— Miro a Sasuke.

—Es solo para probar si realmente se consumó. — Dijo un poco divertido al ver el rostro de la pelirrosa algo confundido. —

—Existen otras maneras de saberlo. — Musito. — ¿Acaso Kalyan no es una prueba?— Sasuke se sonrojo un poco.

—Iré a orinar, en un momento regreso. — Sentencio Naruto. Demasiada información para los oídos de la pelirrosa.

—Yo iré a dormir. Mañana será un largo viaje. — Sakura regresaría a Salitrium un poco tranquila al ver que Sasuke se encontraba sano y salvo. Deposito un beso sobre la mejilla del pelinegro y partió.

El chico miro todo a su alrededor, el vino comenzaba a causar efecto, era más fuerte del que había bebido anteriormente. Se puso de pie con un poco de dificultad.

Por otra parte, Sakura caminaba lentamente hacia la tienda, pero noto algo extraño, algo completamente diferente. Abrió lentamente las cortinas de esta y vio como un hombre caía a sus pies con una daga clavada en el pecho.

Aterrada y confusa, regreso corriendo hacia donde se encontraba Sasuke. Algo malo sucedía en el lugar.

—Sasuke. — Llamo su atención de inmediato. Cuando el chico la miro, una nube de flechas cubrió las estrellas en el cielo, impactándose como una mortal lluvia sobre los ahí presentes. La mayoría de los soldados no estaban en condiciones de luchar, todo se trataba de una emboscada bien planeada.

Miro como la pelirrosa estaba tendida en el suelo. Sakura comenzó a arrastrarse con dificultad sobre los cuerpos, intentaba pasar desapercibida.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?— Pregunto Sasuke. Aun yacían en el suelo. El terror se apoderaba de sus cuerpos y pronto los manejaría a su placer.

—S-sí. — Su piel fue atravesada por dos flechas, una en el hombro y otra en la pierna. Provocándole un dolor punzante con cualquier movimiento que realizaba. Sasuke recibió más impactos, pero se necesitarían más para derrumbarlo.

—Debemos ir al bosque. — Susurro. Intentaría poner a Sakura a salvo. — Sera difícil, pero esto se convertirá en una carnicería…no serás parte de ella. — Ella no se negaría, las vidas de todos corrían peligro.

Caminaron con dificultad hacia el bosque. Los copos de nieve cubrían mayormente la tierra, dándole un toque blanquecino al panorama. Ambos sentían desvanecerse, pero alejaría a la pelirrosa de la situación.

Sus respiraciones eran agitadas. Dejaban huellas en el camino difíciles de reconocer. Escuchaban los gritos de dolor de las personas, el choque de acero contra acero, el impacto de las flechas. La "dulce" melodía de una traición, de una masacre.

Los galopes de los caballos se hicieron más y más fuertes a medida que se acercaban a la pareja. Todo estaba perdido, lo supo desde el momento en el que vio como Orochimaru decencia del caballo, acompañado de dos hombres.

—El rey halcón se levanta. — Dijo con ironía.

—Tu…—Susurro Sakura. —

—Debía un regalo de bodas a mi rey. No cumplí con mis deberes…así que, decidí hacer esto ¿es de su agrado?— Sasuke guardaba silencio. —

Un hombre se aproximó a la pelirrosa y con puñal en mano lo clavo en su estómago. Sasuke giro, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Sakura palpo lentamente el suelo en busca de algo para golpearlo, los dioses respondieron a sus plegarias, tomo la roca y lo golpeó fuertemente. Sasuke debía enfrentarse a Orochimaru y el caballero restante.

Sakura acaricio la zona afectada, sus dedos se colorearon con su propia sangre. Su vista comenzaba a nublarse, escuchaba los espadazos lejanamente.

Sasuke miraba de reojo a la pelirrosa. No podía moverse con facilidad, todo era demasiado pesado para él. La adrenalina y desesperación lo manejaba a su merced. Clavo la espada antes robada en el estómago de su oponente, muriendo en segundos.

Ahora solo quedaban él y Orochimaru, esa víbora traidora. Todo estaba a favor a que Orochimaru fuera el vencedor.

La fina hoja de la espada hizo contacto con su cuerpo, frío, letal. Por el momento no sintió el dolor. Aquella sonrisa se tiño de rojo, logro su cometido, estaba a la par de su enemigo. Desenvaino, dejándolo tendido en el suelo. Cayó de rodillas, sus pesadillas eran sueños que también se hicieron realidad.

Con dificultad se arrastró hacia Sakura. Era increíble como todo terminaba. Sus ojos esmeraldas habían perdido el brillo, miraban fijamente hacia la nada mientras sus manos acariciaban el lugar donde emanaba la hemorragia. Sasuke coloco ambas manos sobre la herida.

—Sakura. — Susurro apenas llamando su atención.

— ¿Estoy muriendo?— Pregunto con dificultad, luchaba con fuerzas para mantener su alma y cuerpo unidos.

—Shhh. — Suplico Sasuke. Era más doloroso verla así que la herida provocada por su contrincante. Las fuerzas lo abandonaron, así que también termino tendido a su lado, con sus manos entrelazadas.

—Sasuke. — Las palabras salían de su boca entrecortadamente. — Cuida…—El dolor se intensificaba. — Cuida a Kalyan. — Suplico. — Te necesita. No estaré ahí para alentarle todo el amor y dulzura del mundo…para verlo crecer y convertirse en un gran hombre como tu. —

—Sakura. — Interrumpió Sasuke. — No puedes dejarme…no ahora. — Todo comenzaba a abandonarlos. El cuerpo de Sakura se sentía frio, débil. Ya nada importaba en esos momentos. Los parpados le pesaban tanto que cayeron como si pesaran más de una tonelada. Aquello era su fin.

—O—

Naruto miraba toda la destrucción a su alrededor. Era un aviso hasta donde podía llegar la crueldad de los hombres. Todos habían sido asesinados de la manera más despida, yacían tirados sobre sillas volcadas y mesas destrozadas, en medio de charcos de sangre coagulada. Algunos cuerpos no estaba completos, faltaban miembros, a otros la cabeza.

Las cifras sobrepasaban los 3500 muertos. La mitad de su ejército estaba reducido a cenizas. Cabalgo hacia el bosque, siguió las huellas que anteriormente dejaron los caballos de Orochimaru.

Inmediatamente bajo de su corcel al ver a Sasuke tendido en un charco de sangre, a su lado yacía la espada, mientras la nieve se teñía de rojo.

Coloco dos dedos sobre su garganta buscando el pulso.

—Mierda. — Susurro. — Vamos. — Suplico. El pelinegro abrió los ojos, poso su mirada como una súplica muda. — ¡Llévenlo inmediatamente a la tienda!— Ordeno desesperado.

—Sakura. — Susurro Sasuke en un tono apenas audible para ambos chicos. Naruto se puso de pie, seco las lágrimas que estaban a punto de emanar. No había rastro alguno de la pelirrosa. Siguió el rastro de sangre con cautela, era difícil hacerlo, la luz de la luna era tenue, apaga.

Freno en seco hasta llegar al borde del rio, el cual tomo un color rojizo. Sakura se había esfumado como el humo.

**Continuara. **


	19. Capitulo XVIII: El palacio del exilio

_Estoy de regreso. Lamento la tardanza pero el cierre de semestre necesitaba mi atencion al 100% pero hoy ya me he librado de todo eso. _

_Como siempre, gracias por leer, comentar y sobre todo por tenerme paciencia. _

_Este capitulo es corto, pero los que vendran seran mas largos ñ.ñ _

**Daniela12063: **_Debo pedirte que no me odies cx todas tus preguntas se responderan con este capitulo y los proximos tres, siento generarte intriga :D gracias por leer y comentar. _

_uzumaki-suki: Mil gracias Uzumaki-Suki, espero que disfrutes la continuacion.  
><em>

_carlita-chan uchiha: Creo que a veces puedo ser muy cruel en esto :c pero no es mi intencion (Bueno la verdad es que si es mi intencion cx) Na, mentira. Gracias por leer y comentar Carlita-chan. _

_kiome: Me temo que todo esto se respondera hoy ñ.ñ Ojala la continuacion sea de tu agrado c:_

_Mil gracias por su apoyo, espero que sea de su agrado el capitulo, gracias por leer y comentar tambien a Msdupree22 ygabi. _

_Sin mas, me despido, esto es todo por hoy, ya no me perdere tanto tiempo ñ.ñ_

_Cuidense y les mando un fuerte abrazo y un gran beso. _

_Bye._

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo XVIII: <strong>

**El palacio del exilio. **

Torres, murallas y castillos caian rendidos. Lo que alguna vez fue desaparecio con su rey. Las decisiones equivocadas se pagaban caras. Salitrium estaba reducido a cenizas, todo estaba irreconocible, la ciudad se esfumo. Los principios de una era anscestral desaparecio, piedra a piedra cayo.

Todos los reinos no podían evitar sentir consernacion, los Uchiha habian sido derrotados, el rey halcón murió, llevándose consigo a toda una población. La lucha parecía ser en vano.

Las noticias no tardardon en espercirse como la lluvia torrencial que cubria la mayor parte de los reinos, el cielo lloraba la muerte y desolación.

Algunas ciudades intentaron solidarizarse, realmente se necesitaba una acción de esa magnitud para hacerles abrir los ojos y dejar atrás el egoísmo, diferencias y conflicots para unirse a la causa del joven Uchiha.

El panorama era desalentador, la angustia se apoderaba de las personas, confundias a causa del bramido cambio, desfalleciendo a los hombres por el temor y la expectación de las cosas que sobrevendrán en la tierra.

**—O—**

_Caminaba entre la niebla. Estaba perdido, completamente desorientado, sin un mapa que le marcara una ubicación clara. Su campo de visión estaba reducido, solo alcanzaba a percibir unas tenues luces a lo lejos. _

_El frio que sentía aumentaba mas, mas, profundamente en la penumbra como una sombra sigilosa, mirando, esperando, atonito, temeroso, dudando. _

_Sus pies chocaban contra el suelo, causando un eco sonoro. Reconocia el lugar, le era familiar. Empujo la enorme puerta de madera, con fuerza. _

_Sus oídos escucharon lso quejidos de un bebé, la tos forzada y tal vez una carcajada. _

_Freno, se mantuvo ahí, inherte, apreciando la escena; Sakura llevaba entre sus brazos a su hijo…tanto tiempo sin verlo, no habia duda de que era sangre de su sangre, carne de su carne. _

—_Sasuke.— Dijo Sakura, esbozando una calida sonrisa que logro desprenderlo del frio. Mecia a Kalyan, con aquella delicadeza y amor que siempre le profeso. _

—_Esto es un sueño.— Dijo aproximándose hacia ellos.— Como el sueño que te aparto de mi lado.— Tal vez estoy muerto y aun no lo se. Tal vez estoy contigo.— Tomo asiento. Acaricio su rostro, suave y hermoso. Miro por ultima vez esos ojos que podrían hacerle perder el control. _

—_O tal vez me rehuse y decidi quedarme aquí.— Su voz, aquella voz tan melodiosa, fuerte pero bella. _

—_Eso suena como algo que tu harias.— Conocia bien a su eposa, desafiante como una fiera, siempre poniendo su palabra en duda, manteniendo sus principios y pensamientos firmes como el acero. _

—_Tal vez este es mi sueño, tu sueño…— Su aliento chocaba contra su rostro, sus manos se entrelazaban, todo se sentía tan real…_

Abrio los ojos de manera desapacible. Lo único que podía sentir en ese momento era un inmenso dolor que no sabia diferenciar si se trataba de dolor físico o emocional.

El sudor empapaba todo su cuerpo y aun asi temblaba de frio. La boca estaba seca, demandaba agua pero la garganta estaba mas que lastimada.

Intento sentarse, hacer fuerza, pero todo era imposible. Palpo con delicadeza su estomago, donde Orochimaru habia clavado su espada. Las vendas estaban teñidas de sangre, levanto lentamente, las heridas estaban suturadas, no habia nada mas que temer.

Miro hacia derecha, donde yacia de pie una mujer de cabello largo y ojos color perla. En su rostro podría apreciarse una sonrisa burlona.

—¿Por qué no solo me matas?— Articulo la pregunta con dificultad, inclusive hablar era todo un reto.

—Tu castigo debe ir mas haya de la muerte…tu no le temes, al contrario, la esperas con ansias.—

—Tortura.— Susurro. Los parpados le pesaban una tonelada, escuchaba la voz de aquella mujer muy lejana.

—Pero no de tu cuerpo.— Acaricio su frente.— De tu alma. Pero aun no tienes mi permiso para morir, esto apenas comienza.— Coloco una mano contra su pecho para darse impulso a ponerse de pie.

Agonizaba de dolor. Uchiha Sasuke estaba mas que perdido en ese mundo, una vez mas, quedo rendido ante el sueño, donde todo era un lugar mejor.

…

—Sakura.— Susurro con voz ronca. Sintio las gelidas manos de alguien sobre su rostro. Un trapo húmedo le fue colocado sobre la frente, remedios para hacer desaparecer la fiebre.

—Shh.— Escucho como respuesta. Su mirada se topo con el rostro consternado de Naruto. Los ojos azules detonaban preocupación.

—Naruto.— Llamo en forma de suplica.— ¿Dónde esta Sakura?— Pregunto.— ¿Kalyan…?—

—Debes descansar.— Ordeno.—Yo me encargare de todo, tu peso ahora ha quedado sobre mis hombros.— Musito.

—Me he mantenido en la profunda oscuridad mirando, he permanecido ahí largo rato, atonito, temeroso, dudando, soñando cosas que ningún mortal se atrevería a soñar.— Sentia como algunas palabras se arrastraban, apenas tenia fuerzas para hablar, no quería cerrar los ojos por que tendría un mayor tormento. —

—Sasuke…— A Naruto se le partia el alma ver a su mejor amigo en ese estado, al borde de la muerte, aferrándose a la vida con uñas y dientes.— Si tu deseas irte.— Acalro su garganta, haciendo desaparecer el nudo formado en ella.— Quiero que sepas que esta bien.—

—Desde el gran mar hasta la tierra he venido. En este lugar morare y mis herederos hasta el fin del mundo…— Recitaba con fiereza aquel juramento. El rey no seria derrotado tan fácilmente. La corona comenzaba a pesar. Tan solo era un chico de 19 años casi 20. Naruto se sentía nostálgico,era como su hermano, aquel joven con el que crecio, con el cual bebio su primera copa de vino…yacia ahí, débil, debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte. Si pudiera tomar su dolor y convertirlo en suyo para no dejarlemas cargas, lo haría.

—Eres un gran rey.— Susurro antes de ponerse de pie y abandonar la tienda. Necesitaba encontrar el cuerpo de Sakura para darle un entierro digno, como ella se lo merecia.

—O—

**Damonir.**

Damonir, la ciudad de la medicina, el lugar donde surgían los mejores curanderos y hechiceros de todos los tiempos. Una ciudad sobrepoblada, ubicada al borde de un prominente valle, defendida por un formidable ejercito. Gobernado por la familia Senju, los cuales poseían el poder desde hace muchos, pero muchos siglos.

Damonir, Salitrium, Thadica y Xanerad eran las ciudades mas antiguas, forjadas por familias nobles, de alta cuna y gran prestigio: Senju, Uchiha, Uzumaki y Hyuga.

Tsunade mantenía una postura neutral ante los conflictos belicos que asechaban el mundo. Permanecia alejada de todos los problemas, a pesar de tener uno de los mejores ejércitos no marcharia en contra de Kaguya.

Aquella mañana la princesa salio a cabalgar, el dia era hermoso para pasar toda la mañana encerrada entre las enormes paredes de concreto que conformaban el castillo, su fortaleza.

Descendieron hasta las fuentes de la juventud, donde solo algunas personas tenían acceso a ella, ya que era demasiado peligro ingresar, solo para conseguir una gota del agua sagrada.

Se adentraron en las cuevas de roca calcárea, las cuales formaban grutas, iluminadas por un extraño gusano luminoso.

A las orillas del agua yacia el cuerpo de una joven, con un color de cabello escandaloso. Tsunade detuvo su caminata. Coloco una desus manos en la empuñadura de su espada. Camino a paso lento.

Observo el cuerpo de la chica desde arriba, lanzo un suspiro de resignación, se acerco a ella para checar el pulso, quería aserciorarse de que aun tuviera vida. Su cuerpo estaba helado como la mismísima nieve, sus labios se habian tornado de un color morado y su piel palida. Descendio la mirada hacia su estomago donde días antes habia emanado una hemorragia y que ella misma habia detenido.

Puso dos dedos sobre el costado de su garganta, acerco su cabeza hacia su pecho escuchando un débil y ligero tum, tum, tum La joven aun tenia vida, debía atenderla antes de que esta la abandonara y todas las esperanzas estuvieran perdidas.

La llevo hacia el castillo, poseía la fuerza necesaria para cargar con el pequeño cuerpo de la joven.

—Mi señora.— Exclamo Shizune su fiel aprendiz.—

—Prepara compresas de agua caliente, envía a alguien a preparar un ungüento para las heridas de la joven.— Ordeno apresurada.— Llevenla a una habitación.— ordeno a uno de los soldados el cual, sin titubear, tomo a la chica entre sus brazos y la llevo hacia una de las habitaciones principales.

Tsunade subio corriendo, acompañada de Shizune y un ejercito de doncellas. Despojaron a la chica de sus ropas y colocaron un monton de compresas calientes por todo su cuerpo para estabilizar su temperatura.

Shizune colocaba ungüentos sobde las heridas las cuales sanaban de manera rápida y mágica. Pero todo eso no seria suficiente para mantener a la desconcocida con vida, de poco a poco la iba abandonado.

—Apartense.— Ordeno con voz fuerte y clara. Coloco dos manos sobre ella, las cuales emanaban una luz verdes, mientras de su frente se desprendían distinas líneas cubriendo todo su cuerpo.— Vamos.— Susurro mordiendo su labio inferior.— Vamos.— Parecian ordenes que la pelirrosa debía acatar sin titubear.

Entonces tomo una gran bocanada de aire, como si hubiera permanecido mucho tiempo en el agua. Tosia fuertemente, una señal de que estaba con vida, de que habia reaccionado, todas se apartaron para dejarle respirar un poco.

Entro a una fase de atragantamiento, sus pulmones comenzaron a cerrarse impidiéndole la respiración, la sangre comenzó a emanar de su boca con cada bocana de aire y tos que soltaba.

Comenzo a halar una especie de hilo el cual le impedia respirar tranquilamente. Volvio a recostarse en la cama, con respiración agitada. Estaba en mal estado, aun herida,su situación era critica. Habia una herida en su vientre, otra en la pierna y otra debajo de uno de sus senos, las cuales debían ser antendidas antes de amputar la pierna y causarle una infección en las demás.

Todos sabían lo que debían hacer en esa situación.

—Traigan vendajes limpios, plantas medicinales, ropa, sabanas, todo lo que ella necesite. Comida y agua, su dieta se basara en papillas hasta que pueda digerir algo de carne.— Ordeno. La pelirrosa miraba con atención el techo, aun estaba en trance, una especie de shok, era mucho por precesar.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?—Pregunto Shizune amablemente, la joven dirigio su mirada hacia la pelinegra.

—Haruno Sakura…— Hizo una pausa.— Uchiha Sakura.— Corrigio. Tsunade y Shizune se quedaron estáticas ante la confesión de la chica, aquella, era la reina de Salitrium.

—Soy Senju Tsunade y ella es Shizune. Bienvenida de vuelta, Sakura.— La mujer esbozo una sonrisa proviendole seguridad a la pelirrosa.

—¿Do-donde estoy?— Pregunto con dificultad.

—Estas en Damonir.— Por fin se sentía a salvo, pero no se desprendia de la preocupación por saber donde se encontraba Sasuke y si el estaba bien…Kalyan, tampoco podía olvidarse de su hijo. Aun necesitaba tiempo para procesar las noticias difíciles.

**Continuara**


	20. Capitulo XIX: El soldado desconocido

**Capitulo XIX:**

_**El soldado desconocido. **_

Abrió los ojos abruptamente. Tomo aire desesperadamente. Parecía como si una manada de elefantes hubiera pasado sobre su cuerpo, aplastándolo sin temor, estrujando cada parte de su ser hasta dejarla reducida a pedazos quebrantados que no tendrían arreglo.

—Mi señora. — Llamo una de las doncellas, corriendo hacia a ella algo desconcertada por el despertar brusco de la pelirrosa.

—Estoy bien. — Espeto. Coloco una mano sobre su pecho agitado, percatándose del rápido latir de su corazón. — Estoy bien. — Repitió.

—Apenas logro conciliar el sueño. — La joven lleno un cáliz de agua hasta la mitad, vertió unas cuantas gotas en esta y la acerco a la chica. —

—Las pesadillas me asechan. — Confeso. — Recordé el momento en que lo vi caer ante mí, volví a sentir como el puñal atravesaba mis entrañas. — Acaricio la parte afectada, el tiempo paso rápidamente, exactamente se cumplía un mes de ese percance. La cicatriz permanecería ahí, un recordatorio constante de su martirio.

—Sakura. — Llamo su salvadora al momento que atravesaba la puerta, acompañada de su fiel doncella Shizune. Ambas daban pasos rápidos y a la vez gráciles a la medida que acortaban la distancia.

—Lamento estar tan…—Se disculpó la susodicha. Buscaba las palabras perfectas para avisar sobre su notoria indisponibilidad. — Lamento ser un desastre en este momento. —

—Estuviste a punto de morir, no puedo esperar que despertaras en vestidos de seda, haciendo como que si nada hubiera ocurrido.— El silencio interrumpió la conversación.— ¿Cómo te sientes?— Pregunto Tsunade mientras la examinaba cautelosamente, descartando futuras problemáticas.

—Como si mi cuerpo estuviera hecho pedazos. — Confeso. Era evidente que parecía un desastre. Llevaba el largo cabello enmarañado, el hinchazón de su rostro comenzaba a descender, los moretones se tornaban de un color amarillo, pronto desaparecerían.

—Es normal, un efecto del aceite de Melisa. — Aviso. — Tus heridas han sanado por completo. Creo que llego el momento de que ingieras alimento sólido. — Sentencio. — Preparen un baño y busquen un vestido a la medida de ella. — Ordeno.

Al momento de ponerse en pie, las piernas blanquecinas de Sakura tambalearon, había pasado tanto tiempo en cama, sin movimiento alguno, completamente sedada, lo comprendía, tal vez si no hubiera sido de esa manera habría muerto. Dirigió su paso hacia la habitación del baño. Miro todo a su alrededor, aquel lugar le recordaba a su habitación en Esca, desde ese punto obtenía una vista panorámica que el enorme ventanal le ofrecía.

Todo estaba meticulosamente ordenado. El olor a cerezo inundaba la habitación y embriagaba sus sentidos, al igual que otras mezclas. Las doncellas caminaban de un lado a otras apresuradas, acarreando agua en enormes jarrones que cargaban sin quejarse.

Camino lentamente hacia el espejo de cuerpo completo. Miro su rostro. El brillo de sus ojos ya no estaba ahí, se esfumo. La pérdida de peso era evidente con solo mirar su cara, los pómulos resaltaban, tenía ojeras debajo de sus fanales verdes, de sus labios desapareció el color rosado sustituyéndolo por un morado y añadiéndole grietas. Dejo caer el vestido hasta sus pies, podía notar como la carne se adhería a sus huesos y que estos resaltaban en todo su esplendor.

Sin pensarlo, camino hacia la pila de agua, subiendo cada peldaño con cuidado, lentitud. Clavando su mirada hacia el inmenso paisaje. No le importaba si el líquido estaba demasiado caliente, apenas lo sentía como un dulce y cálido roce.

Durante ese largo rato llevo las rodillas hasta su pecho, abrazo ambas piernas con fuerza, oculto su rostro entre ellas y lanzo un grito lleno de furia, rencor, tristeza. Las lágrimas empaparon sus mejillas y con la muñeca húmeda intento desaparecerlas.

Las ansias por ver a Kalyan aumentaban. El dolor que invadía todo su ser era tan grande que no podía encontrar las palabras necesarias para explicarlo, cada vez su corazón se hacía más y más pequeño y podía sentir como se desgarraba dentro de ella. Recordaba con exactitud el día en que ese pequeño llego al mundo, lanzando un imponente grito como el rugido del león, fuerte y sin temor, recordó la alegría de tenerlo entre sus brazos, sostener su frágil cuerpo, acariciar su hermoso rostro.

A su mente llego el momento de su partida, había sido difícil dejar atrás a ese pequeño que la necesitaba, ese niño de ojos verdes como los de ella ya que tenía más sangre Uchiha que Haruno.

Todo se desmorono al momento que arribo la traición. Desde aquel día seguía esperando una noticia. Las lágrimas que lloraba serian el precio para verlo de vuelta, sano y salvo. No existía dolor mas grande como el que la inundaba en ese instante, él se encargaba de arrebatarle la vida lentamente.

Anhelaba saber dónde estaba para ir corriendo y salvar su vida, no importaba si perdía, si ese era el precio a pagar. Vivía con la esperanza de volver a verlo, al igual que Sasuke, el no tenerlos a ambos era tortuoso, como si los dioses quisieran vengarse de ella solamente había conocido la faceta cruel de ellos ¿pero que podía esperar? Eran dioses.

Al salir del agua saco sus dotes de actriz a relucir. Las doncellas se encargaron de humectar su cuerpo, cepillar su cabello hasta devolverle el brillo. Colocaron vendas nuevas alrededor de todo su vientre, le ayudaron a colocar un vestido gris de damasco y mangas negras de chiffon que caían abierta y ligeramente. Realizaron un hermoso peinado, dejando que las hebras rosas restantes cayeran sobre su espalda.

Se dirigió hacia el gran comedor, donde la enorme mesa de piedra estaba casi vacía y como únicos presentes a Tsunade y Shizune. La pelirrosa realizo una reverencia antes de tomar asiento. La comida tenía dos platos bien servidos, una sopa de setas y pollo con hinojo sumándole a esto una buena copa de hidromiel.

Sakura miro atentamente la comida, había perdido el apetito, el nudo que yacía en su garganta le impedía ingerir alimentos, simplemente no deseaba hacerlo.

—Lo siento. — Emitió una disculpa sincera. — No deseo comer. — Confeso.

—Necesitas alimentarte bien. Esta demasiado débil. — Le recordó Tsunade. — Comprendo que este es un proceso difícil para ti. Te encontré moribunda en el rio, por suerte los dioses te enviaron aquí y puedo asegurar que fue una buena elección. — Sakura escuchaba atentamente las palabras de su anfitriona, ella solamente era una simple invitada. — La doncella que deje en tu habitación me ha dicho que has tenido pesadillas. —

—Si. — Respondió rápidamente. — Y estas dejan unas enormes ansias. — Omitió el momento en que su voz comenzaba a quebrantarse como su voluntad. Clavo la mirada sobre la superficie de piedra. — El…el clavo la espada en su vientre, aun puedo escuchar el sonido de la carne rindiéndose ante el mental, el impacto de las gotas de sangre contra la nieve. —

—Sakura. — Llamo Shizune algo insegura al mismo tiempo que le proporcionaba un pergamino agrietado. La pelirrosa tomo el papel con inseguridad, trago saliva. Sus ojos devoraban con desesperación cada palabra, cuando termino de leer se puso de pie y miro a ambas damas.

—Me disculpo, mis señoras. Debo salir a tomar aire fresco. — Todos sus sentidos comenzaban a fallarle, era como si no respondiera a nada. Choco torpemente contra la silla, contenía las lágrimas entre sus ojos. Corrió con rapidez por el enorme castillo sin saber hacia dónde se dirigía.

Encontró el lugar perfecto para llorar sin ser juzgada. Coloco ambas manos sobre el borde del balcón, inhalaba y exhalaba con rapidez, acompañando esas acciones con sollozos, quejidos y lágrimas. Aquella carta era mucho por digerir, informarle que Salitrium estaba reducido a cenizas y que la madre de Sasuke había sido cruelmente asesinada, sumándole a esto que no podían localizar a su hijo. Cualquiera perdería la cabeza en esa situación.

La impotencia imponía presencia, se burlaba de ella con descaro, diciéndole que a pesar de que las cosas estuvieran mal ella no podría hacer nada para remediarlo.

Tomo una decisión rápida y precipitada. Regreso hacia el comedor, estaba decidida en lo que haría.

—Mi señora, Tsunade. — Llamo con fuerza. — Tengo una enorme deuda con usted…salvo mi vida sin que nadie se lo pidiera, ha cuidado de mí durante todo este tiempo y no sabe cómo agradezco todo lo que ha hecho usted por mí. Tengo un último favor que pedirle…— Sakura guardo silencio durante unos segundos. — Por favor…entréneme. — Aquello tenía una mezcla de orden y suplica.

Tsunade era conocida como la princesa guerra. La mujer había conquistado todo lo que ahora conformaba su reino por lo que se ganó el odio y desprecio de unos cuantos reyes por su posición de mujer. Sabía manejar con habilidad diversas armas de combate y conocía a diestra y siniestra los misterios de la medicina.

—No será sencillo, lo sabes ¿verdad?— Sakura apretó su mano en un puño. —

—Lo sé. Pero estoy dispuesta a afrontar cualquier adversidad. — Tsunade sabía que la chica tenía un futuro prometedor por delante.

.

.

.

El entrenamiento de Sakura había sido bastante agotador. Su rutina comenzaba recorriendo 30 kilómetros en cinco horas.

—Es esencial que conozcas el combate a cuerpo a cuerpo. No siempre tendrás un arma contigo, así que en momentos como esos debes utilizar la fuerza. —

Recibió diversas palizas por parte de su maestra, inclusive llego a quedar inconsciente, pero eso la motivaba a no darse por vencida. Como fruto obtuvo una fuerza superior a la imaginada.

Aprendió a manejar las pesadas espadas, atacar y defender. Perfecciono el manejo del arco. Después de aprender el arte de la guerra prosiguió con un arte más letal.

—El veneno es arma de mujeres. — Sentencio Tsunade. — Y la mejor arma para desaparecer a cualquier persona de manera rápida. —

Tsunade paso cada uno de sus conocimientos a la pelirrosa, aprendió como crear estos y el efecto que causaban cada uno de ellos. Curo sus propias heridas, leyó centenar de libros hasta saturar sus conocimientos.

Sakura había dejado atrás el papel de reina sumisa, de ahora en adelante seria conocida como una guerrera, aquella mujer que defendía a capa y espada el bienestar de su familia.

Los entrenamientos dejaron diversas marcas en su cuerpo y realizaron diversos cambios en el.

—Es momento de que vayas al rio a meditar un momento. — Ordeno Tsunade. Aquella era la última prueba antes de recibir el mismo sello que tenía su maestra sobre la frente. Cabalgo durante minutos, se adentró en la oscura cueva y de inmediato quedo maravillada con su hermosura.

Poso sus ojos sobre aquellas aguas que ofrecían una visión a las personas que se acercaban. Al inicio pensó que ella no podría apreciar nada, pero el agua comenzó a formar una imagen borrosa, tenue. La presencia de un hombre que caminaba débilmente mientras un ave emprendía vuelo, en ese momento Sasuke apareció en sus pensamientos.

Se alejó abruptamente, sorprendida. Intento estabilizarse un poco. Tomo su enorme cabello en una coleta y con una afilada daga corto de este hasta dejarlo por encima de sus hombros. Tsunade decía que de vez en cuando las personas debían desprenderse de algo como sacrificio, Sakura decidió dejar atrás su cabello, crecería no tendría problema con ello. Guardo los mechones rosados en una bolsa de piel, salió de la cueva y monto su caballo rumbo al castillo.

Al arribar, camino hacia su habitación y lanzo su cabello hacia la chimenea, apreciando como estas se consumían entre las llamas.

—Sakura. Has crecido bastante durante este tiempo, física y espiritualmente. Utiliza todo lo aprendido para bien. — Le recordó. Coloco una marca en forma de rombo sobre la frente de la chica. — Esto te otorgara fuerza. — Musito. — Valor—

—Gracias. — Espeto mientras abrazaba con fuerza a su maestra. — Le juro que saldare mi deuda. —

—No es una deuda. — Sentencio Tsunade. — Solamente es un acto de sinceridad. Ahora es momento de tu partida. Shizune se encargó de preparar tus cosas, el barco zarpara en unos minutos, solamente están esperándote. A tu llegada a Thadica busca a la reina, te recibirá con los brazos abiertos. —

Y con esas palabras en su mente abordo el barco y mientras zarpaban sintió un poco de nostalgia a dejar a una gran persona atrás, pero todo era para su bien. Sakura era una muestra del ave fénix, había renacido de las cenizas.

—O—

—_Sasuke. — Llamo Kaguya. — Las cosas que más amamos son las que terminan destruyéndonos. — _

Los ojos negros del pelinegro parecían perdidos en la nada, su mente estaba alejada de aquel lugar. Apretaba la mandíbula, tensaba el cuerpo, su mano izquierda estaba cerrada en un puño.

—Pastel de carne e hidromiel. — Interrumpió Naruto, dejando una bandeja sobre la mesa. —

—No. — Respondió Sasuke con terquedad.

—Crema de tomate. — Insistió el chico. —

—No. — Los pasos firmes inundaron que al inicio se escuchaban lejanos se acercaban a medida que acortaban la proximidad. Hatake Kakashi hacia acto de presencia. Su rostro detonaba cansancio, llevaba la pesa armadura y en el cintillo colgaba la enorme espada.

—Kakashi, dígale que necesita comer. — Musito Naruto. Se preocupaba por el estado de su amigo, era como un muerto en vida. —

—Necesitas comer. — Repitió el peliblanco. Tomo asiento frente a él y miro a Naruto. — Me gustaría hablar a solas con él. — El rubio abandono su lucha por hacerle ingerir alimento a su compañero. Kakashi espero a que Naruto se encontrar la suficientemente lejos para no escuchar su conversación. — ¿Piensas morir de hambre?—

—Hn. — Espeto el pelinegro con el ceño fruncido.

—Sasuke fui tu maestro. — Inquirió. — Déjame ayudarte. —

— ¿Cómo puedes ayudarme?— Pregunto con desdén.

—No lo sé pero podríamos hablar. — Sugirió. Surgió un silencio bastante incomodo entre ambos, ver a Sasuke de esa manera era desesperante, pero podía comprenderse su dolor. Hacia dos días que las noticias de la destrucción de su reino, la muerte de su madre y tal vez la de su hijo había llegado a sus oídos.

—He estado toda la noche despierto, mirando hacia la nada, pensando en cómo murieron. — Su voz se quebraba en cada palabra pero a la vez se fortalecía.

—Desconozco la manera en que sucedió. — Confeso Kakashi, una mentira piadosa.

—Atravesaron el vientre de Sakura con una daga y lanzaron su cuerpo al rio. A mi madre le cortaron la garganta hasta el hueso, abandonaron su cadáver en el castillo…Y mi hijo…no sé cómo fue la manera en que lo arrebataron de mí. — Formulaba cada oración con tranquilidad, aquella tranquilidad otorgada por la tristeza, sin detonar emociones, solamente charlaba, y charlaba sin descanso.

—Sakura fue una joven hermosa, valiente, una gran mujer, inteligente. Tu madre…no coincidí muchas veces con ella en esta vida pero era fuerte, feroz, dispuesta a defender a su familia. Despertó admiración en mí. — Guardaron las palabras, sustituyéndolas por el incómodo silencio. — Sakura y tu madre habrían deseado que continuaras con esto, que pusieras un fin a esto. —

Sasuke retenía todo lo que le pasaba, lo guardaba solamente para él y construía enormes murallas para alejar a las personas de su dolor y pensamientos.

—Tengo que irme. — Se puso de pie inmediatamente. — Estaré en el recinto de los dioses. — A veces deseaba ocultar esa clase de información para no ser molestado, pero le era imposible cuando todo el mundo caminaba tras de el como una sobra. —

—Por supuesto. — Espeto Kakashi al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie. — Rezar ayudara. —

—No Kakashi. — Respondió abruptamente. — Hace mucho tiempo que no rezo. Solamente voy ahí para que la gente no me moleste. — Dio media vuelta a paso rápido. Todo lo que quería término destruyéndolo, término siendo utilizado a su contra. La venganza era su única opción y no le importaba ser consumido por ella.

_Continuara. _

¡Nuevo capítulo a la orden!

Como siempre, mil gracias por todo :D

Esto es rápido, así que espero que lo disfruten ñ.ñ

Nos leemos luego, cuídense, les mando un fuerte abrazo.


	21. Capitulo XX: Esperando por el sol

**Capitulo XX**

**Esperando por el sol. **

Los rayos del sol chocaban contra su blanquecina piel, provocándole cierta incomodidad, el sonido de las olas inundaba sus oídos, tanto que comenzaba a odiarlo con todo su ser ¿Cómo no? Habia pasado una semana entera meciéndose en un continuo vaivén, a veces abrupto, humedeciendo su cuerpo dejándolo pegajoso minutos después, tragando agua salada de vez en cuando. Aborrecía el olor del agua de mar.

Descendió del barco llamado _"lanza imperial" _ una majestuosa pieza de arte, un lujo que solo los reyes podrían otorgarse para viajar a merced de la comodidad.

Miro la hermosa ciudad de Thadica. Edificios enormes se alzaban sobre ella. El castillo lucia majestuoso, alzándose a 204 metros. El puerto se unía con la ciudadela por medio de un puente y cuando se pasaba por los arcos de la entrada, podía apreciarse un folclor excepcional; Jardines colgantes, acompañado de una vasta vegetación y pequeñas vertientes artificiales donde pasaban los ríos para desembocar en el mar.

Camino, admirando cada rincón que su campo de visión le permitía. Los lugareños la miraban de forma extraña, como una intrusa, recordándole su llegada a Salitrium.

Arrastraba la tela de su vestido sin importarle arruinarlo, pisando lodo, entre otras mezclas extrañas. Llevaba una capa cubriéndole la mitad del rostro, intentaba pasar desapercibida, si alguien se enteraba de su presencia ahí, las cosas se tornarían turbias.

Miro el majestuoso palacio frente a ella. Busco la entrada de este al igual que el pergamino otorgado por Tsunade, en caso de que alguno dudara de su versión.

—No puede pasar. — Mascullo rápidamente uno de los caballeros. Llevaba una armadura tan brillante como el oro, dejando al descubierto sus brazos musculosos, era intimidante a simple vista. Le habían quitado tanto que le arrebataron el miedo.

Intento pasar de nuevo, esta vez el brabucón no tomo medidas leves, opto por las drásticas, empujándola con tal fuerza que su cuerpo impacto contra el suelo.

—Busca otro lugar donde mendigar. Aquí no hay lugar para mendigos, o en tu caso, una mujer de la mala vida. — Mascullo al borde de impaciencia. —

—He venido a ver a Hinata Uzumaki. Conozco a su esposo, Naruto Uzumaki, rey de Thadica. Lucho valientemente a lado de mi esposo, Uchiha Sasuke. — El hombre dejo escapar una descarada carcajada, mofándose de las palabras de la pelirrosa.

Sin más remedio, tomo el pergamino, restregándolo en su rostro.

—Disculpe usted, mi señora. — Respondió rápidamente cambiando de actitud por una "respetable" — La llevare con la reina. — Intentaba remendar sus errores.

—Yo puedo ir sola. No necesito de sus servicios. — Espeto con desdén, adentrándose en el enorme palacio, perteneciente a la familia Uzumaki. El firme caminar de la joven, atrajo la atención de la ojearla, quien yacía sentada sobre un trono de oro, en la cima de las enormes escaleras.

Saura pudo percatarse del pequeño bulto que sostenía con cuidado Hinata entre sus brazos. Si mal no recordaba había pasado casi un año desde que por primera vez puso un pie en el campo de batalla, y la noticia de su embarazo llego a oídos de la pelirrosa, alegrándose por Naruto.

Dejo al pequeño o pequeña, -no alcanzaba a diferenciar muy bien desde esa distancia- en los brazos de una doncella. Bajo grácilmente por los peldaños y con el mismo paso acorto la distancia que las separaba.

Y como si se tratara de una vieja amiga esbozo una enorme sonrisa, camino hacia ella, envolviéndola en un cálido abrazo, haciéndole recordar con añoranza su antiguo hogar.

—Estábamos esperándote. — Sentencio. — La reina Tsunade envió una carta notificando tu próxima llegada. Debes estar cansada por el viaje. —

—Mentiría si mi respuesta fuera un no. — Se encogió de hombros. — No deseo causarte incomodidad con mi presencia. —

—Por supuesto que no.— Espeto de forma amable, tomando su brazo para emprender el camino hacia otras aéreas del palacio, acompañadas a paso firme de sus doncellas.— Eres bien recibida en Thadica.— Le dedico una tierna sonrisa, a lo que Sakura correspondió con un gesto similar. — Además, una persona está esperando por ti. —

El corazón de Sakura se aceleró al escuchar esa oración. Inmediatamente su mente comenzó a trabajar rápidamente, haciéndose cuestionamientos como ¿Quién? ¿Quién podría esperarla? Las piernas le temblaban como gelatinas, por suerte aún seguía sujetando a Hinata firmemente por si llegaba a desvanecerse.

Hinata se posiciono frente a la enorme puerta perfectamente decorada con piedras preciosas. El órgano bombearte de sangre se detuvo unos cuantos minutos al ver esa magnífica escena.

Ino sostenía tiernamente a Kalyan entre sus brazos, el pequeño instintivamente esbozo una hermosa sonrisa al ver a su madre, era como si la sangre lo llamara. Sakura corrió rápidamente, tanto como sus piernas le permitían.

—Mamá. — Dijo alegremente, inundando los oídos de su madre con una tierna melodía. Miro cuanto había crecido, llevaba su cabello azabache –como el de su padre- un poco largo para su gusto, aquellos fanales esmeraldas –heredados por su madre- brillaban. Estiraba los brazos, intentaba alcanzar a Sakura en un tierno abrazo, a lo que ella correspondió.

—Mi dulce príncipe. — Sentencio, acompañado de un sollozo a causa del derramamiento de lágrimas. Kalyan acaricio tiernamente el rostro de su madre, mirándole expectante con esos ojos verdes y la misma expresión facial de su padre. — No sé cómo agradecerte esto, a ambas. — Dijo con cierta dificultad.

—No tienes que agradecer. — Replico Hinata. — Las dejaremos un momento a solas, esperamos que nos honres con tu presencia en la cena. — Sakura asintió. Escucho la puerta cerrarse, también recibió cálidamente a Ino, aquella doncella que se transformó en su mejor amiga y consejera, quien la saco de los momentos de soledad a su llegada a Salitrium. — Ino. — Había tanto por procesar. Era tanta la emoción que aún no dejaba de derramar lágrimas.

Ino espero paciente a que la pelirrosa terminara de darse un baño. Noto que llevaba su cabello corto, por arriba del hombro, mientras unos mechones enmarcaban su fino rostro. Le ayudo a vestirse -como acostumbraba a hacerlo en Salitrium- El calor asechaba la ciudad de Thadica día y noche, por lo cual, Hinata se encargó de proveerle vestidos de material ligero, así como el que vestía ese día –Vestido blanco, con tirantes delgados, dorados, con un enorme escote, dejando al descubierto la protuberancia de sus senos, un poco ceñido. Adorno su brazo izquierdo con un brazalete de oro en forma de dragón-

Jugueteaba con Kalyan, depositaba besos en su estómago –lo que le causaba cosquillas- encantaba escuchar el sonido de su tierna risa. Ino miraba enternecida la imagen, por fin Kalyan se reunía con su madre. Sakura detuvo el jugueteo para dejarlo pasear por la habitación.

—Ha crecido bastante y a medida que lo hace, tiene más parecido con su padre. — Sonrió nostálgica, sin despegar la mirada de su hijo. — Por un momento pensé que…— Era doloroso imaginarse aquello, por lo cual interrumpió la frase con un abrupto silencio. Ino tomo asiento a su lado. — ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?— Pregunto.

—Comenzó cuando los rayos del sol se ocultaron. — Relato. — El castillo se encontraba en completa calma, al igual que todo el pueblo. La señora Mikoto, yacía en su habitación cuidando del pequeño Kalyan, yo me encontraba con ella. Todo paso muy rápido, la invasión, el saqueo…—Exhalo fuertemente. — Ella sacrifico su vida para que yo escapara con Kalyan. Uno de los guerreros, Si, me ayudo a salir del castillo, conocía la fortaleza a diestra y siniestra. Nos ocultamos hasta el amanecer. Las tropas de Kaguya abandonaron la ciudad rápidamente, dejándola reducida a cenizas, llevándose consigo todos los tesoros, asesinando a niños, mujeres y ancianos. Por consentimiento de los dioses logramos escapar. —

Sakura guardo silencio, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Inhalo el aire fresco que entraba por la ventana para aclarar sus ideas. Mikoto sacrifico su vida por la de Kalyan.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan aquí?— Cuestiono, mirando de reojo a la rubia.

—Desde la destrucción de Salitrium. Acudimos al único lugar donde nos quedaban aliados, nos enteramos de su "muerte"— Realizo un ademan con las manos al pronunciar esa palabra. — Corrimos a buscar refugio. —

—Entiendo. — Susurro en un tono apenas audible para ella. — ¿Han obtenido una noticia de Sasuke?— Esperaba escuchar una respuesta positiva, el encontrar a Kalyan redujo uno de sus tantos pesares, ahora, necesitaba saber si el pelinegro estaba sano y salvo.

—Enviaron una carta hace más de dos semanas. Naruto informo que Sasuke estaba mal herido y se rehusaba a dejar su cama, ingerir alimento y hablar con otras personas. — Dejo escapar un suspiro prisionero.

— ¿No informaron de su paradero?— Arqueo una ceja esperando la respuesta de Ino.

—No. Al parecer aún están reuniendo fuerzas para proseguir con la batalla por lo que desean pasar desapercibidos ante sus enemigos. —

.

.

.

.

.

Recorría los hermosos jardines, acompañada de Hinata, su recién nacida hija y Kalyan. Tomaron asiento bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol. Sakura admiro con tranquilidad el hermoso paisaje, meticulosamente adornado por los canales de aguas cristalinas, imponentes árboles y la fauna que correteaba libremente por ahí.

¿Hace cuánto tiempo no disfrutaba un minuto de su vida? Ahí se percató de que hacía mucho tiempo de eso.

Decidió romper el silencio ante la mirada curiosa que Kalyan le dedicaba a la pequeña, quien lanzaba pequeños quejidos.

— ¿Cuál es su nombre?— Pregunto a la madre, al mismo tiempo que acariciaba el rostro suave de la pequeña princesa. —

—Harumi. — Dijo Hinata, orgullosa del título otorgado a su hija. La niña era hermosa, piel blanca como la leche, cabello tan rubio que incluso podría parecer blanco ante los rayos del sol, sus ojos eran enormes y poseían un color en particular -Violeta- En sí, era una criatura preciosa.

—Es hermosa ¿no lo crees, Kalyan?— Dirigió las palabras hacia su hijo, el cual, respondió con una mueca de disgusto, a lo que ellas respondieron con risas. — No dirás lo mismo cuando tenga dieciséis años. — Sentencio Sakura divertida.

— ¿Cómo fue que conociste a Uchiha Sasuke?— Pregunto Hinata, interesada en la historia de amor o mejor dicho de odio. —

— ¿De verdad deseas escucharla?— Pregunto, por qué sabía que relatar uno a uno sus momentos con el pelinegro le llevaría más tiempo. Lanzo un suspiro de resignación al ver asentir a la ojearla, clavo su mirada en el cielo mientras sonriera de lado. — Al inicio estaba prometida a su hermano, Uchiha Itachi, el futuro heredero. El destino hizo sus jugarretas, así que lamentablemente mi prometido falleció, a causa de las heridas infringidas en el campo de batalla, sumándole a esto un deteriorado estado de salud a causa de una extraña enfermedad. — Relato con tranquilidad, acariciaba los mechones negros de Kalyan, quien tenía recostado la cabeza en su regazo. — Admito que por un momento sentí tranquilidad al saber que nuestro compromiso había terminado. — Ella prosiguió sin inmutarse. — Estaba equivocada. Mi padre creyó conveniente que nuestra unión continuara. Uchiha Itachi no era el único hijo, existía otro, Uchiha Sasuke. — Dijo ella con voz sedosa. — Ni siquiera yo pude percatarme de nuestro compromiso, todo fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Llego rápidamente a mi vida y eso me gusto. — Admitió segura. — Al inicio lo considere un príncipe arrogante, quien me mantenía prisionera. Le demostré que no era como las demás doncellas, sumisas. Trabajamos para entablar una firme confianza, deje que entrara en mi a la medida que el permitió lo mismo. Meses después, llego Kalyan. —

Fijo sus ojos verdes en el rostro del pequeño príncipe de la tempestad. La muestra viviente del amor, de un legado que Sasuke dejo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—Todos están muertos. — Sentencio Kaguya con ende de victoria. — Tarde o temprano terminarían rendidos a mis pies. — Camino por la amplia habitación del trono, arrastrando las telas de su vestido y el largo cabello.

—Por acciones mías, por supuesto. — Le recordó Madara desde la penumbra de la habitación, quien yacía sentado descaradamente en el trono, esbozando una sonrisa cínica.

— ¿Acaso debo recordarte cuál es tu lugar?— Pregunto la mujer sin un ende de expresión en el tono de su voz.

—Reconozco mi lugar a la perfección. — Apresuro a responder el pelinegro. — Creo que deberías darme un poco de crédito por mis hazañas. —

—Tienes razón. — Dijo. — Gracias a ti pude deshacerme de ese mocoso, quien antes de nacer fue un horros dolor de cabeza al saber sobre su próximo título "príncipe de la tempestad"— Recito con cierto desdén. — Y sobre todo de su padre, un mocoso sin escrúpulos ni conocimientos para vencerme. — Lanzo una carcajada que resonó en toda la habitación. — Te otorgo el reino de Salitrium, eres el legítimo heredero. Puedes regresar a tu hogar. — Madara sonrió, pero detrás de esa expresión ocultaba algo.

Se puso de pie, dispuesto a abandonar la sala. Kaguya estaba equivocada si pensaba que solo se limitaría a tomar Salitrium. Todo el mundo quería gobernar el mundo.

.

.

.

.

.

El Uchiha mantenía sus ojos negros como el ónix clavados en la nada, arrullándose por los sonidos que emitía el bosque, las ramas chocar unas contra otras, el aullido de los lobos a la luz de la luna, el sonido del rio.

Acaricio el collar que colgaba de su cuello. Algo en su interior le decía que Sakura se encontraba bien, en algún lugar, pero estaba bien. Vengaría la muerte de su familia, lo juro ante los dioses, sin darse cuenta que poco a poco iba sumiéndose en el camino de la perdición.

Decían que la venganza se sirve fría. Todo se lo cobra la vida, todos tenían deudas con el tiempo. Por qué no hay nada en el mundo que pare a un ser con dolor y sed de venganza. Esperaba esa cosita que llena la vida, que sabe a amargura, pero trae esperanza.

A veces el odio no es bueno, siempre termina con acabarse el tiempo.

—Es tentador ver al enemigo como el malo. Pero el bien y el mal están en ambos lados de la guerra. Solo existe un infierno, en el que vivimos ahora. — Dijo, al notar la presencia del rubio.

**CONTINUARA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas del autor:**

**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Espero cumplir con sus expectativas. Primero debo agradecer por su constante apoyo, agregando esta historia entre sus favoritos, dejando un review, leyendo, mil gracias por todo. **

**Debo admitir que hemos llegado a la mitad de la historia, lo que está por venir es impactante c:**

**Sakura, Sasuke y Kalyan están a salvo, apartados, pero a salvo. Espero desglosar mejor la trama durante los capítulos siguientes ;)**

**Por cierto, para el hijo entre esta pareja me inspire en las ilustraciones de Steampunkskull, una genial artista. Todo eso fue antes de que el Sasusaku se convirtiera en cannon y viéramos a la hermosa Sarada.**

**Daniela12063: ****Lo lamento, necesitaba agregarle un poco de emoción ;) tranquila, no pasara mucho para que ambos se reúnan de nuevo. Muchas gracias por leer y dejar tu review. **

**Das Alte Leid:**** Es hermoso saber cuándo cierta historia causa aceptación ñ.ñ mil gracias, en realidad deseaba plasmar esta historia y se posiciona entre las más largas que he escrito hasta el momento c: espero que el capítulo cumpla con tus expectativas ñ.ñ**

**AkimeMaxwell: ****¡Gracias! Por supuesto que seguiré subiendo capítulos, no quiero dejar esta historia a la deriva. **

**Mikhu:**** ¡Hola! Gracias, intento acoplar algunas características de la historia original. Apero que la mayoría de tus dudas quedaran resueltas. **

**Trio Infierno:**** Oww, gracias 3. Muchísimas gracias, de todo corazón. Prometo no demorar tanto con la actualización, pero a veces es tan difícil encontrar inspiración :c No, gracias a ti por leer y comentar. **

**kiome17:**** Lo sé, es un poco cruel de mi parte hacer eso, pero era necesario. Próximamente podrás apreciar esa escena *-* Gracias por leer y comentar, tenerme paciencia, mil gracias. **

**carlita-chan Uchiha****: Dicen que después de la tormenta sale el sol, pero estos dos están pasando por una tempestad. Gracias a ti por leer y comentar. **

**Sin más, me gustaría desearles unas felices fiestas y lo más próximo, una feliz navidad, acompañados de todas las personas que los rodean, con mucho amor y cariño. 3**

**Nos leemos en la próxima entrega, no demorare mucho ñ.ñ Gracias por todo, por acompañarme en este transcurso. Gracias. ¡Los quiero! **

**Cuídense, les mando un fuerte abrazo, y que todos sus deseos se hagan realidad. ¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
